The Crane Wife
by NotesandPhotographs
Summary: On a stormy night, Inuyasha rescues a crane. This tiny deed pulls him from his simple existence and into a rebel war against Lord Naraku. He never wanted to this, but every moment he spends with the captivating Lady Kagome makes it more than worth it.
1. Storm

The Crane Wife

Chapter One-Storm

Inuyasha frowned as the thunder crashed around him once more. Lightning flashed, illuminating the small hut for a split second before it plunged back into darkness. The winds howled around the small structure and Inuyasha knew that he would be lucky if his home held up for the night. His eyes narrowed as he thought of the money he would have to spend, the labor he would have to endure to construct his small dwelling once more.

Suddenly, a drop of rain hit him on the nose, serving only to further his bad mood. Slowly, painstakingly, he wiped the drop away and lay back down. Closing his eyes, he tries to get some sleep and hoped the roof wouldn't leak too much on his futon overnight. Lightning flashed again and squawking was heard from outside. The sound of steady footsteps and the yells overtook the night. Inuyasha growled, throwing his arm over his eyes as he cursed the damn people. The sound of a bird crying out was present again. The men got closer.

"There it is! Get it!" The stampede of footsteps nearly matched the volume of the thunder. A sudden tremor shook the house. Propping himself up, Inuyasha crawled out of bed and got to his feet, stumbling slightly at the shift in balance. Another rain drop fell from the roof and hit him in the head.

"Damn rain" He muttered. He slowly walked to his doorway and stared out seeing the torches of the men farther down on the island. At his feet lay a white crane, its wing punctured with an arrow. The torches of the men flickered as the wind blew faster and the rain came down harder. Slowly, Inuyasha reached down to pick up the weak bird. If he removed the source, then the men would leave and he would _finally_ be able to get to sleep.

Unceremoniously, he dropped the bird on the floor and had a seat on a cushion, leaning his elbows on the table. He counted the seconds, agonizingly slow, until the men came knocking on his door, their voices raging. Rising to his feet once more, he opened the door and stared at the men tiredly. "What d'ya want?" He asked, his voice bored as he stared indifferently at the crowd of men dressed in fine silk before him.

"We are the royal guard," The one in front showed him the seal of the local daimyo, "We have been hunting a crane. The animal was last seen in this direction. Surely, you would have noticed its pained cries as it flew by."

"Haven't been able to hear anything in this storm" inside Inuyasha smirked.

"Are you sure you haven't heard anything?"

"Besides all of you bastards waking me up? No. You do know that _most_ people are asleep now? If that's all, then good night; don't come back. I don't take kindly to being woken in the middle of the night." He slammed the door in their faces and walked back to his futon. The men outside grumbled. Finally, he heard one of them say,

"The damn bird is probably dead. If it isn't it certainly will be by morning. Can we please go home now?"

"You're right," The leader said, sighing, "Let's get out of this god forsaken place." They took off, their mumblings and loud footsteps slowly fading away as they left the stormy island in peace. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed and Inuyasha glanced once more at the still bird on the floor, before rolling over on his futon and closing his eyes, falling back to sleep.

* * *

Kagome groaned in pain as she rolled over on her injured arm. Slowly, she opened her eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight. She was met with the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. Blinking in surprise, she tried to remember the events of the night before. 

She reached down to her left arm and felt the arrow that was still lodged in her limb. Wincing, she wrapped her arm around it. Looking the other way, she counted to three before jerking the foreign object out. She let out a scream as the pain coursed through her arm, angry and red. She held her arm close to her body and looked around the one room hut for some water. Turning around fully, her eyes landed upon a man with silver hair and deep gold eyes, dressed in red, staring at her from a futon on the floor.

She gasped, not expecting anyone to actually be there. He snorted at her. "What are you gasping at? Didn't expect someone to actually live in the hut snuck into?" She shook her head.

"No, just surprised; I wasn't expecting someone to be there. Not that you wouldn't be in here, especially because it is your hut after all, but I just wasn't expecting someone to be right there at that moment—"

"Oh shut up. I get it. How the hell did you get in here anyway? And what happened to the bird?" Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed.

"I'm sorry. It was raining, storming, and I was attacked. I guess I just stumbled in here for shelter. I must have passed out because I don't remember anything else."

"And the bird?" She shrugged stiffly, her eyes gazing downward. Inuyasha sighed and got up, hobbling over to her, sleep still evident in his steps. "C'mere. Let me see your wound. If you hadn't screamed I wouldn't have woken up." Kagome blushed harder as she parted her kimono discreetly and pulled her arm out, presenting her arm to him.

"Stay here, I'll be back" He murmured. He got up, picked up a cup off of the table and walked out of the hut. He returned shortly, and sat down next to her, pouring the water over the wound. She hissed at the stinging that the cool liquid brought her. Inuyasha frowned and reached over to the fabric hanging off her shoulder. Without hesitation, he ripped a portion of the sleeve off.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted in protest, but he glared at her before wrapping the fabric around her arm as a makeshift bandage.

"Feh, I don't care how fancy your kimono looks. You need a bandage or else it will get infected and I sure as hell am not ripping up any of my clothes. Besides, it's ruined anyway. Your blood is all over it." Kagome scowled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Stupid wench" he mumbled under his breath before standing up. Kagome shifted her arm back into her kimono and rose to her feet.

"Thanks for your help…"She trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Inuyasha" he grunted.

"Inuyasha," she tested the name on her tongue. Smiling widely, she bowed to him. "I'm Kagome. You wouldn't happen to mind if I stayed here until my arm healed do you?"

"Yes, I do." He snapped as he lay back on his futon. "Now be quiet. I'm going back to bed. It's far too early to be awake." Kagome stared at him with wide eyes.

"But-but—"

"You should be gone by the time I wake up." He grumbled, turning his back to her. Kagome huffed, but her only reply was a deep, loud snore.

* * *

A/N: So this is my new InuKag story. I don't know why I started working on it now. Just felt like it. 

The story is _loosely _based off of the Japanese myth 'The Crane Wife'. I'm going to change quite a bit of the story, but it should resemble the myth a little bit. If you're unfamiliar with 'The Crane Wife' look it up on Wikipedia if you feel like it.

Dunno when I'll update. It probably won't be all that soon. Review if you want to.

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


	2. Problems

The Crane Wife

Chapter Two-Problems

Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes hour later. Sitting up in bed, he stretched his arms up and gave out a yawn. Rolling over, he got off of his futon and walked outside, the sun's bright rays caressing his face. The birds chirped, the wind whispered lightly though the air, and the waves lapped gently at the shoreline. Any trace of the bad storm the night before was gone. Inuyasha grinned slightly; he was glad to be alone again in his isolation.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" A voice chirped at his side. His eyes widened as he slowly turned his head to his right. On the ground was the woman from earlier, leaning contentedly against his hut. "Lovely day, isn't it? Hard to believe there was a horrible storm last night." Inuyasha growled at her.

"What are you still doing here?" Kagome shrugged.

"Can't swim" She replied simply. Inuyasha stared at her skeptically.

"The how the hell d'ya get on this island?"

"By boat, of course!"

"Well then get back on the damn thing and get lost! I don't want you around here. I live out here to be _alone_! Alone means that no one else is here!"

"Can't. It's gone." She looked at her fingernails, examining them and the dirt beneath them. "And I'm aware of the definition of alone. Unlike you, I have an education." Inuyasha snorted.

"You still need to leave."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because it's my damn island!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"You think I want to stay here with some heathen Neanderthal? I told you already, I can't swim; therefore, I cannot get off the island!" Inuyasha groaned in frustration.

"When's the boat coming back?

"Hopefully never" Kagome spat. Inuyasha stared at her incredulously.

"So you mean to say I'm stuck with you because you don't want to go back to where you came from?"

"Always thinking of yourself, I see, you egotistical cretin. No you're not stuck with me. It is _I_ that is stuck with _you_." Rising to her feet, Kagome walked a few steps, staring out at the ocean. After taking a deep breath, she looked over her shoulder and began again. "Tell you what, as soon as my arm has healed, I'll be out of here. I'll be here two weeks tops."

"Oh yeah, and how will you get off the island if you can't swim." Kagome smirked.

"That's for me to know."

"And me to find out, right?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, actually, I have no intention of telling you now or in the near future. Now you should stop arguing with me and fix your house. You never know when the next storm will be." She walked off down the beach, her red kimono trailing behind her. Inuyasha frowned. He could have sworn that she was wearing a blue one earlier this morning.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have her body?!" Naraku roared. The man before him cowered, shaking where he stood.

"Well… w-with the rain, your-your Excellency, we could-couldn't see. We know we hit the b-b-bird. It pro-probably died from blood loss." Naraku snarled.

"Probably? I don't employ you for probably! I told you I wanted proof that she was dead. You better be ready to go back to that island and find that rotting corpse because if that bird is not dead, then I will make sure you are."

"Y-yes, your Excellency, sir!" The man scampered out of the room in fear. How was he going to find the body of that bird now? It would take them at least a week and a half to get everything ready to go back to that God forsaken island. By then, the bird would be nothing more than some feathers and bones.

* * *

Kagome wandered into the hut sometime later. Inuyasha was in the forest cutting down a few trees to fix up his home and the place was empty. Sighing, she sat down at the fire pit and picked up a dented pot and a teapot. The least she could do for the guy was make dinner. She was an inconvenience, she knew that, but she couldn't get out of here until her arm healed. Bringing her other arm up, she touched the fresh wound lightly, hissing at the pain.

She was a sitting duck here. She knew the men would be back to find her body. When they found her alive, they would surely kill her. They had to know who she was by now; Naraku wouldn't keep them in the dark that long. Frowning, Kagome reached up to the bauble around her throat and rubbed it thoughtfully. She could only hope that she could get out of here fast enough.

Picking up and handful of dirt, she threw it into the fire pit. In a flash of pink, flames shot up and crackled where the dirt had just been. With another two pinches of dirt and another flash of pink, water appeared in the teapot and the pot. She placed them both over the fire. When the water boiled, she threw another pinch of dirt into the pot and rice appeared as pink smoke rose off of the water like steam. Picking up two handfuls of dirt she spat in each and concentrated. With a slight pink flash, two brown cups appeared. She poured the tea into them and sipped her cup waiting for the rice to be ready.

Kagome yawned and frowned. This simple magic shouldn't have taken so much out of her. She really was too weak to do anything but stay put at the moment. Lying down next to the fire, Kagome felt her eyelids grown heavy. The rice wouldn't be ready for another twenty minutes; she might as well get a nap.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's a bit short. But it's something. Thank you all for your kind reviews, they were greatly appreciated. Now, as school is over, I'm sure you're all wondering when I will update. Well the truth is I have a tentative schedule right now that is probably going to change, so I won't even bother posting it. I plan to get at least 5 more chapters up by the end of August, but I don't know if I'll have a pattern for updating. I'm looking to find a job, and I might have one, in which case I'll be working about 20 hours every week. Combine that with having to read two books that are not that small and write 12 pages of analysis on them and we have a recipe for disaster. I just ask that you all bear with me.

Thank you again. Please feel free to leave a review.

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


	3. Mistakes

The Crane Wife

Chapter Three-Mistakes

"_Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan!" A little girl turned her head towards the sound and smiled. Her little feet pounded on the grassy ground as she ran forward, her hand holding up the end of her green kimono, towards the woman looming in the distance._

"_Mama!" she called with a toothy grin and she latched herself onto the leg of her mother. Her mother's hands went into her black unruly hair, hugging her daughter to her leg._

"_Oh Kagome-chan. What am I going to do with you huh?" The girl pulled back and said,_

"_Nothing Mama. I'm perfect just the way I am! You told me that yesterday." The woman laughed maniacally, her hands turning into claws and digging into the girl's scalp slightly. The girl screamed. "Let go, let go, let go!" She brought her tiny fists up and hit the woman's leg._

"_Now, now my sweet. Don't run away from mother." The voice had suddenly turned male, deep and dark, and it resounded to her very soul. The little girl had grown taller, her features more mature. Her head reached the shoulder of the man before her. The man had a hold of her wrists, his claws digging into her skin. Kagome pulled back, trying to get free from the dark man's hold. She looked up at his face, but it was clouded with black. _

_The scenery faded away until all that was left was a surrounding intimidating darkness. Kagome opened her mouth to tell the man to let go again, but all that came out was a loud squawk. _

_She brought her hands up to her throat in shock, and the man was gone, leaving her alone in the surrounding darkness. His laugh echoed and enveloped her. She frantically and uselessly searched the dark for him. She opened her mouth once more to call out and another bird call came out._

_Suddenly, a bright light shined down upon her. She looked up, surprised, and squinted as she stared at what looked like a pink sun. She looked away after a moment, her eyes blurring with spots. Her hands grasped sand and she gasped as she fell flat on her face. The light was suddenly dimmed as a large shadow came over her. A figure of red and silver stood in front of her. She closed her eyes in fear._

"_So much for your god damn education! Get the hell up you crazy wench!" And Kagome opened her eyes._

* * *

Kagome jolted awake and took in a deep breath. She instantly regretted it when she began to cough. Her vision was hazy; the small hut was filled with smoke. Vaguely, she could make out Inuyasha stamping out the fire, his bright red outfit standing out amongst the grey. He turned towards her, his eyes livid. "Get the hell out of here you stupid idiot!" He called out to her. With another cough, she slowly got to her feet and stumbled out the door. She collapsed on the sand, and began to cough again. She took quick, shallow breaths, gasping for air. Inuyasha soon followed, smoke billowing out behind him. Kagome looked back at him weakly, as she tried to get her breathing under control. 

Inuyasha stormed over to her, infuriated. "I don't give a damn what kind of education you have, it's fuckin' common sense to not fall asleep while cooking!" Kagome looked down.

"I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened. I just…wanted to do something for you. Make amends and all that." He scoffed.

"The only thing you can _possibly_ do is to stay the hell away from me." Kagome frowned and felt tears welling up in her eyes. Slowly, she nodded. She knew he was right. She'd done nothing but bring him trouble since the beginning. She got to her feet, her legs wobbling slightly and she felt the dam break inside her. The tears gushed out, coursing down her face as she faced Inuyasha. He sighed.

"God wench, don't cry. C'mon, I didn't mean it." He pleaded with her. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was a woman in tears. She shook her head and reached up to wipe her tears with her dirty kimono.

"No, you're right. I'll be out of here as soon as possible, I promise. Until then, I'll stay away." She turned her back to Inuyasha and began to walk away when she felt his hand grab her arm. She shivered, remembering her dream.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Just…sit for a minute. We need to talk anyway." Kagome nodded and let him help her down onto the ground. He took a seat next to her and stared at her, trying to figure out how to ask where she had found the food.

"You're probably wondering where the food came from." He nodded. She looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't make me tell you right now."

"Whatever. You'll have to tell me eventually." He whispered and looked out at the ocean. After a moment of silence he asked, "You are okay, aren't you? I mean, you didn't get hurt by the fire?" Kagome did a quick examination of herself. Apart from a singed kimono, she seemed fine.

"Just a bit shaken up." She told him. "Apart from the kimono and a little bit of my sanity, I'll be okay."

"Well, I don't have a spare kimono lying around. I'm sorry, but unless you miraculously find a new one, you're going to have to deal with the burnt one." Kagome laughed and smiled at him.

"I wouldn't worry about it. After all, miracles happen every day. I'll probably find one tomorrow." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Is this like your secret to leaving?" Kagome nodded lightly.

"Yeah, something like that." She yawned, and lazily brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

"If you're still tired, you should try and get some sleep." Kagome shook her head in fear.

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea. Look what happened last time." Truthfully, she was afraid the dream would come back. She didn't want to experience it again, even if it meant she never had to sleep. Inuyasha sighed, but didn't move. Together they watched the moon slowly rise over the horizon. He crossed his arms over his chest and came to a decision.

"Tomorrow, you better help me fix that damn hut." Kagome snored lightly from next to him. He glanced over at her and rolled his eyes in amusement. Her head was resting on her knees, which were brought up to her chest. Her arms laid protectively around them, clasping in the front. "There's more to you then you're letting on woman, and you're not leaving this island until I figure it out.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I probably should have finished the second half of this written long before now, but I procrastinated...Jack Bauer was calling people! And he dug his hands into a corpse and pulled out a computer chip!...Okay so that sounds a lot grosser than I thought it would. It was still really cool though!!! So because I was currently distracted by Jack, anything after the scene break is kind of shitty. It was supposed to be better, but I know that if I don't write something horrible now, I won't write anything because I'm lazy and busy and distracted way too easily. 

So tell me it doesn't suck please :)! Any and all reviews are appreciated as always. And if any anonymous reviewers that don't have an account want me to send them a notification when I update, send me an email so I can make a list. Not that I expect a lot of people to bother, but I'm just offering.

That's all for now,

Emily  
Notes-and-Photographs


	4. Found

The Crane Wife

Chapter 4-Found

_You're not leaving this island until I figure it out. _Kagome frowned as those words passed through her thoughts once more. Inuyasha may have thought she was asleep, but she had heard every word he had said.

It had been hard, but for the past week or so, she had barely used any magic, especially not in front of Inuyasha. He may not have been the kindest person she had met, but he had allowed her to stay, even after all his objections, and she wasn't going to get him involved in the dangerous predicament she was tangled in. Sighing, she glanced at her arm. It was mostly healed and she could move it without searing pain shooting through her. She would leave tomorrow, at dawn.

From his hut, Inuyasha watched Kagome closely, looking for any signs of something unnatural. He had been puzzled for the past week as nothing out of the ordinary had happened in regard to Kagome. The only thing remotely strange was her ever changing kimono. Every day when he woke up, she was wearing new, clean clothes. He figured she did it before he woke up, which is why he had never witnessed the act. But that was going to change; tomorrow he was going to wake before dawn and catch her in the act.

As she stood, wiping the sand from the beach off of her hands, he turned from the door and sat down in the hut, looking as inconspicuous as possible. There was no reason for her to know that he had been watching her.

Kagome smiled as she walked into the hut. "Hey Inuyasha, what's for dinner? I'm starved!" she chirped. Inuyasha frowned. He almost felt bad for trying to find out what was going on when she didn't want him to know. She really was nice and sweet and had gone out of her way to try and help him with the repairs to his hut after the fire. He shook his head to rid him of those thoughts. He needed to remain detached to satisfy his curiosity.

"Feh, what dinner is every night, wench." Kagome sighed.

"Dried meat it is then." she mumbled, slightly disappointed. This was her last night here; she wished they could celebrate. Besides, it's not like Inuyasha would know until tomorrow, when she was already gone.

The rest of the evening was quiet as Kagome and Inuyasha ate, talked slightly, and got ready for bed. Kagome was sad. She didn't really want to leave, especially the way she had planned it. But it was too dangerous for her and for Inuyasha for her to stay here. Laying her head on a pillow, she hiked the blanket that Inuyasha let her use up to her shoulders and closed her eyes.

From his futon, Inuyasha watched her fall asleep. With a determined look in his eyes, he rolled over to face the wall. He was going to get to the bottom of this tomorrow.

* * *

Just before dawn, when the stars were starting to fade as the sun began to rise, Inuyasha woke up unexpectedly. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Slowly he got up and looked around for Kagome. She was still sleeping silently on the floor just like she was when he went to sleep the night before. 

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and the air buzzed and smelled of magic. Inuyasha stared shocked, as he stared at Kagome. She hadn't moved, but her kimono had changed; green had turned black and the cherry blossoms from the day before turned into stars and moons. Kagome couldn't possibly be…a sorceress? It just didn't make any sense.

Sorceresses were evil, malevolent people, but Kagome was the kindest, most considerate person he had ever met. A groan coming from Kagome alerted him that she was waking up and he froze, paralyzed as he watched her awake from her slumber.

Kagome yawned, haphazardly covering her mouth with her hand. She pushed herself up, and slowly untangled herself from the blanket. Standing up she stretched, looking over her kimono with satisfaction. Smiling, she glanced to Inuyasha, but gasped when she saw that he was awake. Stammering she said,

"H-How long have you been-been awake?" Inuyasha continued to stare at her, not sure of what to say.

"Long enough." he responded after a few moments. "So you can do magic?" Kagome looked down sheepishly.

"Well…yes, I suppose I can." He frowned. "You weren't supposed to find out though."

"Well I did. What are you going to do now? Curse me?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"What? Of course not! I'm not like that. If you're uncomfortable with it, I understand. You don't have to worry or anything. I was going to leave today."

"You were going to leave without telling me, huh?" Ashamed, Kagome nodded.

"The less you knew the better. Please understand that." She walked to the door and Inuyasha growled. He wasn't going to let her go, not without more of an explanation! She had already left the hut when he hand untangled himself from his blanket and gotten up. He ran to the door, knowing that she couldn't have gotten that far. He burst out from inside the hut and ran right into the woman he was chasing. With a surprised scream, she fell forward while he fell backward.

In front of his home was a band of shabby soldiers. One of them stepped forward and he frowned. It was the man from the storm.

"So we meet again Fujiwara-san." Inuyasha's eyes widened. How did this man know who he was? The man in front of him smirked. "Oh I know all about you Fujiwara Inuyasha. What I can't figure out is why you are wasting your talents here on a deserted island."

"No one bothers me here."

"But you've been harboring a fugitive for the past week and a half." He turned his attention to Kagome. "I gather you were about to leave this place, weren't you? That was foolish. Naraku-sama will find you no matter where you go." Kagome glared at the man.

"You are swine, Sugiyama." The man, now identified as Sugiyama sneered.

"And you're opinion doesn't matter anymore, my lady. Had you enough sense to ally yourself with Naraku as I had, you wouldn't be in this predicament. Men!" He called and two burly looking soldiers stepped forward and grabbed hold of Kagome's arms. She struggled slightly, but knew it was no use.

Sugiyama stepped forward and cupped her chin. "You really are beautiful Kagome. It's a shame that you will have to die. But maybe if you ask really nice, I could persuade Naraku-sama to let you live as my pet, hm?" Kagome snarled and spit in his face. Sugiyama frowned and wiped his cheek. "Just for that I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully." Kagome snorted at him.

"You are an imbecile if you think you have any influence over Naraku." He laughed in her face.

"Take her away boys! And while you're at it, arrest Fujiwara-san. I'm sure Naraku will be pleased with my little find." A couple more men stepped forward and grabbed Inuyasha. He immediately began to struggle, throwing the men off of him. More stepped forward to detain him, and Inuyasha began to fight them off. Sugiyama sighed and stepped forward, a rock in his hand. He smashed it atop Inuyasha's head and Inuyasha tumbled to the ground in a daze. His vision began to darken and just before he lost consciousness, he heard Sugiyama say, "If you want anything done right these days you have to do it yourself."

* * *

Naraku sat in his study, looking over the documents his spies had stolen. He knew exactly where to strike to cripple the resistance. A small knock resounded through the room and he barked, "Enter!" 

Slowly, almost timidly, the door opened and a small boy stepped in. In his hands he carried a letter.

"Onii-san, this arrived for you a moment ago." Naraku waved his hand indicating the boy to come.

"Bring it here, Souta." The boy scampered forward and placed the paper in Naraku's hand. Naraku ripped open the seal and began to read the letter from Sugiyama.

"Onii-san?" Souta questioned hesitantly. Naraku looked up from the letter for a moment to encourage him to continue. "I miss Kagome. When is she going to come back from her trip?" Naraku kept reading for a moment, a sadistic smile spreading over his face.

"Soon, Souta, very soon."

* * *

A/N: Okay so I'm going to get right down to it. It's Good News, Bad News Time! 

Good News: Thanks to my brother blackmailing me and practically dragging me to the movie theater, I saw _Transformers_ this past week. What does that possibly have to do with this story you ask? Well, there was something Optimus Prime said near the end of the movie that, dare I say it, inspired me! I now have an idea of where I want this story to go and how I want it to get there. That should mean that updates are coming out faster right? Wrong.

Bad News: I have gotten myself a job. Which means, that as soon as I start training, my time will be limited. Lovely, huh? Also, I'm having some…family issues regarding my estranged father that might prevent me from working on the story a little bit. And also, I will be away next Friday on a small vacation with my family. Lastly, I have got to finish my summer reading by the end of July so I have time to work on the assignments for them and get started on my college essays. I still have a little over 325 pages left to read of _Crime and Punishment_ and I have yet to start on _The Trial_, which is about 250 pages long.

So basically what I'm saying with all these excuses is that I'm not sure when the next update will be. It hopefully won't be more than two weeks, but if it does take longer, you now know why.

Thanks to all my reviewers for their amazing support. Yes, you too could be thanked with a personal message from me if you review!

Well that's all lovelies. Reviews are always appreciated.

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


	5. Rescue

The Crane Wife

Chapter 5- Rescue

Inuyasha groaned, finally coming back into the world of consciousness an hour or so later. Kagome sat next to him, shackles around her hands and feet. At the sound of his wakening, she turned toward him, her eyes angry and somber, and her usually smiling mouth was turned down into a deep creasing frown. Blinking the spots from his eyes, Inuyasha looked around the cell they were being held in.

"Where are we?" he asked quietly. Kagome's frown deepened.

"On a boat" was her curt reply.

"Where are they taking us?"

"Back to Naraku." She looked at him wearily. "You shouldn't be involved in this. If you had just…slept longer, I could have gotten out of there and you never would have gotten into this mess."

"Oh so this is my fault?" he growled. Kagome glared at him.

"Yes, yes it is. You stuck your nose where it didn't belong and now you have to pay for it unnecessarily! Kami, Inuyasha, sometimes you're just so…_stupid_!"

"Oh I'm stupid am I?" he yelled, "I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I do notice when certain things don't add up. If you had come clean about your abilities, then I wouldn't be here." Kagome snorted at him.

"You had no need to know of my powers."

"Yes I did!"

"How would that knowledge be useful for you? What would you do with it huh? You would have used me, just like everybody else, wouldn't you?" Inuyasha stayed silent and Kagome sighed. "And I thought you were different."

"It doesn't matter what I would have done." Inuyasha eventually spoke, "I shouldn't have been kept in the dark."

"I wasn't going to sacrifice my safety to satisfy your curiosity. And I was going to leave you a note, before I left. It would have explained everything." Inuyasha snorted.

"Somehow, I don't believe that." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"How does Sugiyama know you? And why were you hiding on that island?" Inuyasha froze.

"That's none of your business." Kagome frowned.

"At this point, I suppose it doesn't matter. We'll both be dead in a matter of hours." She turned away from him and looked out of the bars on the ship to the dreary hall before them. The boat churned violently and they both fell forward. The boat groaned at the force and the two captives looked at each other with an odd hope in their eyes. Screams and yells were faintly heard from above.

"You don't think…" Inuyasha trailed off. Kagome nodded.

"It's a possibility."

"But who would rescue us?" Kagome smirked.

"I know a few people." Tentatively, Kagome stood up, holding onto the bars of the cell as the boat was rocked with more force. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He murmured absentmindedly, his face pressed against the bars as he strained his eyes for a sign.

"I need you to help me take my kimono off." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stepped back from the bars and Kagome in shock.

"You need me to do what?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Just the outer layer, you dimwit. I can't undo the obi on my own." Inuyasha blushed.

"Uh, yeah, right, hold on" He mumbled, embarrassed. Kagome turned her back toward him and he clumsily reached for the silver obi tied in the back and untangled the knot. Folding the obi up, he handed it to her. Kagome whirled around and took the obi from his hands. She shrugged off the top layer of her kimono off, the brilliantly patterned fabric falling to the floor unceremoniously. Kagome got down on her knees, kneeling on the fabric as she scoured the fabric with her eyes. "What are you looking for?" Kagome glanced up at him quickly before turning her gaze back to the kimono.

"A feather" she told him, her hands stopping their frantic smoothing motions and settling on one spot. "Here" she pointed to the spot right in the middle of the back of the kimono. Kagome pressed her fingers to it and Inuyasha watched, amazed, as the kimono began to glow and an actual feather appeared in her hand.

The door down the hall was suddenly thrown open and two men were thrown down the hall, knocked unconscious. The door remained open and Inuyasha watched, transfixed, at the battle that was raging on the ship. Kagome brightened as she saw a woman yell and charge, her sword ready for battle.

Kagome shoved the feather she had into Inuyasha's hand. "This will protect you."

"What?"

"Just…hold on to it. I'll be back soon."

"I don't need protecting!" Inuyasha cried indignantly.

"Yes you do! Sugiyama could come down here at any moment and use you as leverage. You have no way of protecting yourself; there are no weapons down here. And I'm not leaving without you, okay? I got you into this mess and I'll get you out." Inuyasha smirked at her.

"Oh so you do admit that this is your fault." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Just hold onto the feather. It's magical. I'm going to get us out of here now." Kagome began to glow. Her arms turned into wings, her feet into talons, and her face grew a beak. With another bright flash of power, she transformed fully. Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the crane from the storm.

Squawking her goodbye, Kagome flapped her wings and slipped through the bars, flying down the hall and out the door. Inuyasha leaned through the bars as far as he could, craning his neck to watch her go. Carefully, he turned his attention to the feather in his hand. His eyebrows scrunched and he frowned; how could this little thing protect him? He stuck the feather distractedly in his haori and waited.

* * *

Sugiyama growled in anger. He knew that he would encounter confrontation, but the strength of the attack was unexpected. His crew was outnumbered. Anyone on The Resistance that could fight had to be there. He brought his sword up to parry a blow and frowned. The swordsman in front of him wasn't particularly challenging. With a quick jab, he stabbed the man through the heart, and took pleasure in watching the crimson blood soak through the man's shirt. The man let out a groan and fell to the ground. Sugiyama smiled and turned toward the brig. He had to get to the prisoners before The Resistance did. With a growl, he noticed that the door was opened and two of his men were unconscious right inside. He turned around quickly, looking for his prisoners among the fighting. 

He heard her before he saw her; the incessant squawking that the witch made to alert her allies that she was alive and well caused him to look up. His face paled when he saw her. Did that mean that they both had gotten out? He scanned the battle once more, but failed to sight the red outfit of Fujiwara. With a sadistic smile he called out to his dwindling crew, "get the bird!" With renewed vigor, his crew roared and began fighting back relentlessly. Smirking, Sugiyama turned on his heel, stepped over the two unconscious bodies and walked down the short hallway to find Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango let out a yell as she killed one more of Sugiyama's men. The man fell to her feet and she turned around, her hair in its high pony tail flicking behind her. She looked up, noting the position of her friend and ally, she went storming ahead. She was confused, but Sango knew that Kagome would let her know when it was time to retreat. The crane was circling the ship with interest, but Sango had no idea what she was looking for. 

The crane dived and Sango looked followed with alarm. Had she been hit? Did she find what she was looking for? When Kagome curved her descent to help one of the men by clawing the eyes out of Sugiyama's warriors, she smiled.

A man slowly crept up to the distracted woman. He had been watching the battle and she had seemed to be the leader of the opposition. Naraku would reward him greatly if he were to get the head of the wench. With a battle cry he burst forward, sword ready to swing.

The woman in front of him tensed and jumped out of the way just in time, drawing her sword to fight back. He lunged at her again, and Sango blocked the blow with a frown on her face. How had she not noticed this man creeping up on her? Her friend's strange behavior cast aside, she not focused purely on the battle in front of her. With a smile on her face, she parried the attack, lunging forward to make a strike. Oh was this man going to be sorry.

* * *

Inuyasha frowned when he saw Sugiyama enter the prison. He leaned against the wall, glaring at him as he drew closer. Sugiyama stopped in front of his cell with a smirk. 

"So you're friend left you behind, huh? So much for loyalty among thieves." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at Sugiyama.

"We're not thieves" he stated simply. Sugiyama let out a laugh.

"True. I suppose neither of you are. Either way, Kagome abandoned you. You're at my mercy now, Fujiwara."

"Right," Inuyasha replied sarcastically, "and pigs fly." Sugiyama frowned.

"You should know better than to be insubordinate to your superiors." Inuyasha scoffed.

"You say you know who I am, what my past is, Sugiyama. But somehow, I doubt it. Because then you'd know that I don't take orders from anyone."

"I was going to offer you a deal, but now, I think I'll just let Naraku-sama kill you slowly and painfully."

"Wow, you're a walking redundancy." Sugiyama looked at him, confused. "You shouldn't make the same empty threats over and over Sugiyama. They tend to lose their effect that way." Sugiyama charged at the bars, his hands groping at air trying to get a hold of his prisoner. Inuyasha stepped backwards, positioning him just out of reach.

"Come over here you scoundrel and face me like a man!" Sugiyama ground out. Inuyasha laughed in his face.

"Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere, Sugiyama. If I step forward, you will try, in vain, to punch me. Perhaps you will succeed in landing a blow, but it won't be that painful. If I punch you, which I most certainly will be able to, you will be knocked unconscious and thusly, I will still be locked in here. So I propose a battle of wits." Sugiyama laughed.

"Okay dear boy, let's do a battle of wits. Although with your intellect being so much lower than mine, I have a feeling that you will be at a disadvantage." Inuyasha shrugged. "Name your stakes!

"I'll hold up a certain amount of my fingers behind my back. You try and guess the number. If you guess correctly, you win. If you don't, you must unlock the jail cell and let me out." Sugiyama frowned.

"The game is in your favor." Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment.

"True, but then again, I am no match to your vast intelligence. But if you insist we even this game up a little, I'll give you three chances." Sugiyama smirked.

"Okay, let's do this Fujiwara." Inuyasha's face was blank as he slipped his left hand behind his back. He took a step forward, closer to Sugiyama.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Silence encroached upon the pair as Sugiyama mulled over his answer. After a moment, he replied,

"Two." Inuyasha sighed.

"Really Sugiyama, that was a wasted guess."

"Five." Inuyasha shook his head. Sugiyama frowned at this point, getting slightly frustrated.

"Three."

"Wrong again. Now you should open up this cell you stupid git." Sugiyama growled.

"Never!" He lunged at Inuyasha again, but Inuyasha was prepared for this. Removing his hand from behind his back, he brought his fist back, ready to punch Sugiyama. He never got that far. Instead, as soon as Sugiyama grasped him, he was repelled by powerful blue light, which blasted him into the cell opposite the one he was in, successfully knocking the man unconscious. Inuyasha sighed.

"Damn, and I didn't even get to punch him." Kneeling down, he tried to reach through the bars to grab the keys at Sugiyama's belt. After ten minutes of trying, he gave up. Fate was not on his side.

* * *

Sango looked around in satisfaction. Sugiyama's men were either killed or unconscious. Her team had sustained minimal casualties. The only problem was that Kagome was still circling the boat. With a sigh, she called up, "what are we looking for Kagome?" The crane gave a squawk and dived down, flying past her. Sango turned, and followed her friend with her eyes, watching her fly through an open doorway. Her sword poised, Sango ran after her. 

Sango looked surprised when she walked into the brig. Especially when Sugiyama's unconscious body lay a few feet ahead of her. She moved forward cautiously, as Kagome squawked, flapping her wings, frenzied.

"The keys are on his belt." A voice called, and Sango jumped, turning toward the man in the jail cell. He rolled his eyes. "Look, just unlock me."

"Why?"

"Because Kagome wants you to." The crane squawked in affirmation. Sango leaned down and unfastened the key ring. "If the battle is over, why hasn't she changed back?" Sango looked up and him briefly before sticking the key in the lock and turning.

"It takes too much magic. In a few hours, she'll change back, when her magic has replenished itself." Inuyasha shrugged and picked up the obi and the kimono that were left on the floor, before walking out of the cell and down the hall, stepping on Sugiyama's body as he passed. Sango chuckled at his antic, but followed him out. It was time to leave. Kagome flapped up her wings and rose, flying down the hall behind the two. As she flapped, a feather fell from her wing and floated to the ground, unnoticed.

* * *

Hours later, Sugiyama woke from his comatose state. Groaning, he held his head in his hands. The Resistance had taken over his ship and beaten his crew. The entire mission was a failure and now, he had lost the treasure Naraku so desperately wanted. Slowly rising to his feet, he walked slowly towards the door, his head bowed in defeat. A few steps out he suddenly stopped in shock. Squatting down, he picked up a white feather with curiosity. Twirling the object between his thumb and index finger he smiled evilly. 

Perhaps the mission wasn't a lost cause after all.

* * *

A/N: So it's long. Took me a long time to write and rewrite and rewrite so be nice. It still seems kind of rushed to me, but then again, I suppose I really was just tired of writing it. 

A cookie for the people who can tell me where I got the "battle of wits" idea from (hint: never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!).

I'm sure many of you want to know what the deal with the feathers are. Have a guess, I enjoy reading them. Will I tell you if you're right? Yes. Will I tell you if you're wrong? Yes. Will I tell you what it is? No.

Nothing much else to report. No idea when the next update will be. Happy August. Reviews are appreciated.

Emily  
Notes-and-Photographs


	6. Resistance

The Crane Wife

Chapter 6- Resistance

With a frown, Kagome allowed one of the guards to lead her down the hallway to the captain's cabin. Having finally been able to turn back into a human, she needed to talk with Sango. Stopping at the door, she bowed politely to the guard. He nodded at her and leaned against the wall, signaling her to go in. Knocking briefly, she opened the door and closed it quietly behind her.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon, Kagome." The pirate queen called out. She was leaning back in a chair, her feet up on the desk. She took a bite of an apple and motioned for Kagome to sit. Kagome's frown deepened. "What can I do for you?"

"Why is Inuyasha locked up?"

"Oh, the other captive. Well, I don't have a choice, Kagome. You should know that we can't trust anyone. It's war. For all we know, he could be Naraku's spy."

"That's not possible, Sango!"

"Nothing is impossible. We have to be careful, Kagome. Or else we will wind up sacrificing everything we've worked for. When we get closer to a port, we'll drop him off, but until then, he stays in the brig."

"If he leaves, so do I." Sango raised her eyebrows.

"You'll what?"

"I'll leave."

"But…why? He's just some man! He's not worth it! You know you're invaluable to The Resistance, Kagome. We'd be lost without you."

"And it's my fault that Inuyasha is even in the middle of this mess. Naraku wanted him for something, or else Sugiyama would have just killed him. I'm not going to desert him in some strange place where he can be hunted down." Silence overtook the two women. Sango frowned and lowered her feet to the ground, sitting up in her chair.

"What has this man done for you, Kagome, that you'd be willing to sacrifice yourself and countless other lives for?"

"He saved my life." Kagome spoke calmly. Sango sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win.

"If we bring him back to headquarters, Kagome, then I'm going to hold you responsible for him."

"That's fine. As long as he's safe, I'll accept all responsibility and consequences for his actions." Sango nodded.

"Now, what do you have to report? Did you manage to get any information?" Kagome shook her head.

"I was captured right in the beginning, which was suspicious. The only people that knew what I was doing were The Resistance."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Kagome nodded solemnly.

"We have a traitor among us."

* * *

Souta knew he shouldn't be watching. He shouldn't be spying. But he had to know. He needed to know if Kagome-chan was alright. 

"Forgive me, your Excellency." Sugiyama's voice echoed through the rice paper walls. Vaguely, Souta could make out the figures of the man, Naraku, and a couple guards.

"Oh, but why, Sugiyama? You have failed me again." Sugiyama fell to his knees and bowed.

"I and the crew were ambushed!" Sugiyama cried out.

"So you're telling me that you, my top officer, are incapable of handling a few peasants carrying torches and pitchforks?"

"It was The Resistance, sir." Naraku laughed.

"Ah yes, them. They're nothing but a bothersome nuisance. If you fell to them, then you're not very skilled."

"Y-yes, Naraku-sama."

"It is alright, though, Sugiyama. I knew that you wouldn't be able to last against them when I received word that the battle was going to take place."

"Y-you kn-knew that we were going to be ambushed?"

"Hmm, indeed I did. I have more than one connection in The Resistance. So now tell me, Sugiyama, why I should spare you?"

"Naraku-sama," Sugiyama sat up and reached into his pocket. "I bring you one of the crane's feathers." Naraku's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Oh? Bring it here!" he directed at one of the guards. One of the shadowed figured moved toward the man on the floor, plucked something from his hands, and walked it back to Naraku. He studied it for a moment before, placing it down to his side.

"Good work, Sugiyama."

"Thank you milord."

"It's such a pity it comes a little too late." There was a sudden movement from a guard and a scream from Sugiyama. Blood splattered the rice paper sickeningly. Souta's eyes widened and he let out a small gasp before getting up and running back down the hallway towards his room.

* * *

Inuyasha was jarred awake by two men picking him up from the brig. "Hey!" he shouted. They dropped him to the floor and he fell with a thump. Steadily, he rose, glaring at the two men. "Was that really necessary?" They didn't answer. Instead, they grabbed hold of his upper arms tightly, and led him out of the prison. 

"Where are we going?" He asked, but didn't get a reply. He didn't expect one. They brought him all the way up to the main deck of the ship and brought him off at a dock. Inuyasha wasn't sure what was going on. Where was Kagome? The rest of The Resistance? Why were they taking him off the ship in the middle of the night? Were they going to kill him? Inuyasha frowned. Somehow, he knew that Kagome would never allow it.

Walking up a path, Inuyasha noticed a bright, vermillion torii (1) gate looming on the horizon. Inuyasha's eyes widened, confusion evident on his face. Why were they headed to a shrine of all places? They walked underneath the gate and into the courtyard, dragging Inuyasha to the chozuya (2). They bowed and then they cleansed their hands and their mouths, then nodded for Inuyasha to do the same. Bowing again, they left the structure.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" The two men shook their heads and put a finger to their lips.

"You must be quiet." one whispered, "It will all make sense soon." Inuyasha frowned but followed the men as they led him to the back of the shrine, where a little building stood. Slowly, one of them men opened the door and they pushed Inuyasha in. To his surprise, the room housed a well. "We must jump." said the man who talked before. Inuyasha looked at his skeptically.

The silent man stepped forward and jumped. Inuyasha looked wide eyed. Why in the world would they try to kill themselves? "Trust in Kagome-sama's magic, Fujiwara-san." The man said before pushing Inuyasha unexpectedly down the well. He yelled out in surprise, and waited for the inevitable collision of his body and the ground. But it didn't come. Suddenly he felt himself being engulfed by light and then he slowly lowered to the ground. He couldn't quite make out where he was in the dark. He seemed to still be in the well, but the well house was gone. From above he heard,

"You made it through!" His head snapped up at the sound of Kagome's voice. He could make out her face, peering down at him. Kagome stood in a field, looking down the well at her companion,a look of relief and a smile on her face.

"What the hell is going on wench?" Kagome's smile faltered for a second at the wench comment, but she held her tongue.

"Welcome, Inuyasha, to The Resistance."

* * *

A/N: So I hate that last part…But I updated!! I've got the day off from school so I've been working on this chapter for a few hours now, instead of my homework. Now for the Japanese terms. 

1- A torii is a traditional Japanese gate commonly found at the entry to a Shinto shrine, although it can be found at Buddhist temples as well. It has two upright supports and two crossbars on the top, and is frequently painted vermilion.

2- A Chozuya , also known as a Temizuya, is a Shinto structure with a water-filled basin where worshipers wash their hands and rinse their mouths to purify themselves before approaching the main shrine.

Well, I'll try to update next Friday, the 21st, but it probably won't happen. I've got a paper and a big assignment due on that Monday.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


	7. Home

The Crane Wife

Chapter 7-Home

Kagome hurled a ladder down the well and Inuyasha grabbed onto it, hauling himself out of the deep well. Finally out of the tiny space, Inuyasha glanced quickly at his surroundings, trying to ascertain where he had been transported. From what he could tell, he was in an unsettled field in the middle of a forest. "Where are we?" he questioned.

"Headquarters. I had to pull a lot of stings to allow you to enter here." Inuyasha frowned.

"I know that we're at headquarters. But where exactly is headquarters? It's a meadow in the middle of nowhere!" Kagome nodded.

"I know. Down the path there is a village. That village is where everyone stays. The only way to get to and from the village and back to the real world is through the well."

"It's enchanted right?" Kagome nodded.

"With one of my feathers."

"Oh."

"Speaking of which, do you still have the one I gave you." Inuyasha nodded and reached into his haori. He pulled out the feather carefully and handed it to her.

"Here." Kagome smiled at him.

"Thank you for keeping it safe." She took the feather and placed it over her heart gently. It glowed pink faintly for a moment and then disappeared back into the kimono.

"Why are those things so special anyway?" Inuyasha asked offhandedly.

"Well," Kagome began, looping her arm through his and began to walk and lead him towards the village, "it is the source of all my magic. As a feather, the magic is raw and able to be used by anyone. I have to be extra careful about when my feathers fall. When the last one falls, my magic fades away." They walked in silence before Kagome spoke again.

"There are some rules you should know before you enter the village. No one is allowed to leave or enter during the day. Only at night. I placed a concealment spell that only works at night on the shrine. It will prevent you from being seen. However, it doesn't muffle noise, so you need to be extra quiet coming and going. The shrine used to belong to my Grandfather, so Naraku knows all about it and he usually has it watched.

"Also, there's no fighting, at all. No violence whatsoever. I'm accountable for your actions and I'm not going to get in trouble because you decided to be an uncouth barbarian and slug someone in the face for looking at you the wrong way." Inuyasha snorted.

"I wouldn't do that and you know it." Kagome sighed.

"I know, Inuyasha. I just wanted to make it abundantly clear. And also, anything you do or see here cannot be repeated to anyone. Ever. Lastly, you cannot leave the village unaccompanied. Someone has to be with you at all times."

"That's stupid! Are you saying that I can't even get a moment to myself?" Sadly, Kagome shook her head.

"I know it seems unreasonable, but it's necessary." Inuyasha huffed.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get to this stupid village. I need some sleep." They made the rest of the walk in silence. As the village appeared over the horizon, Kagome smiled contentedly. She was home at last.

"Kagome!" Came a shout and suddenly, a small boy with wild red hair hurled himself at her, tackling her to the ground. Inuyasha stared, not sure what to do. Kagome laughed and hugged the boy closer.

"Hey there Shippo."

"You were supposed to be back weeks ago! You promised me Kagome!"

"I know Shippo. I was really careful too. But I got hurt, and Inuyasha here took care of me until I could find my way back here." The little boy looked at Inuyasha suspiciously, sizing the man up. After a moment, Shippo smiled and clambered off Kagome and gripped onto Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha frowned, hitting the boy upside the head.

"Let go of me, brat." Shippo's eyes began to tear up.

"You mean old man! I was just thanking you!" The floodgates opened and the tears began to fly down his face. "Kagome! He hit me!" Kagome sighed and hauled herself off the ground.

"I know Shippo, I know." Her eyes narrowed. "What did I just tell you about violence? I said no fighting! I don't know what goes through your mind that you even thought it would be okay to hit anyone, let alone a child!" she yelled.

"Feh. It's not my fault. The kid was getting all touchy feely." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone is as emotionally constipated as you. Some people, particularly children, are able to express their happiness and thanks in productive ways. Now come on. If you can promise me you're not going to hit anyone else, I'll introduce you to everyone." Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine. So much for getting some sleep." Kagome reached down and grabbed Shippo's hand and they continued onto to the village. As they walked down the streets of the village people called out hello's and welcome back's to Kagome, smiles on their faces, obviously overjoyed to see her alive and well. Inuyasha frowned. He hadn't realized how important she was to everyone. The weight of all these people's lives and freedom was on her shoulder and she acted like it didn't bother her in the least. He wasn't quite sure how she could stand it.

"Here we are." Kagome spoke softly. Shippo scampered up ahead and opened the door to her hut and with a smile, Kagome led him up the stairs and inside. Inside, the small hut was crowded full of people who seemed relieved and happy that she was safe and sound at last.

"Welcome home Lady Kagome!" a man in purple robes and eyes to match spoke serenely. "It is good to see that you have outsmarted Naraku once again." Kagome laughed and this seemed to be the cue for everyone to jump up and surround her.

"How'd you escape?" a man wrapped in wolf's fur asked.

"Were you hurt, nee-san?" Said a similar man with a mohawk.

"Of course she wasn't hurt you idiot. She's my woman after all!" proclaimed the third man in fur, haughtily.

"It is good to see ye well child." An old woman spoke quietly.

"Sango said that she had to rescue you in a huge battle! Did you really turn into a crane?!" a small girl asked. Slowly, Inuyasha backed away from the lively group and slipped outside of the hut, leaning against the rice paper on the outside, heeding Kagome's warning that he shouldn't go anywhere by himself. He sighed. He didn't belong in there. He was an outsider. He lived on an island by himself for a reason. Slowly, he sat down on the steps and frowned, wishing that he could go back to his isolated existence.

Back inside, Kagome answered all the questions calmly, telling the tale of her escape and the rescue operation.

"But I really wouldn't have been able to do any of it without Inuyasha's help." She scanned the room looking for the man, frowning when she realized he wasn't in the room. "Where in the world did that man run off to?" She turned around and began to walk towards the door but stopped when she saw that it was open. In the moonlight she could make out Inuyasha, his back to her, staring out at the village. The old woman, Kaede, hobbled forward and stood next to Kagome, watching the young man sitting lugubriously on the steps.

"Is that the Inuyasha ye were talking about?" Kagome nodded. Kaede gave her a slight push. "Go on, child. Bring him back inside. Kagome made her way outside and plopped down next to Inuyasha.

"Hey." Inuyasha continued to look straight ahead.

"Hi." He said, his voice lackluster.

"You want to come back inside and meet everyone? I promise, then you can get some sleep."

"Why am I here Kagome?" he asked softly.

"Why? Because it's not safe back on that island. Naraku knows where you were. And I don't want you to get in trouble because you helped me out. Besides, I think I'd miss you too much if we were to just drop you off at some random safe location." Inuyasha turned to face her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're here because I _want _you to be here Inuyasha. Now come on, let's go back inside so you can get to know everyone." Kagome stood and extended her hand to the man before her. Hesitantly he placed his in hers and got to his feet and walked inside. "Everyone, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Kaede, Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, Miroku, and Rin." She said pointing to each person respectively. They smiled at him warmly, welcoming him to the group. Kagome was still holding his hand and Inuyasha allowed a small smile to take over his face. For the first time in a long time, he felt at home.

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 7. Thank you all for being patient and dealing with this crazy update schedule. A lot is going on this time of year. Unless by some miracle I have time between now and Thanksgiving, you won't be hearing from me for a while. The next set of days of that I'll have time to write on will be Thanksgiving break. I know. It's a long time. But that's why I was being nice this chapter and didn't leave you with a cliffhanger.

Again, I apologize. This school year is proving to be more stressful than I ever thought it could be. So until it's over, updates will be far and few between, much to my dismay (though everything should ease up a bit in January, when I've gotten all my college applications in).

Reviews are always appreciated.

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


	8. Outcasts

The Crane Wife

Chapter 8-Outcasts

Inuyasha woke suddenly, his heart racing, drenched in sweat. He stared in the dark at the roof of the hut, taking deep breaths trying to calm himself. He could hear the agonizing screams of the dream still ringing in his ears. Slowly, he glanced around the room; everyone was still asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief he sat up on his futon and listened to the comforting, light snores of the woman who slept across the room.

She looked so innocent; pure. An air of kindness seemed to exude form her. How in the world did someone as unclean as him wind up being in the company of her? Deep down, he knew it wouldn't last. Good things just didn't happen to people like him. With a sigh, Inuyasha slowly stood and walked across the room, opening the door, and letting the cool air of the night wrap around him, embrace him. With one last glance back at the sleeping Kagome, he left the hut.

He knew that he shouldn't be out alone; Kagome had explained that people might suspect he was a spy and all hell would break loose then. But he needed to be away, to be alone for a while. Stopping along the path he had been practically running down, he stared up at the large tree in front of him. Without a moment's hesitation, he jumped up, grasping the branch with his calloused hands and hauled himself up. Now perched on the branch he reached up, climbed higher, higher, faster, faster, until he couldn't climb up any more. Leaning back against the trunk of the tree he stared out blankly at the other tree tops, covered in the same unending, green foliage. He basked in the silence, the anonymity.

No one knew who he was here. He was just Inuyasha, the person who helped save "Kagome-sama" or the new guy. Nobody knew his past. He was _free_. A smile grew on his face but as quick as it came it disappeared as he heard a rustling jingle below.

Someone was there.

He peered down from his perch, squinting in the darkness, trying to make out the figure below. "Would you like to come down and talk, Inuyasha-san?" The voice floated up to his ears and he glared. It was that stupid monk. "You don't have to. I'll be staying here regardless."

"Feh…idiotic bozo" Inuyasha muttered. He began his descent; if Miroku wasn't going to leave, he would.

"It would not be wise for you to leave. I'll vouch for you if you stay, but if you leave, and Kagome-sama finds out…" He trailed off, letting Inuyasha fill in the blanks for himself. A grimace appeared on his face and Inuyasha jumped down next to Miroku and crossed his arms over his chest indignantly.

"I'm not going to talk to you."

"No one said you had to." Silence resonated between them. Inuyasha spared a glance at the man next to him and curiously, he asked,

"What are you doing out here anyway, monk?" Miroku smiled smugly, triumphantly.

"Someone is always here to welcome recruits coming back from a mission. We have two coming back this night. You can stay and meet them if you would like."

"Feh, it's not like I have a choice."

"I know." Inuyasha glared at him. "Do you mind if I ask what bothered you enough in the fist place to have you run out here alone?" Inuyasha looked away.

"It's nothing. Just a dream."

"This dream…it haunted you correct?"

"Feh, so what if it did? My past isn't as bright and cheery as most peoples. I think I'm allowed to be haunted."

"You should tell Kagome-sama. It would probably help lighten your burden." Inuyasha snorted.

"I'm not going to corrupt Kagome by telling her of my past."

"She won't care you know."

"That's what you say now. Trust me, it'll only make Kagome hate me." He sighed at this realization.

"Kagome is remarkably accepting. Everyone here has a past that they're not too proud of. If you haven't been able to figure it out, The Resistance is made up of the outcasts of society; the thieves, the bandits, the con artists, the pirates. But what unites us our desire to see Naraku taken down." Inuyasha chuckled.

"I know what you're doing. You don't have to lie to make me feel better. Everybody here is too pure for that kind of a past. Especially you. You're a monk for crying out loud."

"It is against my principles as a monk to lie, Inuyasha-san, and I'm offended that you think I would do such a thing." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Now because you insist on slandering my character with accusations, I suppose I shall have to provide some examples for you." Inuyasha snorted. "As you know, Sango-san is a pirate. Shippou and Rin are little thieves, although, I suppose their indiscretions can be excused as they are orphaned and with no one else to take care of them. Kouga and his brothers are the famous Wolf Bandits that steal from those unprotected on the road. Even my past is a tiny bit unsavory."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I suppose one would say that I…appreciate the female form a little more than is socially accepted." Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"So you're a letch."

"I wouldn't put it in exactly those words."

"Yeah but the rest of us would." Spoke a womanly voice. Both men turned and looked at the two new arrivals. Two women stood, watching them, seemingly sizing up the newest addition. One woman was dressed in a maroon striped kimono, tied with a yellow obi. The other was dressed in red and white priestess robes, her hair tied back, her brown eyes cold as stone. Inuyasha stared in shock at the priestess, completely baffled by her presence.

"Ah ladies. Welcome back." Miroku bowed slightly. "This is Inuyasha-san. He's our newest recruit and one of Kagome-sama's rescuers. Inuyasha, this is Kagura," He nodded to the woman in the kimono, "and—" Inuyasha cut him off.

"Kikyo? Is that really you?" The woman frowned.

"I see that Kagome's taken in another stray. Someone needs to let her know that murderers aren't welcome here." She said sardonically. Inuyasha sighed.

"I deserve all your hatred Kikyo. I know that." He admitted.

"What are you even doing here, Inuyasha?" She spat.

"I'm…not quite sure, to be honest."

"Then leave."

"Inuyasha-san is welcome to stay Kikyo. You know that it is our philosophy to welcome anyone who would like to join the fight against Naraku." Miroku spoke up. Kikyo scoffed. Slowly, she drew her bow up and notched an arrow. "What are you doing?"

"Inuyasha, you can either leave this place alive, or I'll make sure you leave it dead."

"You know what Kikyo, you're right; I am a murderer. But don't you stand there and pretend that you're entirely pure. There's blood on your hands and you know it. So if I'm forced to leave, than you should be too." Kikyo glared.

"Liar!" She yelled. Miroku moved in front of Inuyasha, blocking him with his body.

"Kikyo, put the arrow down, or you will be the one leaving. You know the policy on violence." He took a step forward, closer to Kikyo, his hand outstretched, about to grasp onto the bow.

"Never." Miroku frowned and leapt forward, tackling Kikyo to the ground. With the collision, Kikyo's grip on the arrow failed and it launched, firing itself directly at Inuyasha. It pierced him through the shoulder, pinning him to the tree behind him. Inuyasha cried out in pain, his arm coming up to cradle the wound. Time began to slow and sound began to fade. Inuyasha saw Miroku rush over to him, his mouth moving in hurried words. He blinked, and black began to invade his vision. A moment later, he lost consciousness.

* * *

A/N:….Happy Thanksgiving? A week early...Hi everyone! I have good news! I'm alive! And I've finally finished typing up the chapter. It's been handwritten for weeks, but I never got around to typing it. No time. 

Anyways, I apologize for the cliffhanger. And for the fact that it's been a long time and will be another month or so until I update again (Christmas).

Reviews are always appreciated.

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs

P.S.- If I changed my penname, would anyone object/be confused?


	9. Aftermath

The Crane Wife

Chapter 9-Aftermath

_"Tou-san…your home is really big" __the little boy__ remarked in awe, his tiny body dwarfed by his father's. The older man chuckled. _

_"You'll get used to it soon Inuyasha."_

_"But what about Mamma? How will she get used to it?__" The older man stiffened._

_"She'll adjust." The man's voice was strained, the truth hidden behind it._

_"Why did we have to come here again Tou-san?"_

_"No more questions Inuyasha. No more." The little boy frowned but did as he was told. They walked into the large palace, his father with confidence, he with trepidation. He took his first step inside the place and glanced around curiously._

_"That thing cannot stay __here,__" a woman's voice screeched, breaking Inuyasha__'s__ concentration. The little boy looked up at the imposing figure in front of him. Frightened, he clung to his father's leg. _

_"He does not have anywhere else to go Haruka" His father spoke softly. The woman glared, her gaze directed right at him._

_"You will not tarnish the name of our family by bringing him here!"_

_"__You do not have a say in the matter. I am not going to just leave him to fend for himself."_

_"He is not needed here! You already have an heir. Have you forgotten your other son?" His father shook his head._

_"Not now Haruka." His father gently removed Inuyasha's tiny hands from his clothing. He turned and walked down the hallway. Haruka frowned before running down the hall after him. Inuyasha stared after them in confusion and fear. What would he do now?_

_"You've ruined everything."A voice came from his side. Inuyasha looked toward the sound, shocked to see another boy standing next to him. He was older than he was by a few years and dressed in white. The boy looked at him disgusted before turning on his heel and walking away.

* * *

_

"Kagome-sama! Wake up!" Kagome's eyes went wide open and she found herself staring into the deep violet ones of Miroku.

"What is it?" She asked breathlessly.

"It's Inuyasha. You must come quickly. I've already woken Kaede-sama."

"Kaede? Is Inuyasha alright?" She questioned at the name of the old nurse. Miroku did not answer. "Take me to him." She rose and walked out of the hut, Miroku a few steps behind her.

* * *

_Mother wasn't coming. He felt incredibly stupid not being able to figure it out. Sesshoumaru had told him that she was dead to spite him. It wasn't true, he told himself, running away to find his father._

_His father wouldn't lie to him. _

_He didn't. "Your mother is dead Inuyasha."And it was just like that, that Inuyasha's world shattered, his innocence gone. He didn't cry then. He was too confused and shocked to do anything. His father placed his large hand on Inuyasha's shoulder but the little boy shook it off. __He didn't want his comfort. His father understood and let the boy run out of the room and back to his own. _

_Inuyasha didn't cry until the moon was high in the sky._

* * *

"Oh my." Kagome lifted her right hand, covering her mouth in shock. Kaede stood beside her, a frown on her face. "What happened?"

"Kikyo shot an arrow at him." Kagura supplied bluntly.

"But…why's he stuck to the tree? Why hasn't anyone taken him down yet!" She screamed. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The arrow was dipped in poison. Moving him will only make it circulate faster." Kagome fell to her knees, and the tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at his helpless form. He had put his life on the line for hers so many times these past few weeks and she couldn't repay him; she couldn't even give him his dignity. Kaede hobbled forward expecting the wound carefully. She turned away from the young man pinned to the tree and hobbled back where everyone had gathered.

"I will do what I can."

* * *

_He hated it here. He missed his home out in the country with his mother more and more each day. His father was distant, so unlike the way he acted back when Mamma was alive. Sesshoumaru and his mother hated him; they taunted him, called him names, occasionally beat him. Back at home, this never happened. _

_He had never been so unhappy in his short life. That's why he was running away. Any place had to be better than here. It was nothing more than a prison of hate and sadness. He knew it would hurt his father even more, but he deserved it. Running away would make Haruka-sama and Sesshoumaru-nii-san happy, but he didn't care. Let them think they had wo__n. He would have the last laugh._

_As the moon rose in the sky, Inuyasha peered out from the shoji screen door to his room. The halls were deserted. Slowly, quietly, he made his way down the halls and out the door. Once he had reached the outside, he began to run. He __reached the gates and stopped, catching his breath. He gave the place one last look and frowned. He never wanted to go back there ever._

_He ran down the path and ran into the woods, not caring where he went as long as he got far away from home. Once he felt he was far enough away, he began walking again. He began to hear a noise; it sounded like crying. Curious, he followed the noise as best he could. He peered into a clearing and found a small girl, about his age, crying. _

_Stepping into the clearing, Inuyasha sat down next to the girl._

_"Why are you crying?" The girl sniffed._

_"Because I'm lost."_

_"I'm not lost. I'm running away." The girl looked up at him._

_"Really?" Inuyasha nodded with conviction. "But won'__t you miss your family?"_

_"They don't care about me." He spat. _

_"Oh," the little girl murmured. "I'm sorry."_

_"My mama loved me." The girl gave him a curious look. "She died."_

_"My family is dead. All of them. My mama and my papa."_

_"Who takes care of you then?"_

_"Keiko-sama. She's a miko. She's training me to be one to. I don't want to be one."_

_"Then why don't you run away?"The little girl frowned._

_"I've got nowhere to go."_

_"You can stay with me!"_

_"Really."_

_"Oh thank you!" The little girl's arms encircled his body. "My name's Kikyo."_

_"I'm Inuyasha. You don't have to worry anymore Kikyo. I'll love you and take care of you forever."Kikyo leaned against him and smiled. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes; he hadn't realized how tired he was._

* * *

"She has to leave Sango! She violated the rules."

"Kagome, calm down." Sango tried to placate the enraged woman.

"I won't calm down. Inuyasha did nothing to warrant the attack."

"Nothing?" Kikyo snorted. "He's done plenty in his past. He deserves his fate."

"Then you deserve to be thrown out" Kagome spat.

"I delivered justice!"

"You almost killed a man!"

"We kill people on a daily basis. Death is a fact of life. But I suppose you've never had to experience it, what with _your_ upbringing." Kagome reached out to slap Kikyo across the face but Sango grabbed her hand and held her back. Kagome struggled to be let free.

"Don't you ever suggest that I've had it easier than you! You know very little about my life. Just because I wasn't dirt poor doesn't mean I didn't suffer."

"Ha! You are worse than all of us combined. We may be bandits and thieves but at least we didn't work for the scum that we're fighting against. The only suffering you've ever had to experience was your own guilt!"

"_That's enough!_" Sango called out. "No more fighting. Kikyo cannot and will not be thrown out of The Resistance."

"You're letting her off when she tried to murder one of our own?!" Kagome cried out.

"She _will_ be punished Kagome. But not with expulsion."

"But she directly violated the rules!"

"And she knows too many of our secrets! The last thing we need is another leek." Kagome frowned.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was the mole." Kikyo laughed.

"You've got more motive than any one of us to betray our trust. If I were you Sango, I would keep a close eye on her." Kikyo walked out of the room, her hair billowing behind her. Kagome glared at her as she left before turning back to Sango.

"This isn't right." Sango sighed.

"I'm not happy with it either Kagome. But you have to admit, Kikyo is one of the best we've got for reconnaissance missions. We can't just get rid of her. Not only would she be at liberty to tell all she knows, she has an undercover role to play. If she suddenly disappeared, it would do more harm than good." Kagome frowned but said no more. She would accept the truth but that didn't mean that she had to like it.

"I'm going to go check on Inuyasha."

* * *

_An older Inuyasha made his way through the woods in the middle of the night to the clearing that he had met Kikyo in years prior. All of eleven years old now, Inuyasha was older and wiser; he knew he would never be able to escape__ the life that his father had taken him into; not now, not when he was still young. But now that he was older, his father was teaching him to fight, to become the general of the army. Sesshoumaru was his heir, but his father wanted to make sure that he was taken care of after his death. _

_But it didn't matter. Inuyasha appreciated the skill he was learning, but he knew that his father's idealistic views of the future would never come to be. Sesshoumaru hated him and the minute his father died, Inuyasha knew that he would not have a place in the House of the Moon. _

_"You're late," spoke a female voice, slightly amused._

_"I had some issues getting out, that's all Kikyo." The girl giggled._

_"I understand. I got here late myself."_

_"Keiko-sama still keeping guard huh?" He smiled. Kikyo nodded and moved forward, enveloping him in a hug._

_"I missed you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes._

_"It's been three days Kikyo."_

_"That doesn't mean I can't miss you. You're my only friend, you know that Inuyasha."_

_"And you're mine. No one wants to be friends with the bastard child of the great Daimyo.__" Kikyo hugged him tighter._

_"When we're older, we'll get out of this place. We'll be able to live our lives like we want to." Inuyasha nodded in agreement. _

_"One day" he murmured. "One day."

* * *

_

Kagome watched him as he lay on the futon, not moving. Sweat trickled down his flushed face and she could still see that his wound was bleeding through the bandages. Delicately, she unwrapped the bandages and took a wet cloth to the wound, cleaning it out to prevent infection. Rewrapping the injury tightly, she prayed that he would pull through.

"How is he, child?" Kaede's mothering voice asked. Kagome paused.

"It's not looking good." Kaede frowned.

"I am sure he will survive child. He is too strong for death to take him at the moment."

"This is all my fault. Everything is my fault."

"Nay, it's not child. Stop blaming yourself for the actions of others."

"If I hadn't been stupid and wound up on that island—"

"Then you would have never have made such a loyal friend. If he didn't want to be with ye, he would have left long ago." Kagome remained silent. "He will live. I am sure of it."

* * *

"So what did the kid even do to you anyway?" Kagura asked nonchalantly, looking out the window of the room she and Kikyo shared. Kikyo frowned at the question.

"Why the sudden interest?" She responded. Kagura shrugged.

"Idle curiosity, nothing more. It just seemed quite out of character for you Kikyo. You don't get riled up easily." Kikyo didn't respond. Kagura did not need to know about their past. Kagura didn't pursue the subject further.

"Well, well, well. Look whose back" Kagura remarked, a sly smile on her face. Kikyo looked out the same window, interested as to whom Kagura was referring to.

"It can't be…"

"I do believe it is. Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru." The two of them watched as the regal man, dressed in all white walked by, his head held high and his retainer trailing along behind, trying to keep up. Kikyo stared, shocked by this sudden turn of events. Things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas :). I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. Any questions or guesses as to who the mole is, feel free to ask through review, private message, email, or instant message.

Thank you for reading and as always, reviews are appreciated.

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


	10. Perspective

The Crane Wife

Chapter 10-Perspective

Sesshoumaru was irritated by the stares of the common people as he walked by them. He wrinkled his nose in disdain as they all looked on after him in curiosity, never giving him the respect he deserved. He could kill them all with one hand if he wanted to. Frowning, he walked straight up to Sango's hut. He has business with the woman pirate.

Walking regally up the stairs and sliding the shoji door open, Sesshoumaru entered the hut. Sango looked toward the door from where she was standing, in the middle of the room, sword poised in the air; she had been training. She lowered her weapon and placed it back inside its scabbard before bowing respectfully to Sesshoumaru.

"Please, come in and have a seat Sesshoumaru" Sango spoke softly.

"I would prefer it if this conversation were private" he remarked, his eyes narrowing at the woman. He had never liked her. He respected her, but didn't like her at all. She was shrewd and calculating, outspoken and brash at times. But for all his hate, he would admit that she lead the group to the best of her abilities.

"My office then?" He nodded and walked down the hallway ahead of her. Sango pursed her lips as she watched him go. Just what was he doing back here?

* * *

_Inuyasha walked up the stairs to the shrine, slowly, steadily. He stopped at the Torii gate, not en__tering the sacred place. He waited; Kikyo would be there soon. She had told him to wait outside the shrine and she would meet him when she could get away. Inuyasha was fine with waiting the whole day. It beat having to go back to the compound where his father would lectu__re him about getting into fights with Sesshoumaru. His father just didn't understand and to be quite honest, neither did he. _

_Sure, he hated Sesshoumaru, but not like Sesshoumaru hated him. He hated Sesshoumaru because Sesshoumaru picked on him, belittled him, made his life a living hell every day since he was forced to come to the compound. But Sesshoumaru hated Inuyasha through no fault of his own. Sesshoumaru hated him because he existed. In the beginning, Inuyasha tried his hardest not to upset his elder brother, but after a few months, he learned that everything he did upset Sesshoumaru. So he stopped trying to endear himself to a person who wasn't going to make the slightest effort to __try and like him. _

_He straightened up when he heard two people walking towards him slowing, chatting amiably. They turned the corner and Inuyasha's eyes widened. There was Kikyo walking with a man __whose arm was looped through hers.__ Kikyo's face was accented with a pretty blush as the man talked animatedly, making her giggle occasionally._

_Inuyasha didn't understand what Kikyo was doing, and as the couple approached, Inuyasha__ wanted to ru__n back do__wn the stairs, but he didn't__ He couldn't stop watching, his curiosity getting the better of him. He leaned around the other side of the Gate, hoping to not be seen. However, he was; Kikyo had seen a__ flash of red at the top of the steps and __gasped in alarm._

_"Is everything alright Okamura-san?" The man beside her spoke, concerned._

_"Hai, I'__m alright, Akitoki__-sama." She untangled her arm from his and gave him a low bow. He smiled warmly at her. _

_"Please, Okamura-san, I would like it very much if you called me __Hojo-san."_

_"If that is your wish, Hojo-san." If possible, the man's smile widened. _

_"I will see you next week, then?" Kikyo nodded in the affirmative and bowed to him again._

_"Until next week, Hojo-san." Hojo bowed slightly to her before turning his back and walking down the stairs, never once noticing Inuyasha. Kikyo walked to Inuyasha's hiding place, but refused to look at him._

_"Who is that guy anyway?"_

_"His name is Akitoki Hojo. He comes here often, to talk to me."_

_"I thought…I was your only friend."Kikyo nodded._

_"You are. Akitoki-sama is going to marry me. It has all been arranged by Keiko-sama and Akitoki-sama's parents and I see no point in trying to hate my future husband."_

_"You…you're going to marry that fool?" Kikyo shrugged._

_"He loves me, apparently. He'll take good care of me."_

_"How long have you known?" Inuyasha asked distantly._

_"About a year now."_

_"And you didn't think that I might want to know this?" Kikyo stiffened._

_"I did not see how it would be any of your business."_

_"Not my business?" Inuyasha questioned, outraged by Kikyo'__s deception. "I guess I'm not your friend after all. A friend would have told me a lot sooner than this."_

_"I didn't think you would want to know" Kikyo spat. "It's not like you could do anything to change it."_

_"Do you want to change it?"_

_"It doesn't matter what I want!" Kikyo yelled. _

_"Yes it does! Do you or do you not want to marry him?" Inuyasha growled. Kikyo paused, not speaking for a moment._

_"No. I don't" she whispered._

_"Then run away with me! You don't have to resign yourself to marrying this guy." Kikyo laughed bitterly._

_"We're not little anymore Inuyasha. We can't just run away from our problems."_

_"Who says we can't? I'll marry you, Kikyo. I _love_ you. We could have a good life together, away from the lives we hate now!" Kikyo shook her head._

_"You're much too idealistic, Inuyasha" She murmured before turning on her heel and walking back to the shrine. Inuyasha stood stupidly at the top of the steps, his heart aching slightly. As Kikyo's form turned the corner and disappeared from his sight, he turned away and walked slowly, defeated down the stairs._

_Deep in his heart, he knew, that now, he truly was alone.

* * *

_

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, closing the door to her private office. Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the room, glowering as usual. "I didn't think you would be back after you stormed out of here last time. What was your reason then? Oh yes, that's right. The Resistance is inefficient. Because, we all know, that you, Lord Sesshoumaru, can defeat Naraku on your own, in less time than it takes to wash your hair."

"I have information about Naraku's whereabouts. I know where he will be in one week's time. You should appreciate that I feel your organization is dignified enough to share this information with." Sango sighed.

"Do you mind staying the night and giving me the particulars in the morning? I'd like to have Kagome's input on this. She knows Naraku. But she's resting right now and I'm not going to disturb her." Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow.

"Resting? Is she ill?" Sango shook her head.

"She's been playing nurse to one of our new recruits. He got in an altercation with Kikyo. Apparently, they knew each other in the past or something and she enacted her revenge on him." Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod before turning on his heel and walking out of the office. Sango glared after him.

"Good bye to you too, asshole" she grumbled.

* * *

_Inuyasha sat in his bedroom avoiding his family as best he could when he heard the small knock of pebbles on the window. Slowly, he walked to the window and stared at the ground. He could see Kikyo down there, in all her miko glory. He frowned. He _really_didn't want to see her right now. He was angry and hurt at her rejection of him. And if he saw her, it only made it hurt more. He turned away from the window and lied back on his futon in his tiny room._

_The soft plinks of the rocks hitting the compound refused to leave him alone, and eventually, he got up and, grumbling, walked out of the house to where Kikyo was. He stopped a few feet in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes hard._

_"What do you want?" Kikyo blushed slightly in embarrassment. _

_"I wanted to apologize," she whispered. Inuyasha frowned._

_"Why? I think you made your opinions quite clear. So do me a favor Kikyo, if you ever considered me a friend, don't give me some half-assed apology because you want to get back in my good graces. Just…leave things as they are." Tears sprang to Kikyo's eyes at Inuyasha's callous treatment. He viewed her stoically, not making a move to comfort __her in her distress._

_"Do you really never want to see me again Inuyasha? I don't think I could bare losing you. I meant what I said; you are the only person who cares about me. You _are_ my only friend." Inuyasha stayed silent. Kikyo scoffed. "Okay then, I'll leave you alone. Goodbye." She turned to leave when Inuyasha sighed and spoke up._

_"Maybe…sometime…just not right now. I don't think I can bare the thought of being friends right now. Just…give me time." With a watery smile, Kikyo continued to walk back the way she came. Inuyasha watched her go before walking__ back inside._

* * *

"He looks a lot like Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin whispered. Kagome smiled at the girl who was volunteering to stay by her side today and help Inuyasha. Kagome knew it wouldn't last; the girl would be out picking flowers in about a half hour, but the thought was appreciated.

"You're right Rin. I never really noticed before." Rin lightly stroked Inuyasha grimy hair, admiring the color.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama will come back?" Kagome nodded.

"Of course he will. He could never stay away from you." Rin smiled.

"Good because I want him to come back." Kagome nodded. The two girls sat in silence, Kagome's only action was wiping Inuyasha's face with a damp cloth, when the door opened suddenly. Both girls looked up. Staring at the regal man in front of her, Kagome let out a shocked gasp and Rin squealed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She ran forward, wrapping her arms around his leg in the tightest hug she could muster. "You came back." Sesshoumaru nodded and made a move to step inside. Rin let go of his leg and let him in, following behind him.

"Hello Sesshoumaru. When did you arrive?" Kagome questioned. Sesshoumaru didn't answer her, didn't acknowledge her existence. Instead, all he did was stare at the body in front of her. Kagome couldn't quite read what he felt; the look in his eyes was something between surprise and disgust. She watched him closely, waiting for him to make his move.

With a frown on his face, Sesshoumaru drew his sword. Kagome leaped onto her feet and shouted at Rin to leave. Sesshoumaru's attention never left Inuyasha. Rin scampered out of the room at the command and Kagome stood defiantly across from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru scowled before lowering his sword. Kagome screamed and the sound of metal clashing against metal rang out followed by silence.

* * *

Naraku gazed at his mirror, a sadistic smirk making its way across his face.

"Oh? Is that all the information you have?" The face in the mirror nodded.

"Come now, I know you have more than that."

"Nothing important." Naraku frowned.

"I get to decide what is important and what is not."

"There was an altercation between two of our members. The new guy was attacked by Kikyo because of some sort of revenge. I don't know the whole story and I don't think anyone will until Inuyasha wakes up. Kikyo refuses to tell anything."

"This…is very interesting. I am glad that you could be persuaded to tell me." He smiled. "Is that all for today?" The face nodded.

"Is—"

"Fine. I've made sure the child has been taken care of."

"When can I—"

"When I feel you have earned it. And you won't have earned it if you ask me after every meeting." Naraku snapped, closing the connection between the two.

* * *

_"Kikyo? Is that really you?" Inuyasha lowered his sword as he stared amazed at the woman in front of him. She scowled, wrapping her arms around the child in front of her tighter. Tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha felt his heart pull as he stared at the distraught woman in front of him._

_"You've ruined everything!" She spat. Inuyasha scoffed._

_"I was just doing my job Kikyo. The kid got in the way." Kikyo glared at him with such hatred that Inuyasha wished he could take back his words._

_"Just doing your job? So it was your job to murder my husband and my son?"__For some reason, Inuyasha felt himself get angry._

_"Yes, that is my job. I have to support myself somehow. You just disappeared one day Kikyo, and what did I have left? Nothing. So I ran away and used the skills my fathe__r decided was best to teach me." _

_"You used your skills to ruin what happiness I had!" Inuyasha laughed._

_"__Happiness? __Both you and I know Kikyo, that happiness is a myth. It's just not possible. So don't delude yourself." Kikyo smacked him._

_"Just because you're too bitter to open your heart to happiness doesn't mean that everyone around you has to be miserable," she spat before turning to the body of her dead son. She caressed his face with a tender hand. She looked up, already speaking "Please, leave me to mou—"__but he was already gone._

* * *

_Inuyasha lay __in the grass, staring up at the sky with deep concentration. He watched the clouds, trying his hardest to remember what his mother looked like. After his last job, he had been unnerved by seeing Kikyo and the brief conversation they had. He kept trying to find where it all went wrong; where his life began to go downhill and the only thing he could come up with was his mother's death. He wanted to blame her, but she was only human; she had to die eventually, just like one day, he would too. _

_He missed her. He missed those carefree days of his youth when he would spend all day at her side. He missed the times when his father would show up and he was _actually_ excited at seeing him. He hadn't known then, what a horrible person his father really was._

_"Well, if it isn't the half-blood, all by himself." Inuyasha slowly sat up, staring blankly at his half brother in front of him._

_"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" he asked, his head cocked to the side._

_"I have no business with you, _brother," _he spat like poison. _

_"Then you should be on your way, shouldn't you, Lord Sesshoumaru? I do believe that there are plenty of more important things you could be doing than antagonizing an assassin."_

_"Don't think you can intimidate me, Inuyasha. I couldn't care less if you were a painter or a samurai. You are still beneath me." Inuyasha snorted._

_"You still think you're better than me? Well I've got news for you, dear brother. We're more alike than you think we are. We both kill because it's our job."__ Sesshoumaru shook his head._

_"You never did listen to father. If you had, you would be able to acknowledge the main difference between us and it's n__ot our blood. I kill to protect;__ you kill for money. While you can kill one thousand people with your sword, I can save one thousand with mine." Inuyasha was getting irritated with his brother's self-righteousness.__ He knew that Sesshoumaru didn't care for anyone but himself. No matter what he did, he didn't save those one thousand people out of the goodness of his so-called heart. Hell, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he had one._

_"If you want to keep fooling yourself, then go ahead and do it, but do it as far away from me as you can get." Sesshoumaru snorted at him before turning on his heel and walking out of the clearing._

_"Just stay out of my way and off of my land, half-breed and I think we can get along famously."_

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Next update will be in the middle of February. Reviews, as always, are appreciated.

Thank you,

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


	11. Revelations

The Crane Wife

Chapter 11-Revelations

"What the _hell_ are you thinking?" Kagome hissed at Sesshoumaru. "Just what are you trying to accomplish, brandishing your sword in here?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer her; instead, he lowered his sword and glared at the tiny woman in front of him.

"It is my right to kill him; I haven't waited this long to have him die by injuries inflicted by someone else." Kagome frowned and glared right back at him, lowering her sword, the blade of which still retained the off white color of the cloth she had transfigured it from.

"It's your _right_ to kill him? Please, explain to me, because as far as I know, no one has the right to take away innocent human life!"

"He is not innocent" Sesshoumaru spat.

"As long as he is here he will not be harmed."

"What were you going to do, kill me while I slept? Taking the cowards way again I see, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha finally spoke up from his place on the floor. Kagome gasped and dropped to his side.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed, a bright smile breaking out over her face as she wrapped her arms around him in a loose hug, careful not to bump into his injuries. However, Inuyasha paid no attention to her, keeping his eyes focused on his half-brother who stood in front of him.

"If anyone is a coward, it is you Inuyasha. Hiding behind a girl? And here I thought you were the brave mercenary assassin" Sesshoumaru sneered back at him. Kagome jumped up.

"No antagonizing my patient!"

"Feh, Kagome stay out of it. This isn't your battle." Kagome rounded on Inuyasha.

"It most certainly is! I refuse to let him attack you when you've no way of fighting back!"

"You should do what he says," Sesshoumaru remarked and drew his sword again, bringing it to Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha didn't move, just stared unwaveringly at his brother. Finally, he spoke, but not to his relative.

"Kagome, look, you're just a girl; stay out of what doesn't concern you."

"What doesn't concern me?" Kagome questioned incredulously, "I have been at your side for days, making sure that you would survive your encounter with Kikyo. I didn't spend all my time helping you get better to have it all taken away by some petty fight!"

"No one asked you to look after me! You coulda left it to that old hag or just let me die. Then we wouldn't be in this position, would we?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

"Fine, if that's what you really want, I leave you to die by the hands of Lord Sesshoumaru here." She bent down, picking up the sword she had dropped when she had embraced him before addressing the regal man in the room. "Please, as a favor to me, make sure he suffers." She stormed out of the hut, throwing her sword to the side as she left. It landed against the shoji screen wall with a thwack, having turned back into an old washrag. Inuyasha stared at her retreating figure blankly, before turning to his brother.

"What, not going to kill me now?" Sesshoumaru shook his head, a sadistic smirk adorning his face.

"It will be more fun to watch you pay at the hands of Lady Kagome," he replied before walking out of the hut, leaving Inuyasha to stare after him in shock.

* * *

"You did not tell me that Sesshoumaru had appeared once again."

"He didn't arrive until after we talked last." Naraku shook his head in disapproval.

"That is unacceptable. Perhaps I am expecting too much from you. And to think that I was going to let you see _him_ today. Now after this lack in vigilance, I'm thinking that it wouldn't be such a wise idea. I wouldn't want to reinforce bad behavior. Oh, and I do hate to disappoint."

"Wait! No! Let me see him, let me see him now! I demand to talk to him!" The figure in the mirror laughed.

"You? Demanding things from me? I do believe that we are going to have a problem if you honestly think that ordering me to do anything is going to get you anywhere."

"Just let me see him, please! I just want to make sure he's alright. I'll do whatever you want, just let me see him please." The informant clutched the mirror tightly, pleading with the evil man, even though she knew it would get her nowhere. She felt positively sick to her stomach at her actions, at what she'd been reduced to. But the fact remained that her family took precedence over anything else, even The Resistance. Naraku shook his head.

"As much as I enjoy hearing your groveling, it's not getting you anywhere. We will talk later." The mirror went blank and the woman screamed in frustration before throwing the mirror across the room. It crashed to the floor and shattered. She gasped and flew to the broken pieces, the gravity of what she had just done sinking in. She had just destroyed the only way to keep _him_ safe. Frantically, she gathered the pieces, hoping to be able to put them back together, although she knew that it was useless.

* * *

"Oh, that stupid, stupid man!" Kagome growled to herself as she stalked off through the surrounding forests, stomping on fallen branches and kicking loose rocks. She was angry. She didn't understand why he couldn't just be grateful for her help? He was alive, wasn't he? He should be groveling, kissing her feet, proclaiming his undying devotion to her because she saved his pathetic, worthless life. Kagome kicked another rock, which hit a tree and bounced off to the left. The sound it made echoed through the forest and she smiled in satisfaction.

Sighing, she plopped down on the forest floor, propping one elbow on her leg, while placing her head in her hand. It's not that she wanted him to shower her with thanks. She just wanted acknowledgement before he went a threw away all her hard work in a stupid fight with Sesshoumaru.

At the thought of Sesshoumaru, Kagome rolled her eyes. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing back here now, but she was sure that Sango would know by now. Otherwise, how else would Sesshoumaru have known that Inuyasha was there? Kagome frowned, remembering the confrontation in the room. What exactly did the two have against each other? How did they know each other to begin with? Biting her lip, she thought of the way to best approach the subject; ask Sesshoumaru or ask Inuyasha. Neither was a particularly promising prospect.

Inuyasha spotted her on the ground and gulped. Walking slowly towards her, he stopped just behind her, debating whether or not it was too late to run. Frowning, he forced himself forward. He had never been afraid of a woman before and he wasn't going to start now. Even if said woman was a sorceress and could turn him into a pig.

Dropping down next to her, Inuyasha noticed that she jumped in surprise. "Inuyasha!? What are you doing out of bed!?" She exclaimed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Feh, I'm fine wench. Really. The last thing I need right now is more bed rest." Kagome eyed him warily.

"Fine. But the first sign that you've over exerted yourself, and I'll drag you back to the futon myself."

"I'm not planning on being out here long. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I…was rude and I shouldn't have snapped at you." Inuyasha got out, his face going red either from embarrassment or annoyance. Kagome smiled at him.

"That's okay. I understand…kinda. Can I ask why Sesshoumaru wants to kill you?" Inuyasha snorted.

"I'm not quite sure he has a reason. He's been trying to get rid of me since we were kids." Kagome's brows scrunched up in confusion.

"You knew him as a child?"

"Regrettably, we're half brothers."

"How come I've never known you then? I mean, I've known Sesshoumaru for about five years now. Surely you would have come up in conversation at least." Inuyasha laughed.

"Sesshoumaru hates me. Why would he talk about me? And I ran away from home years ago, when I was a stupid kid."

"Is that how you met Kikyo?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"When I was really young, I tried to run away and found her lost in the forest. We were inseparable for years. Then she left and got married and I ran away, looking for a new life."

"I don't get it then. Why does she hate you?" Inuyasha stiffened, not wanting to answer the question.

"How do you know Sesshoumaru anyway?" He asked, changing the subject. Kagome rolled her eyes at his obvious avoidance of the subject but didn't press the issue.

"We were betrothed about five years ago" Kagome answered him honestly. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked at her like she had just grown a second head.

"_You_ were _betrothed_ to the human icicle?" He asked incredulously.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Kagome asked him, puzzled. "Because I'm not lying. In fact, because of that engagement, we became good friends and allies. That's probably the only reason he helps out The Resistance."

"And he went along with this?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Kagome asked confusedly.

"Because he's the most stuck up person I know. He wouldn't marry someone beneath him, even if she was a sorceress." Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Are you suggesting that I'm beneath Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No! Of course not!"

"Good. Because I'll have you know that in status and power, an outsider would consider _me_ superior to Lord Sesshoumaru" Kagome ranted. Inuyasha frowned. "Sesshoumaru only controls a small amount of land. At the moment, I stand to inherit Naraku's empire, which is much more powerful. Quite frankly, Lord Sesshoumaru couldn't have asked for a more advantageous marriage."

"Wait…you're going to inherit Naraku's empire? Is that why you want him gone?"

"Do you honestly take me for being that shallow? I'm stopping him because he's a ruthless, evil, megalomaniacal, power hungry murderer!" She yelled at him. "I am nothing like him, searching for the easiest way to control half of Japan! I may be his sister, but I have never been and will never be like him!" Kagome spat, her anger erupting. Inuyasha had scooted away from her in her tirade and stared at her in astonishment. She was…a princess?

* * *

Souta was jarred awake abruptly by a pair of hands wrapping themselves around his mouth to keep him from screaming. Two more hands grabbed hold of his body and hauled him out of bed. He yelled and screamed, but all noise was muffled. The two men holding him picked him up off the floor and walked right out of his room, leaving no trace of him behind.

* * *

A/N: Well that was an eventful chapter. I finally revealed a secret to you all, even though I'm sure some of you had figured it out.

I haven't a clue when the next chapter will be written. Next days off from school is my spring break, at the end of March, but I'm going away for half of it. So if I don't get it out before April, don't expect to see it until May, because April is perhaps the busiest month this year (college acceptance letters which means deciding where to go, church retreat, and my exchange student is arriving at the end of the month).

Please feel free to ask any questions if you're confused. As always, reviews are appreciated.

Until next time,

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


	12. Wanting

The Crane Wife

Chapter 12-Wanting

Inuyasha stared at Kagome blankly, trying to process what she had just revealed to him in her anger. She was Naraku's sister, not to mention a princess. _And she hadn't told him_. The entire time they knew each other, she had never once mentioned anything from her past, never indicated that, in station, she was far above him, far above everyone in the entire organization. She was off limits.

Something in his chest tightened and he struggled to find to words to articulate the betrayal he felt. But looking into Kagome's shocked and pleading eyes, he could only come up with a stupid, "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

Clearly, this was not what the woman in front of him expected because, briefly, he saw disappointment flare through her bright blue eyes before they became hard and guarded once again. She took a deep breath, preparing for a long explanation.

"I don't exactly go around broadcasting my relationship to Naraku. It's not exactly good for my health, with all his enemies. Besides, we are related by blood and nothing more. I do not acknowledge him as my brother. And I didn't hide this from you. You never asked." Inuyasha stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Kagome sighed, obviously saddened by his lack of response.

"Do you want to hear the whole story? Because I'll tell you, if that's what you want." Inuyasha closed his eyes, debating whether or not her story would serve a purpose other than hurting him more deeply. Taking his silence for a yes, Kagome continued, without waiting for an actual response.

"When Naraku rose to power, after the death of our father, I stood at his side, confident that what I was doing, what he was doing, was right for our lands. We were ruling with absolute power, yes, but we did it to make our kingdom a better place. I was rather naïve back then." Inuyasha refrained from snorting. In all honesty, he had to admit that she was still rather naïve. She still believed that good could prevail in the world.

"It wasn't until I actually saw the suffering of the less fortunate that I realized what we had done. I tried to fix it. I went to my brother and explained the miserable existence of the peasants and that, to enrich our lands, we had to keep everyone happy and prosperous. He laughed at me and my foolish, philanthropic ideals.

"He told me that I was silly and that there will always be those that will get crushed by those with power. Those people didn't matter. Only the person with the most power deserved our time and attention. I disagreed and vowed to fix the mess I'd made. Things went from bad to worse then." Kagome paused in her narrative, taking a deep breath before she recounted the next part, her voice wobbling.

"I found myself in his office one afternoon, looking through his papers. For all his evilness, Naraku is actually quite methodical about recording everything he does. I was looking for something, anything that I could use against him, use to help better the people. Instead, I came across documents where he discussed the assassination of our parents. He killed my mother. He killed my father. And I had trusted the scoundrel, worked with him, helped him accomplish what he had desired for so long." A few tears fell down from her eyes and with a sniffle, Kagome wiped them away with her fingers, the elegant movement transfixing Inuyasha. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her while she was mired in the depths of the past. But he didn't. He couldn't.

"The next day, he told me at breakfast that I was engaged to Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands and that he would be arriving tomorrow to meet his betrothed. I was furious. He was trying to marry me off to get rid of me, to limit my power. I stewed silently for a whole day, and when Sesshoumaru arrived, I did all I could to repulse him, to make him revoke his suit." She laughed heartily in remembrance, throwing her head back into the sun, her black hair sparkling as it cascaded down her shoulders. "Oh it's so embarrassing to think of now, and it was quite futile, really. The only thing it accomplished was making me look more like a fool than I already was. My actions only served to amuse him."

Inuyasha wanted to speak up, to make some witty comment, but his mouth was dry as cotton, his tongue as heavy as lead. She deserved someone better than Sesshoumaru, someone who would appreciate her and treat her like the treasure that she was. She deserved to be loved by some wonderful prince who would sweep her off her feet. She was a wonderfully bright, happy, righteous, and beautiful person.

And while Sesshoumaru did not deserve her, he deserved her even less.

"Sesshoumaru approached me later that night and told me rather bluntly that he realized that I did not care for his suit, but as a woman, I really had no say in the matter. It would be easier for us to get along if I dealt with this like a mature adult." Kagome smiled at the memory. "I stuck my tongue out at him." Inuyasha snorted at this, imagining the face on his brother as Kagome completely disregarded his command.

"We avoided each other for a few days, trying to not have to interact anymore than was socially desired. It wasn't until I was so completely frustrated with my situation that I decided to call a truce with Sesshoumaru that any real developments happened. I walked to his room in the middle of the night and knocked, determined to clear the air. When he finally awoke and answered, I started in on a fierce rant, explaining my position and why my brother wanted to marry me off. It was then that Sesshoumaru explained to me that we had been betrothed for six months, that Naraku had arranged this behind my back and only told me about it when I became a threat to him. But believe it or not, he agreed with me, about the peasants.

"It was the first time in my life when a man had actually listened to me, heard my concerns and came up with a way to help me. We got along famously after that, taking long walks in the garden to deceive Naraku into thinking we were falling in love, but really, we were talking about ways to create or join a faction in opposition to Naraku and his power. At the end of his visit, I presented him with one of my feathers, sharpened into a quill and a blank book. It would allow us to write to each other without interference.

"Time went by there were no developments, until one day I got a message from Sesshoumaru. He had captured a pirate off the coast of the Western lands who he believed to be able to help our cause. Sango agreed to head The Resistance in exchange for immunity of all her past deeds of piracy, the penalty of which was death. Miroku was the monk at the shrine that is the gateway to this place and agreed wholeheartedly to bring Naraku down. And that was how The Resistance began. The rest of the members flocked to us, ready, willing, and able to try and bring down the despot my brother had become." Kagome paused and turned toward him, speaking slowly, deliberately, hoping that this explanation would make up for the fact that she had lied by omission and help repair the rift that had been created between them.

"That was nearly three years ago. About a year after that, Sesshoumaru showed up for another visit at our place of residence. By this time, the wedding arrangements had begun to get underway and I could not think of a way to stop them. While Sesshoumaru was a dear friend, _I wasn't in love with him_. He knew this, but, as he told me in one of our correspondences, it was better to be married to someone you respected than a complete stranger, who was only in it for the advantages that marrying the ruler of a kingdom would bring.

"But with the work for the Resistance, and the funding they required, and his kingly duties, Sesshoumaru had told me that he would not be able to visit me again until the wedding. That's why, when he showed up, I was surprised. He told me that he had news that he had to deliver in person and privately. I obliged him and took him to the library where we talked. He told me about a woman he had met at court named Sara and how, through her wit and personality, she had captured his heart. He wanted to marry her, but there was the slight detail that we were still engaged. He had come to break our engagement. He apologized, because he knew that I would be in a worse predicament than before, being forced to marry a new man that I neither loved nor respected. I kissed him on the cheek and offered my congratulations, telling him how happy I was that he had found love, completely ignoring how his actions would affect my future.

"That night he met with Naraku and broke our engagement. Naraku was furious. Sesshoumaru returned home and within the week, Sara was dead. We never thought that Naraku would retaliate; we knew he would be angry, but we thought he would just arrange another marriage. Sesshoumaru declared war on Naraku's kingdom, claiming that he wouldn't rest until Naraku was dead. And that's the whole story between me and Sesshoumaru. Nothing more, nothing less. We've been through a lot together, and he will always be the brother that Naraku could have been to me."

Inuyasha frowned at the end of her story. It explained it all, especially the sudden attitude change that Sesshoumaru had experienced the last time they had encountered each other. In these twenty minutes that he had heard the story, he had gained more insight into his brother than he had known in his entire life. It was nearly unbelievable. And as much as Inuyasha wanted to, he couldn't ignore the fact that she was happy when she was telling the tale, happy to think of her memories with Sesshoumaru. Had she ever thought of him with the same content look of pleasure on her face? It made him angry to know that, as always, his older brother had gotten the better end of the deal in life again. He was left starving and scraping to get by, using the only useless skills his father had taught him while Sesshoumaru got to go gallivanting around with Kagome. Silently, Inuyasha stood.

"I'm glad you were finally able to get that off your chest, but it still doesn't change anything. I thought we were friends; didn't you think that, that piece of information might have been useful to mention. I mean, God, Kagome! If I had known you were a princess, I would have never—"

"You would have never what?" Kagome questioned angrily. "So what if I didn't tell you? For God's sake Inuyasha, you are so hypocritical. You persecute me for not telling you about my past, but whenever anybody brings up Kikyo, we can get nothing but the barest of basics out of you! You refuse to tell anyone of your past, and that's fine. I don't ask because I respect your boundaries, but if we want to get into things that have been unsaid, let's face it, you're the king of keeping your mouth shut." Turning on her heel, Kagome stormed off back towards the village, far too angry to exchange any more words with her companion.

Inuyasha placed his head in his hands, wondering how things had gone from bad to worse when he had come out here to _apologize_. Sighing, he answered Kagome's question with a whisper; "If I had know you were a princess, I would have never begun to fall in love with you."

* * *

Miroku knocked on the door to Sango's office confidently, his face blank, as to not give away the reason for his meeting with the woman. Her voice called for him to enter, so quiet he almost didn't hear it. He slid the door open, his eyes fixed on the figure, hunched over at the desk, wiping her eyes and trying to appear as if she had not been crying. She smiled, obviously fake.

"Miroku! What can I do for you?" She chirped cheerfully, trying to present the façade of normalcy. Miroku didn't answer right away, taking in the predicament that she was in, deciding the best way to approach the distraught woman in front of him.

"I've come to ask why, Sango-san." He announced softly, at last. Sango looked at him, perplexed.

"Why, Miroku? I'm not sure I understand what you are talking about." Miroku's eyes narrowed as he chose the next words he said very carefully.

"I _know_, Sango. And I want to know why, because for the life of me, as long as I've known you, I never would have pegged you to be the one to betray our cause." The color drained from Sango's face and her eyes widened.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I have pondered the issue for days and I cannot figure out what you stand to gain from your liaison with Naraku. I hope to all the Gods there are that you have a reason because I do not want to think ill of you."

"He has my brother," She mumbled, averting her eyes to the floor. Miroku's eyes softened into compassion and confusion at her statement.

"I don't quite understand Sango. I thought all of your family was dead. In fact, I thought it was Naraku that killed them all."

"That's what I thought too. But he has my brother in his grasp. He apparently kept him, in case he ever needed leverage." Sango let out a frustrated scream. "Who does that? Who kidnaps a boy to ensure that he has a bargaining chip against a family he had thought he annihilated? What kind of an evil monster is he!"

"Sango," Miroku whispered, his voice tender, as if he was talking to a child, "Why would you ever trust Naraku? Why did you not just simply tell us about your brother?" Sango's lips pursed in a frown.

"If I told anyone, Naraku would kill him." Miroku did not mention the fact that he could very well already be dead. It was easier to let her hope. "And I didn't tell him truthful information all the time. Most of the time, what I tell him is false. However, some things I just couldn't lie about. It would seem too suspicious and not to mention, he would figure it out. And then he would kill Kohaku. And I couldn't allow that to happen. As much as I am indebted to you and to Kagome and to the organization, my family will always come first." Miroku frowned, anger and outrage bubbling toward the surface.

"Are we not your family also? Have we not supported you and been the shoulder to cry one when you needed us? Have we not treated you with respect, lived, breathed, laughed, and grieved with you?" Sango's eyes hardened.

"It's not the same and you know that Miroku." Miroku laughed bitterly.

"We should all be so lucky as you are, to have some hidden away sibling kidnapped by the enemy. People have died because of your actions, because you selfishly kept what was going on to yourself. What about all those other people, who have lost husbands, wives, children, in battles; senseless deaths that you could have prevented had you just told us, your friends, your _family_, who have been there for you through thick and thin for years now, what was going on. But you didn't. And while I understand your concern for your brother, you and I both know that you had alternatives." Miroku turned on his heel and began to walk out of the office, thoroughly disgusted with the woman in the room as well as with himself.

"Wait!" Sango called out, desperately. Miroku stopped and waited for her to make her point. "If you're going to tell everyone, at least give me a head start to the well. You owe me that much." Miroku shook his head sadly.

"You needn't worry about me. Your secret is safe." He left then and as the door closed, Sango felt incredibly alone for the first time since she agreed to head The Resistance.

* * *

Souta awoke slowly, his eyes opening lethargically. He stared at the wall for a moment, expecting to see the usual rice paper that surrounded his room. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of a cave wall, illuminated by firelight so that it was tinted orange. The light flickered teasingly and Souta tensed, the events of the night coming back to him. Immediately, he shut his eyes, so as not to alert his captives that he had awoken.

He heard the mumblings of two people. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but the hushed sounds of their voices made him apprehensive. These people were most likely his kidnappers and he wanted to avoid confrontation with them for as long as he could. He wasn't stupid. He knew how dangerous the outside world was, especially to the brother of Naraku, "The Hated", as he was dubbed by his subjects.

"The kid should be awake now, Jak. Go check." One of the voices spoke and Souta tensed. The other voice squealed. "Don't scare the poor kid Jakotsu. If any lasting damage comes to him, we don't get paid, you understand?"

"Honestly Bankotsu," the effeminate voice spoke, "I'm not going to eat the poor kid, just see if he's awake. The sooner he is, the sooner we can get out of this cave. You know what the moisture in the air down here does to my hair." Souta heard footsteps and coming towards him and he screamed, his eyes jolting open as he shot upright. The person stalking towards him screamed in fright, jumping high into the air.

"He's possessed Bankotsu! Kill the brat!" Souta's eyes widened in fear and he leapt to his feet. The man by the fire was laughing as he took in the picture the two people in front of him made.

"I told you not to scare the poor kid, Jak. He doesn't even know what's going on. Probably thinks we're going to eat him or something." The man stepped forward and approached Souta slowly. "I'm Bankotsu, and the dramatic idiot over there is Jakotsu. Don't worry, he's harmless, for the most part." Souta eyed the man in front of him warily, debating whether or not to trust this man or to just take off running. "Don't even think about it kid." Souta paled and eyed his kidnappers carefully.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Bankotsu smirked.

"Because someone paid us to, kid. And not just me and Jakotsu either. There are seven of us. Two are standing by the door, to keep watch. Those two are Renkotsu and Suikotsu. The other three of our band of seven are out on another mission. We figured we wouldn't need all seven of us to abduct one kid."

"Who paid you? Because I can guarantee that my brother will pay you more than they did to give me back." Actually, Souta wasn't sure that his brother would. Naraku might take this as a golden opportunity to get rid of him while coming out looking like the innocent victim. Besides, it's not like he wanted to go back. Naraku was evil. Kagome had warned him, told him to stay out of all of Naraku's affairs and to keep out of his way. It was the only way to stay alive. If he could just trick these four people into holding out for more money, he might be able to escape both his oppressive life with Naraku and becoming a hostage in someone's efforts to overthrow his brother.

Bankotsu laughed at the kid in front of him. "We may be mercenaries, but we don't do business with Naraku. We value our lives more than we value money. No, we aren't going to make any kind of deal with Naraku. We're perfectly satisfied with what Lord Sesshoumaru can provide for us." Souta's eyes widened and he felt hope rise in him.

"Sesshoumaru?" At Bankotsu's lazy nod, Souta smiled widely. He was free at long last.

* * *

She moved swiftly through the forest, back towards the village on paths only marked by the slight indentation of the soil. She didn't know how to feel after that last confrontation. Was she angry? Was she hurt? Kagome didn't quite know. The only thing she was certain of was that she wanted him to feel more, feel more for her. But he didn't and that hurt the most, much more than his rejection of her because of her title or keeping secrets from her.

He didn't care, and she desperately wanted him to.

She stopped on the path, the realization piercing her through the heart like an arrow. She placed her hand over her heart, as if to steady the beat present. She finally understood it, finally comprehended the flutter in her heart every time he looked at her, the blush that would creep over her cheeks when he spoke a compliment to her and the pain in her chest every time they argued. It was _love_.

Fire spread through her, welling inside and filing her to the brim with warmth and euphoria. She _loved_ him. But suddenly her heart turned cold. She may have been in love with him, but he didn't love her, would never love her. Whatever he had with Kikyo, even if the feelings were buried and gone, haunted him. It held onto him tight, gripping his heart like a python and lingered so that his mind refused to allow him to feel, allow him to love.

It seemed to knock the breath out of her, the bitterness of unrequited love boiling, acidic in her stomach. It left a bad taste in her mouth and caused tears to well up in her eyes. Sniffling, she wiped at her eyes furiously. She would not cry over something that could never be, _had never been_. Her pride had taken enough of a beating for one day; letting down her guard and telling Inuyasha what had happened in the past, only to be judged harshly had left her in tatters. It was time for her to pick up what was left of her dignity and go on with her life. She couldn't focus on something she would never have.

"Hey, Kagome. Are you alright?" Kagome squeaked in surprise, turning around to see Kouga, leaning lazily against a tree. She smiled, strained and forced.

"I'm just fine Kouga. Just had a bit of a disagreement with Inuyasha over something stupid. Everything will work itself out in time, I'm sure of it." He frowned at her obvious front but did not remark on it.

"Nice evening, isn't it?" Kagome looked up, noticing for the first time just how much time had passed since the exciting events of the morning involving Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. The sun had nearly set in the sky, turning the heavens a mixture of all the colors in the rainbow. The first stars had begun to appear, dotting the skies with little rays of white light.

"I suppose it is," Kagome remarked, not really caring all that much.

"So, what exactly did he say to you Kagome, that's got you this unhinged?" Kagome stared up into the sky, her eyes never leaving the expanse before her.

"What makes you think he did anything wrong?" Kouga scoffed.

"You're the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful person I know. You couldn't possibly have done anything to him that would warrant you to be so guilty that you would act the way you are now. I may not know the guy personally, but I know of him. People didn't call him 'The Reaper' for nothing, Kagome." Kagome's brows scrunched together as she comprehended the new information.

"What are you talking about Kouga?" She asked, perplexed.

"You mean you don't know?" Kouga asked her, his eyebrows going up in disbelief, his eyes wide.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking."

"He's an assassin. Perhaps one of the most notorious ones. He ran away from home as a teenager, forsaking what little royal blood he had. He killed for anyone who would pay him, for nearly any price. And then one day, he just disappeared, and no one knew why. Some people thought he was dead, but most of us knew better. I knew he'd turn up some day, I just never thought that he would ever be involved with you." Kagome stared at Kouga, not quite believing what he had to say. It didn't really matter or change anything between them, but she still preferred to believe the best in people. She didn't want to believe that Inuyasha was capable of killing people for money, but it made sense.

She didn't know why it bothered her so much that he didn't tell her these things, that she was forced to find them out from second hand sources. It never bothered her before, with any of her other friends. It wasn't the information that annoyed her, but the fact that he didn't trust her enough to tell her the littlest tidbit of his past.

Kagome sighed, emotionally drained from the whole day. Kouga stepped forward, bringing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards him.

"Hey now, it's okay. You know how worried I get when my woman is upset," he spoke softly, causing her to smile slightly.

"I'm not your woman," she said playfully, causing Kouga to smile above her.

"That remains to be seen." He winked at her and Kagome felt herself begin to relax. She disentangled herself from Kouga's grasp and plopped down on the grass, not ready to go back to the village and face all the issues that The Resistance had on top of her personal problems. Kouga sat down next to her, keeping her company. The two basked in the silence, watching the sun disappear in the sky and the moon rise.

Kagome wasn't sure what motivated her to do what she did next. Perhaps she was delusional, or it was the stress of the day that caused her to have a temporary leave of her senses. But the most likely factor was that she just wanted to feel loved for the first time in a long time.

She turned to Kouga, leaning in during the process and faintly left a hesitant kiss upon his lips. She pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes. She didn't know what she saw there, but as she leaned in again, he didn't stop her. This time the kiss was passionate, powerful. It was wanting and lustful. There was not a hint of the shy kiss she had just given him in it. It consumed her, twisted her, manipulated her into a person she didn't recognize.

It was wrong, and as they kept kissing, desperate for each other, for a feeling, Kagome felt tears fill her eyes and fall down her face.

* * *

Not that far away, Inuyasha stood, his eyes hard, watching them kiss. He could feel his heart breaking, but he told himself that it was for the best. It was better to end all feelings he had for her before they got out of hand. Although it hurt, he knew that it would be more painful if he had gotten in deeper. It was best to get out now, while he still could. Next to him, Kikyo smiled malevolently. She may not have been able to kill him physically, but she would kill him emotionally, just like he had done to her. Oh revenge was divine.

"I told you. She doesn't care about you at all. She was just stringing you along like she does everyone else. She wants everyone to think that she's a perfect, innocent human being, when really, she's manipulating everyone. Don't feel too bad though; you aren't the only one who has fallen for it. Really, you should thank me, I've done you a favor. Now you won't wander after her like a lost puppy desperate for attention." Inuyasha knew that he shouldn't believe what Kikyo said, but the proof was right in front of him.

What it boiled down to, is that he had wanted to believe that Kagome was different. And he had just been proven wrong.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me!! Remember, if you kill your authoress, then the story will never be finished.

Since I haven't updated in who knows how long, I worked hard on making this chapter very long. It's just over 4,800 words, and I don't think it will ever happen again. So enjoy the long chapter.

If this chapter confused you, or if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities.

I'll see you all again at the end of May!

Reviews are always appreciated, but never required (although they do brighten my day quite a bit).

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


	13. Goodbye

The Crane Wife

Chapter 13-Goodbye

Inuyasha hadn't moved from the spot where Kagome had left him. It wasn't because he was so emotionally damaged by what she said. No, he was past that. But at the end of this day, the last thing he wanted was another confrontation; he just didn't have the energy to deal with it. So he stayed away. It wouldn't be the first time he had spent the night out in the woods.

No one knew where he was, which is why when Kikyo showed up, he was surprised, not at her actual presence but at how soon she had sought him out after he had woken up. He had always known that she would find him eventually. He eyed her lazily as she stood in front of him, proud and defiant. By her stature alone, he could tell that she was not supposed to be approaching him. Kikyo had always found it thrilling to break the rules. In the tense, uncomfortable silence, the two former friends sized each other up, watching to see who would make the first move.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought you would have learned by now that it is my mission to kill you." Inuyasha laughed bitterly.

"Oh, I'm well aware. But what I meant was what are you doing here, in The Resistance. It's not exactly the place I would have pictured you." Kikyo scoffed.

"Can't picture me doing something good, can you?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, I know you can do good. But you're a selfish woman Kikyo. You don't do anything without a reason that betters you." Kikyo's eyes narrowed but she didn't respond to his barb. "You know what I think, Kikyo?" Her lips pursed but she replied with a terse, cold,

"I don't care what you think." Inuyasha chuckled.

"I know Kikyo. I know. But the thing is, I don't care for your opinion either and that never stopped you from voicing it. So even though you don't care what I have to say, I'm going to say it anyway. I think, no, I _know_ you are not going to kill me. Face it Kikyo, you need me alive. Without me, your life has no meaning; you'll be consumed with your hatred, your bitterness, and your anger because you will no longer have me to project it on." He paused, taking in the white, hot fury on Kikyo's face before continuing. He had the sudden need to make her feel as tormented as he did. "I pity you Kikyo, because you will never be happy, have ever been happy. You are stuck in the past, drawn to it, manipulated by it. History has become so skewed in your head that you are unable to distinguish between truth and illusion. Your life is a meaningless waste of time and thought."

Even though he was expecting it, the slap still stung his cheek. He rubbed it absently, a strange smile in his eyes as he looked at the tense woman in front of him, panting from her rage, her cheeks stained with tears.

"How dare you! I have suffered, I have sacrificed my entire life, and what do I have to show for it? Nothing! Don't you dare pity me! How dare you insinuate that my life is worthless. Even if I have been selfish, at least I have loved and attempted to do good in the world. You will never have either of those things. No one could love someone as terrible as you and every good deed you do will be tainted by the sins of the past," she spat, her worlds like hot sparks burning the skin.

Inuyasha was silent, not quite sure how to respond to the angry woman's insults. He cocked his head to the side, watching her carefully. For some reason, her attacks didn't hurt him. When he didn't respond, Kikyo let out a frustrated sigh before turning around and walking back the way she came. Inuyasha stood up and followed her. Later on, he almost wished he had stayed behind.

* * *

Kagome pulled away from Kouga, the remnants of their kiss still tingling her lips. She felt bile come up in her throat as she stared at the man before her and the reality of what she had done hit her full force. She shouldn't have done it, no matter how messed up she been emotionally. What she had done wasn't fair to her or to Kouga. She began to sob, pulling her knees to her chest. She felt two arms circle her, wrapping around her shoulders and bringing her to his chest. Kouga rubbed tiny circles on her back, whispered comforting words in her ear, but the only thing he accomplished was making her feel worse. Disentangling herself from his hold, she leapt to her feet and ran.

"Kagome, wait!" He called after her, but he let her leave. He had known her long enough to know that she needed to reflect and analyze the problem herself. He couldn't help her. This was something she had to figure out on her own.

Sighing, he leaned back into the grass and stared at the sky. Going back now wasn't an option. It was times like this that he missed his old life, before The Resistance. He and his band of thieves had the whole world out in front of them, ready for the taking and no one to answer to. They pillaged village after village, enjoyed fine sake and food, had woman after woman.

But then things changed. One night, Naraku had killed nearly all his men. He had survived and so had Ginta and Hakkaku, two low level grunts he had never really paid attention to. He had vowed revenge and after a few unsuccessful attempts, many of which had nearly lost him his life, he had found The Resistance. Ginta and Hakkaku had followed him faithfully, but it had been their suggestion that he join, after one too many close calls. They had pleaded with him, saying that they lost so much already; they couldn't stand to lose their leader too. And because he understood their worry and loyalty, he gave up the idea of revenge on his own and was welcomed with open arms.

It had turned out to be the best move he had ever made. After he had been initiated, he had met Kagome and, instantly, was struck with love. He remembered the first time he saw her, two years ago, as she came through the well, a spring green kimono wrapping her form. Her hair was pulled up neatly and ornately with jeweled combs. But even though she was dressed like a princess, _was a princess_, she greeted him warmly, looping her arm through his and walking with him back to the village, chatting amiably along the way. He hadn't said much in those first moments, still taken in completely by her beauty, inside and out.

But that next day, the shy astonishment was gone. He woke up that morning after dreams of her and was determined to make her his. By midday, he had worked up enough courage to find her. Foolishly, he had walked right up to her and told her, "I've decided to let you become my woman!" He expected her to swoon, to fall to her knees and graciously thank him, to leap into his arms and kiss him; in his mind, they were the only options. He never dreamed of the reaction that actually happened. She had looked at him strangely for a few moments before bowing respectfully and telling him,

"I am sorry Kouga-san, to disappoint you, but I must decline your offer." He didn't think she was serious. She couldn't possibly be rejecting _him_. So he gave her one of his dashing, charming smiles and replied,

"You don't have to be coy. I know that deep down, this is what you really want." She frowned at his statement and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are mistaken, Kouga-san." He had laughed.

"I am never mistaken, Ka-go-me," he declared confidently, pronouncing each syllable of her name playfully, enjoying the way each sounded and rolled off his tongue. Kagome had sighed, her face exasperated.

"I'm not sure how I could put it any better, but I'm sorry Kouga. I am not and will not be 'your woman.' I am not the slightest bit interested in you as more than a friend. I'm sorry if you interpreted my attentions to you as something more. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." She had walked off then and entered Kaede's hut to help tend to the sick and injured. He wasn't sure how to take it, but his stubbornness and his pride refused to let him quit.

So he began a quest to "woo" her. He would show her that he was the best option she had, that he loved and would care for her. He would bring her flowers and help her whenever he could but he never got more than polite appreciation for his deeds. But that didn't deter him. All this while, he had loved and cherished her but she had never turned his way. She had never watched over him throughout the night when he was badly injured, had never cried because they had gotten into a disagreement, and would never kiss him with love; only with desperation, regret.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth, knowing that she had _cried_ after they had kissed. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. He could finally understand that she didn't love him, would never love him. And then it felt like a weight had left his heart; he was liberated again. At last he was free from the chains of love.

He smiled up to the sky and figured it was late enough now. It was time to go back.

* * *

"You win, Kikyo," he murmured, his eyes downcast, repeating, "You win." She had not responded, merely watched him, determining her next move. He sighed and leaned against a tree, his stature fatigued. He pulled at her heart as he walked back to the village defeated. Kikyo knew that she shouldn't feel anything for him but the hatred that she presented outwardly, but inside, she was still that little girl who cared for her only friend. It was a pity that her experiences in the world had practically stomped it out of her. Society dictated that if she ever wanted her "honor" back, she needed to enact revenge. But she was exhausted from it. What little honor she had told her to let it go, to move on with her life.

It was ridiculous! She had not cared that much about her husband or her son. She had not loved them as much as she postulated it to the public. She acted as she thought people would want her to act, but deep inside, she resented the both of them for taking away her freedom, her happiness, her life. She had never loved anyone, not even her parents; their memory was tainted by her unpleasant feelings towards their death.

No, she corrected herself. She had loved someone. She had loved Inuyasha with every fiber of her being, even if she had never had the courage to say it. He had helped her through some of the hardest parts of her life just because. He was her friend. He was more than a friend. He was her soul mate. It's a pity they could have never worked. They were perfect for each other, both filled with life, with love. But they both could never bring themselves to take it a step further. Their upbringing had taught them both to be wary of trusting others.

Really, they were doomed from the start.

And now she had accomplished what she thought she wanted. She had destroyed him, using his emotions against him. She had triumphed. She had not only won the battle, she had won the war! Inside, she should be happy, elated, relieved.

Then how come she didn't feel anything but empty inside?

* * *

Kagome woke in the morning and groaned. She had slept sitting up, leaning against the wall of her hut and now her back ached. Really, all her joints ached. She sighed. She was tired, not just physically, but emotionally as well. She needed more sleep, which is why she closed her eyes again, and counted slowly, trying to bring herself back into the abyss of sleep.

Fate had other plans. The door to her hut opened and her eyes snapped open. She stared at the person in the doorway with something between disbelief and annoyance.

"What can I do for you, Kikyo?" Kagome asked lowly, her voice threatening. The woman looked down at her, her eyes narrowed in a glare to mimic the one she was receiving.

"He's leaving," she told Kagome bluntly and Kagome looked at her, shocked, confused.

"Who's leaving?"

"Don't be stupid, Kagome-san." Kagome rolled her eyes, wondering if she would ever have a civil conversation with the woman.

"I'm not playing dumb. I really have no idea what you are talking about."

"Inuyasha is leaving." Kagome laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Really Kikyo, I know you don't like me, and trust me, the feeling is mutual, but come on. Resorting to petty pranks? I thought we were both more mature than that. Kikyo shrugged.

"You can believe me or you cannot. I don't really care all that much what you do, but the last time I saw him, he was heading for the well." Kikyo turned on her heel and left without another word. Kagome watched her go, the door closing behind her. She felt a sick feeling build up in her chest and she forced herself to stand up. She opened the door and, closing it behind her, sat down and put on her shoes. She didn't trust Kikyo in the least, but…what if she was telling the truth?

What if Inuyasha really was leaving?

She began to walk to the well, her worry building up with every step until she could no longer take it. She took off running, as fast as the wind could carry her.

* * *

He sat on the edge of the well, the wind blowing slightly through his hair as he waited for her. He knew she would come. It was only a matter of time. So he waited and waited, watching the branches of the cherry trees sway back and forth, dropping their blossoms in a torrential down pour of petals.

And then he saw her, her face flushed, out of breath as continued to run, her pale pink kimono fading into the storm of flowers, her bright purple obi creating a stark contrast between the swarm of pink.

"Stop!" She called and he wasn't really sure why. He wasn't moving at all. He was just sitting, waiting, wishing for her to appear before him, and she did. As she panted, trying to catch her breath, her hands on her knees keeping her hunched over, she looked at him pleadingly with her bright blue eyes. "Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?" she asked him softly. He shook his head.

"I was waiting for you," he told her simply.

"Why?" She squeaked, her eyes looking at him in pain, in betrayal.

"Why was I waiting?"

"No, why are you leaving?" Her voice sounded desperate and it tore him up inside. But it was better this way, better for everyone. He could go back to his old life, his life before her, and she could go back to hers and save the world. He had to do it. If he didn't, things were going to get more complicated than they already were.

"It's time for me to go. I don't belong here Kagome. I'm not one of your righteous, do-gooder friends who wants to save the world. I am a terrible person Kagome. I don't deserve to be here. I will never be able to feel at home here. It's just…not for me."

"You hardly gave it a chance!" Kagome pointed out. "Stay a while longer, one more week. Then if you still feel the same way, I won't stop you from leaving." He shook his head.

"I'm not going to waste your time or The Resistance's resources. You'll need them, you know, while you're beating all the bad guys." He turned away from her, staring at the bottomless pit that was the Bone Eater's Well. Was it really that simple? Could he really leave all of this behind unscathed? Or would he forever be doomed to a future of regret, of longing for things he would never have? He frowned at the void before him, uncertainty filling him to the very brim.

"Please don't go," she whispered. He chuckled.

"You can't change my mind." He turned his head back over his shoulder to take her in for the last time.

"I know. But I had to try." They stared at each other for a moment before Kagome took a few steps forward and enveloped him in a hug. "Take care of yourself, okay? Naraku is still looking for you." He nodded.

"I know. Don't…" He stared into her eyes, longing to just forget this whole mess, to say that it was a mistake and to fall back endlessly into Kagome's arms. "Don't ever change, Kagome." He pulled out of her embrace and placed one leg over the edge of the well, his eyes still locked with hers.

"Goodbye," she whispered breathlessly, her mouth twitching up into a small smile. "I'll miss you." The image was almost too much for him to bare. He pulled his leg back and, once he was settled on his feet, he placed the softest, most chaste kiss on her lips. He grinned at her before walking back to the well and without so much as a backward glance, dropped into the depths below. There was a flare of blue light letting Kagome know that he had gotten through without any trouble. She still looked over the edge of the well, just to make sure that he was really gone before she turned on her heel and walked away. She wasn't going to cry. She had cried too much already.

It was time to get back to work. It was time for things to go back to normal. It was time to make sure that Naraku was defeated.

And yet, her heart was screaming for her to go back the way she came, to jump in the well and follow Inuyasha to the ends of the earth. But she knew that she couldn't follow her heart; she never had. Her duty to the world would always come before the feelings of her heart.

So with the wind swirling the cherry blossoms behind her, Kagome walked back to the village, her heart hardened a little more, her ego bruised once again, but renewed with vigor to finish her mission, to make a difference in the world. She hoped that on some level, it would give her satisfaction; that it would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

A/N: So as great as all this relationship-y drama is, I figured if I ever wanted to finish the story, I needed to get the plot going again. Besides, we've been at Resistance headquarters for how long how? I think it's time for a change of scenery.

So since that's all I really had to inform you all of, then I'll give my mantra: Reviews are always appreciated but never necessary. However, those who do review, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You are my only motivation/inspiration. Without you, I think I'd give up and quit.

So with this story coming up on its one year anniversary (and we're only on Chapter 13 -.-), I bid you all adieu,

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs

P.S.-Happy Birthday to my brother, Andrew, who is 19 today! Even though you'll never see that, haha.


	14. Camaraderie

The Crane Wife

Chapter 14-Camaraderie

"We know that in less than a week, Naraku will be moving to the summer estate." Kagome rolled the map out over the table and glanced up towards the crowd around her. Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kagura, and Sesshoumaru looked at her curiously, awaiting what she would have to say next. "We need a plan of attack. The summer estate is a lot easier to access; it's more open. Any suggestions on how we should go about this? Keep in mind that if we do this right, it could potentially end it all." A small smile came over her face at that thought. She was tired of her mission, tired of sacrificing, of suffering, of misery, of hopelessness.

"Is it possible to overtake him on the road?" Kikyo suggested, looking down at the map. She pointed to two particular areas on the path towards the new house, one located in the mountains, the other in the swamplands. "These two areas look particularly promising. They put Naraku at a disadvantage. The mountains would be preferable. We would have the upper hand. If we manipulated the landscape to our needs, we would be completely hidden and have the advantage of a surprise attack. If that is not possible, the swamplands are a good second choice. This time of year, Naraku is bound to get stuck in them. He wouldn't be able to escape." Kagome shook her head.

"Iie, it's a bad idea." Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Anything I suggest is going to get shot down by you. I don't even know why I bother."

"I resent the fact that you think that I would sacrifice our mission over mutual dislike for one another," Kagome snapped. "I think overtaking him on the road would be a bad idea because I _know_ how he travels. With his caravan, we wouldn't stand a chance. We're _rebel forces_, not a trained army. It is unrealistic to expect that our men could stand up to Naraku's samurai." Kikyo glared but held her tongue. "Not all of his samurai live at the summer estate. Only those Naraku feels are necessary to guard him, which severely increases our chances for success." Silence greeted Kagome and she sighed, exasperatedly before asking, "Any other suggestions?"

"If we attack him at his home, we need to know what we are up against. Do we have the plans for the building?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes calculating.

Kagome turned around and pulled a scroll from the wall. She spread it out on the table on top of the map and picked the inkpot. She placed the ink on her fingers before placing her hands back on the paper. Ink spread out, the sharp corners of rooms, entrances, exits, gardens weaving together on its way across the scroll until a map was made of where Naraku would be staying.

"Naraku's bedroom is here. There are secret entrances here and here." Kagome pointed to them, not touching the paper, the ink still wet. "At least, these are the ones that I know of. I never did spend that much time exploring the summer house. I was always in lessons." Sesshoumaru 

looked over the map carefully, noticing every angle, every escape route, every possible error that could occur. He looked up at his colleagues, eyeing them carefully. They waited in anticipation. He pointed to the entrance.

"We will walk right in the front door," Sesshoumaru stated. "And Naraku will not be able to do anything about it."

* * *

Kagome entered her hut physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. The day had certainly not been easy, with Inuyasha leaving and the planning of Naraku's downfall. All she wanted to do was lay down on her futon and sleep until her body or some unfortunate disaster decided to wake her up.

Because of how tired she was, she failed to notice the lamps burning in her hut, the signifying sign that someone was present there. She opened the shoji door slowly and, after removing her shoes, entered and closed it once more, only to be tackled to the ground.

"Ooof!" Kagome groaned, the wind being knocked right out of her.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" Souta exclaimed, tightening his hold on his sister. Kagome blinked at the boy clinging to her kimono in shock before bringing her hands around to pull him closer to her.

"Souta? Oh my, it really is you!" Tears of joy sprang to her eyes. "Oh I was so worried about you! I wasn't able to get you out of his grasp before he found out about The Resistance. I couldn't go back without risking both our lives. You have no idea how I hoped that you would find your way to me!"

"Nee-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama organized my escape. He made sure I was taken care of! See!" Souta pulled away and pointed to his rescuers who were sitting lazily against the wall, sipping on some sake. Kagome took a step forward and bowed to the two.

"Arigato. You have helped me and my brother. If you have any need in the future, please, do not hesitate to ask. I will do my best to oblige."

"Eh, don't be so formal princess. Sesshoumaru's more than compensated us for this little adventure."

"I'm sure he has. He always goes all out when it comes to me. Even so, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." The effeminate one spoke up this time.

"Aw, how sweet. It's fine though, Bankotsu and I didn't mind little Souta at all! He's a little angel, really." Bankotsu snorted.

"Yeah, weren't you threatening to kill him only just this morning?" Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to explain myself? I thought he was possessed! You have to admit that the kid can be really scary." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"You have fought some of the most grizzly battles in all of Japan, have killed mercilessly, have gone on dangerous adventures and yet, you are scared of a seven year old child who needed to be returned back to his sister? I will never understand how your mind works Jakotsu." Kagome giggled at the interaction between the two.

"Do you two have anywhere to stay for the night? I'm more than happy to accommodate you here, or if you would prefer, in a separate hut."

"Oh we wouldn't want to impose," Jakotsu spoke.

"You're not imposing. Kagome can do magic!" Kagome chuckled at her brother.

"Oh not tonight Souta. I'm too tired. But if Bankotsu and Jakotsu want to stay here, I have some spare futons in the other room."

"That's kind of you. Thank you." Bankotsu nodded at her and Kagome motioned for the two of them to follow her into the next room. She bid them good night and that if they needed anything to feel free to ask.

Hugging her brother good night, Kagome sat on the futon next to him and watched him fall to sleep. He went quickly despite declaring that he wasn't tired. When she was sure that he was asleep, Kagome got up and, yawning, exited the hut. She needed to thank Sesshoumaru for his generosity.

She walked to his hut, the cool of the night refreshing her, waking her. The walk over was short, but it still gave Kagome too much time alone with her thoughts. She couldn't help but think about Inuyasha and his decision to leave. She knew that she could have done more to stop him. But she didn't. And the answer to why was not something that she really wanted to focus on at the moment.

But the thoughts invaded her mind, one by one eating at her resolve to not run to the well and try to follow him. It had been a day; he couldn't have gotten that far, could he? But Kagome knew that she couldn't. Her duty to Japan, to the people came before anything she might feel for a person. And God did she feel for Inuyasha. This morning she had convinced herself that he was a distraction, that she couldn't get anything done with his presence always lingering.

She knew the truth now. It was worse not having him around. She was constantly worried about him, constantly on edge as thought after thought invaded her mind, new scenarios as to how he could be captured by Naraku, killed, hurt with no one to help him. It had made her a nervous wreck. She wanted to cry, to scream, to blame Inuyasha for these thoughts plaguing her, but she knew that it was her own fault.

She should have tried harder, she should have done more, and then she wouldn't have been in this situation.

Resolving to not think about these things until after Naraku was defeated, she knocked on Sesshoumaru's door. She waited a moment for him to open it and once he did, tears entered her eyes. He looked so much like Inuyasha. Falling into his arms, she cried against his shoulder quietly while he brought her inside and awkwardly held her. She pulled away and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I just came over here to thank you, for saving Souta. Some thank you huh?" She forced herself to laugh, to put a smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru wasn't fooled. Reluctantly, he put his arms back around her and Kagome snuggled in closer to him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hmm," he murmured in response, rubbing her back in small circles, in the same way he did for Rin when she had a nightmare. Kagome remained in his arms for most of the night, only falling asleep briefly, just before the sun rose and she had to get up for the day. Sesshoumaru placed her carefully on his futon and let her sleep.

* * *

Walking into the inn, Inuyasha sighed, exhaustedly before walking over to the girl standing in the front room. She bowed to him quickly and smiled at him. "Welcome back, Nagasaki-san," she greeted him and it took Inuyasha a moment to remember that _he _was Nagasaki; he had given a fake name. "Would you like to go to your room now?" He nodded, wordlessly following the petite girl up the stairs. She opened the shoji door and stepped aside to let him enter. "I'll be back with your meal in as soon as Cook is done with it." She bowed again before disappearing down the stairs. Inuyasha closed the door quietly, before moving to the futon and falling down on the mattress with a groan.

He had been out laboring for the family that owned this inn for the entire day, after he had walked the entire way nonstop to arrive here. But as he didn't have any money he needed to do something to trade for room and board. After his exhausting day of travelling and leaving the Resistance, the last thing that he wanted to do was to sleep in the forest tonight. So he sacrificed so that, for once, he could sleep with a roof over his head. Yawning, he closed his eyes, telling himself that he would rest until dinner. He could certainly use it.

Some time later, the girl opened the door again, this time carrying a bowl of white rice and a pair of chopsticks. She frowned as she saw Inuyasha asleep, snoring lightly on the futon. She placed the rice on the floor before hesitantly stepping forward and shaking Inuyasha. "Nagasaki-san, I brought you your dinner," she whispered into his ear. Moaning, he rolled over, his eyes snapping open as he woke up from the girl's methods. She took a couple steps back as he sat up, yawning, and only haphazardly covering his mouth. Picking up the bowl of rice, she handed it to him. He smiled at her, his eyes widening in hunger as he saw the food in front of him.

"Thank you," he told her, his eyes never leaving his food, his hands carefully grasping the chopsticks before digging in. His eyes closed in pleasure as he relished the food. It was only plain white rice, but he hadn't eaten in two days, not since he had left The Resistance. The girl bowed again and was about to leave before Inuyasha stopped her. "Hey, wait a second!" Politely the girl stopped and turned towards him.

"Is there something I can get you Nagasaki-san?" She asked, nervously rocking on the balls of her feet, her arms behind her back.

"No, no. I don't like eating alone. Would you join me?" He didn't know what had possessed him to ask, but ever since Kagome had fallen into his life, he had gotten used to having other people around. The thought of being alone again unnerved him. The girl smiled at him.

"I have some time, if you would like, I'll bring up my dinner and another portion for you?" He nodded and the girl turned and ran down the stairs only to appear just as Inuyasha was finishing his bowl of rice. She sat down across from him and handed him the second bowl before grasping her chopsticks and eating her first bite of food.

Inuyasha ate slowly, watching her carefully. She didn't look more than fifteen and was dressed in a plain, white, cotton kimono. Her hair was white, pulled back in a bun with a bright blue ribbon and her eyes were light lavender.

"What's your name, kid?" The girl's lips pursed.

"My name is Shiori. And I'm not a kid." Inuyasha snorted.

"You can't be more than fifteen."

"I'll have you know I'm seventeen." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her age. She flushed and looked down. "I'll be seventeen in a month."

"Trust me, you're just a kid." He took a bite of his food.

"So? Just because I haven't been alive that long doesn't mean I'm naïve."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha looked at her skeptically.

"My father was a prince. My mother was a commoner. Neither of them wanted me. She left me after I was old enough to take care of myself. I wound up here, after trying to steal from the inn owners. They allow me to work for food and shelter." Inuyasha's heart softened to hear a tale so similar to his own. But he knew how life ended up when you escaped from sanctuary and it wasn't pretty. This girl was so innocent; she was able to be saved. If he could prevent her from making the same mistakes he did, the same mistakes Kikyo did, then he had to try.

"So I take it you don't really want to be here? You have some grand plans to run out into the world, to find your own way?" Her face flushed again. "Well I got news for you kid, you're not the first to do it and you won't be the last. It's really quite sad, because we all think we can make it. The truth is we can't. I've done it, and let me tell you, there is nothing I regret more than the measures I've taken to try to make it on my own. You have security here. Don't leave it for childish dreams."

"The Sakamoto's don't care about me at all. If I'm going to live life, I'm going to do it on my own terms, not at the beck and call of two selfish people. I want to swim in the ocean. I want to see the sunset from the tallest mountain, knowing that nothing in the world is higher than I am. I want to fly. I want to fall in love with someone who sees past the fact that I'm illegitimate. I can't do any of that here and I'm not going to settle for the pathetic life I life now." Shiori placed her now empty rice bowl on the floor beside her. "Now if all you're going to do is lecture me, I think I'd like to leave now. You can leave your empty bowl outside the door. I'll come and get it later." She stood up, gathering the dishes and began to exit.

"Hey, kid, Shiori, don't leave." She paused. "I apologize. It was stupid of me to criticize you. I'm sure you can tell I haven't exactly had the best of days." She turned around and smiled.

"It's okay. I understand." He sighed.

"You remind me a lot of someone I know." She cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Oh? Who?"

"A friend of mine. Well, we used to be friends. That was a long time ago. She hates me now." He put his unfinished bowl down, no longer hungry at the thought of Kikyo.

"What happened?" Shiori questioned curiously. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I killed her husband and son. She turned bitter and made sure that every time we encountered each other that I suffered." The girl surprisingly didn't shy away from him at the admission of murder. In fact, she leaned in closer, curious.

"Why?" Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

"Why did I kill her husband and child? Because someone told me too. I got paid very well for that. Why does she want revenge? Well, wouldn't you?"

"But you told me that I remind you of her. And if I do, then she wouldn't have wanted to get married. She wanted to be independent. So why would she want revenge? If you ask me, you gave this woman her freedom back. Sure it's rather twisted in its method, but the end result is the same. So I really don't think she hates you." Inuyasha shrugged off her explanation.

"Think what you want kid. She was married for quite some time. I hadn't seen her in nearly five years when this happened. I guess that she had fallen in love." Shiori looked doubtful at his explanation but didn't press him further.

"What's her name?

"Kikyo. Her name is Kikyo." She was silent for a moment before she asked him another question.

"Did you love her?"

"Always." he whispered, breathlessly, his voice so quiet, she almost didn't hear him. He tore his eyes away from her violet ones and stared at a spot on the wall, his face vacant of emotion. He ate mechanically, finishing the bowl of rice that Shiori had been nice enough to bring him. Shiori didn't ask anymore questions. She sat silently, waiting for him to finish so she could bring all three bowls back down to the kitchens. He finished his last bite and handed the bowl to her. She took it pleasantly and stood.

"I have to get back to work now. **Oyasuminasai**(1) Nagasaki-san." She walked to the door quickly, and opened the door, glancing back once before turning back towards the exit to get back to her work. Inuyasha watched her go and was glad to have had a companion. He felt a kinship to her. With his experiences in the past, he could see her point of view, could understand why she didn't want to be complacent like everyone else. She didn't just accept her position in life; she wanted to do something more.

They were the heretics of society, deviating, challenging the principles that were in place. They wanted more from life than to roll with the punches. They wanted to make their mark, to do something. Good or bad, they wanted more from every day life. They wanted variety. Life would never be easy for them. They would always be outcasts, always be isolated. But in both of their situations, it wouldn't be anything they weren't used to.

After talking to her, Inuyasha realized just how wrong he was to try and dissuade her from pursuing her dreams. She had a shot at living. She just needed guidance. She couldn't make it on her own. But he was here and he was leaving tomorrow. And if Shiori was smart enough, she would be too.

* * *

A/N: So there's a reason this took so long to get out. I usually write down a portion of the chapter in my journal. And when I do that, I write down a brief summary of each of the scenes that I'm going to do. Usually there's about four of five. Well, for once, I didn't do that because my journal is entrenched in an original work that I am currently working on. So I wrote down my outline on a separate piece of paper back when school was still in session. And guess what? I lost it!

So I had to improvise. A lot. Can you tell? I know I talked to many of you about what to expect this chapter and I'm sure that what I've given you certainly was not it. Surprises are good for the soul :).

For those of you who don't know (1) **Oyasuminasai **means good night.

Any questions? Ask away! I'll answer them to the best of my abilities.

And kagomesbutterflyfeeling, I look forward to hearing from you again! As always, I thank the loyal few of you who review every chapter. Your reviews brighten my day.

Until July (tomorrow haha), when there will hopefully be enough time for me to write **two whole updates**! Maybe **three**!

Emily  
Notes-and-Photographs


	15. Memories

The Crane Wife

Chapter 15-Memories

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why is Kagome-chan still asleep?" Rin asked curiously as she stared at the unconscious woman laid out on Sesshoumaru's futon. She sighed and rolled over in her sleep and Rin frowned. Kagome-chan was always so vibrant and cheery. It was confusing to see her upset and tired. What exactly was wrong with her Kagome-chan?

"Leave her be Rin. She needs to rest," Sesshoumaru remarked, leaning against the doorframe. Rin turned back and looked at him.

"But why? Is Kagome-chan sick?" Sesshoumaru pulled away from the wall and walked towards Rin, clasping her tiny hand in one of his larger ones and guiding her towards the door.

"Something like that." How do you explain to a child that the girl was heartsick? There were many things that Sesshoumaru didn't know how to explain or want to explain to Rin. He usually did one of two things: have Jaken explain or don't say anything at all. He was going to choose the latter this time around as Jaken hadn't a clue of the situation. His retainer was quite blind when it came to certain things. As long as it didn't interfere with his limited usefulness, Sesshoumaru didn't care. "Come, Shippo and Jaken are waiting." Rin smiled up at him, her toothy grin bright and childish.

"Okay Sesshoumaru-sama!" She slipped her hand out of his and skipped ahead of him, giggles coming from her as she caused the butterflies to fly into the air as she moved through their peaceful setting. Watching her, Sesshoumaru was still caught with awe. Not awe at her, although he had to admit that there were quite a few times where Rin surprised him, but awe at himself. He didn't understand when it first started, why he allowed this little girl to follow him around and her certainly didn't understand it anymore now, a year later.

He supposed it had something to do with Kagome and Sara. Both women had had such an impact on him. Kagome was the first. His first impression of her was that she was a spoiled brat. Sure, she didn't want to marry him, but did she really think that she was his first choice? There had been quite a bit of talk in the courts about her, about how unruly and coarse she was.

It didn't matter that she stood to inherit the largest piece of land in Japan if Naraku never married and had an heir. No one wanted someone like her for a wife. But at the same time, as he had learned, no one wanted him for a husband. Too cold, they said. Emotionless. No matter what kind of power he had, no man wanted his daughter to be tied to him for the rest of their life.

His mother was a piece of work, and while he knew that now, it did not help the fact that when he was younger he followed her around like a lost puppy, hanging on every word she ever said. Haruka was a shrewd woman only concerned about one thing: status. Everything she did, every move she made was to better her standing at court, to better her wealth. When his father brought Inuyasha to live with them is was the ultimate insult. It was a testament to her inability to hold onto what supposedly belonged to her. She became the laughingstock of court and Haruka would not stand for it.

So she went out of her way to make Inuyasha's life miserable, roping him in along the way. Sesshoumaru was not proud of what he had done to his brother, how he had treated him. But he had not known any better. And then it became too late. It didn't matter if he no longer held the same opinion about his father's love child as he had when growing up. He was Lord Sesshoumaru. He did not apologize. Besides, Inuyasha would have never trusted him anyway. It was easier to keep the façade of hate up.

His mother had died two years before he had met Kagome. And now that Sesshoumaru knew how awful his mother really was, he was glad that she was gone before she could get her claws into Kagome and tear her apart. With everything going on, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure she could take it.

Kagome and he were quite a pair. They were completely unwanted by anyone and perfectly happy to stay that way. Sesshoumaru had no need, nor did he want, for some whiny, brainless, twittering, useless woman to follow him around, to worship the ground he walked on. It would do nothing but impede him. But then Naraku approached him and with the pressure of needing an heir in this war torn era, Sesshoumaru finally consented. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her being a brainless twit. From what he had heard she was well educated and possessed magic. Hopefully that would had afforded her enough common sense to stay out of his way later on in his marriage.

Oh how wrong he had been.

The more time he spent with Kagome the more he came to appreciate her. She was like a sister that he had never had. She genuinely cared about him, was interested in his opinion, and always offered her own. He tried his best to reciprocate her actions. She made him uncomfortable for the fact that she never judged his actions.

"Everyone has a past," she had said to him countless times when he would tell of his not very noble actions. She told him that she didn't care. To have the unconditional love of someone was a new concept to him. His father didn't love him because of his mother; he doted upon Inuyasha whenever he could. His mother only loved him because he followed her every instruction, never questioned her instructions. Kagome loved him because she could.

He asked her why she cared about him one day, on a walk through the gardens. She had stopped, her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked up at him in disbelief. "You need a reason?" she had asked, baffled. He nodded, his voice caught in his throat with anticipation of her answer. "That's not love!" she had exclaimed after a moment. "Loving someone for a reason is terrible. When you add causes to love it turns it into something ugly." Not waiting for him to say anything, she started walking again. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything else for the rest of the walk.

From then on Sesshoumaru thought that if he ever were to fall in love with a woman he would want her to be like Kagome. The ironic thing was that when he _did_ fall in love, it was with someone completely different from Kagome. Sara was gentle, soft spoken, and from a noble family; she was the epitome of a good wife. She was witty and wise, strong and courageous, but only with her closest of companions She had never caught his attention before. She was a woman who stayed in the background. He had come upon her pacing the hallways of his compound. He hadn't heard from Kagome in a while, she was busy with The Resistance, and hadn't had anyone to consult about his problems. Not that he would ever admit that he had a problem, but that didn't change the fact that he valued Kagome's advice.

Sara had not tried to make him fall in love with her. In fact, she was already betrothed to another courtier. But after their first meeting, in which she politely conversed with him about the weather of all topics, he wanted more. There was something about her that he wanted to hold on to, to experience every day of his life. When she had died, everything which Kagome had taught him, the fire that lit his soul, died with her.

Rin came into his life unlike any other girl: accidentally. He had been hurt in battle and the little girl, with no one to turn to, who lived on the street, took care of him. Or attempted to. He brought her back to The Resistance as soon as he was able to. He knew that Kagome would have a place for Rin in her heart. But what surprised him was the place that she gained in his heart. While at The Resistance, she refused to go with Kagome or anyone else. She wanted to stay with him. Not left with a choice, he allowed her to tag along with him at headquarters. She eventually warmed up to Kagome but still clung to his leg when he arrived, followed him around, chattered to him, sought him out when she was upset or when she was particularly happy about something, and slept in his hut.

Sesshoumaru found that he quite liked it. At this point, he found it comforting.

But as much as he appreciated Rin's presence in his life, he was worried about Kagome. If Rin could tell something was wrong, then the woman wasn't hiding her feelings well at all. Sesshoumaru was concerned. He knew about the entire debacle with his half brother and as much as he wished to advise her that she was making a bad choice, he held his tongue because he had seen just how much Kagome lit up when Inuyasha paid attention to her. And he knew how much it hurt to have that taken away. He wished that he could do something for her, not just because he wanted to see her happy. If she didn't get her act together soon, The Resistance, and any hope of defeating Naraku, was going to fall apart.

* * *

They walked along the shore, the waves lapping lightly at their feet. Shiori ran ahead of him, laughing and dancing through the sand, her moves sprite-like. Inuyasha trudged along, glowering, glaring at the ground in front of him. He was getting very tired of sand. Through it all, he kept his eyes on Shiori, never losing sight of her. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he let anything happen to her.

They had been travelling together for three days now and Inuyasha would admit, only to himself, that it was good to have company. The conversation between the two of them was never serious, as she asked about his time with Kikyo growing up. She forced him to bring back many memories, ones that he had pushed out of his mind purely for the fact that it hurt too much to think about how happy they had been all those years ago. But he had found that, years later, after their confrontation was hopefully over, those memories didn't pain him. They made him happily nostalgic and he didn't mind answering Shiori's questions.

He frowned at the thought, unsure as to why he could answer Shiori's questions but always avoided Kagome's. What it boiled down to, he guessed, was that he cared about Kagome's opinion of him. He wanted her to like him. With Shiori, he didn't care. She would follow him to the ends of the earth as long as he didn't force her back to that inn. He didn't have to worry about losing her. He glanced up again, his focusing on Shiori. He frowned, unable to see her up ahead. He stopped and turned around looking everyway he could for her when she leapt out from behind a sand dune.

"Boo!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha stared at her, a blank look on his face.

"Don't do that again," was all he said before beginning to walk again. Shiori looked off in the distance, bringing her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun so she could see in front of her. She frowned as she noticed something hanging down from one of the small cliffs that hung over the shore.

"Hey Inuyasha?" He looked at her briefly.

"What kid?"

"What's that?" She pointed to the distance. Inuyasha looked to where she motioned and frowned. He had no clue what could be up ahead. He shrugged.

"Only way to find out is to walk over there." On the way, Inuyasha pondered what it could be. There was obviously a rope hanging down, but what was tied to it at the end was obscured by the distance and the heat. All he could make out was a dark blob with two red prongs hanging down mysteriously. As he walked closer, he squinted, trying to make out the shape. It looked remarkably human. His eyes widened and he stopped, grabbing hold of Shiori's sleeve and holding her back. "Don't go over there. I know what it is." Shiori looked at him inquisitively.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"It's an execution. It's not something you should see." Shiori squinted at the figure that wasn't that far away at this point. She shrugged.

"Yeah, it looks that way. Let's go find out what she did!" Shiori scampered ahead out of Inuyasha's hold and he glared at her retreating figure. He had never felt the urge to strangle a woman, but Shiori was positively infuriating and amusing at the same time. Inuyasha imagined that this was what it felt like to have a rebellious little sister. He sighed once more, resigning himself to the fact that he was going to wind up chasing after Shiori and began to walk towards the upside down woman. By the time he had reached the execute, Shiori had already struck up a conversation with redheaded, pigtailed woman dressed in a deep green kimono.

"But that's unfair! You didn't burn anyone's house down!" The bound woman gave a slight shrug, which, for being upside down and tied up, she pulled off surprisingly well.

"Oi! Kid! We don't have time for you to make friends with convicts!" Shiori snorted.

"You said it yourself when you took it upon yourself to 'rescue' me from the inn. You don't have anywhere particular to go; we're just wandering. Why not take some time to get to know the local flavor?" The woman laughed.

"I like you Shiori. You don't take crap from anyone, not even some grumpy old man."

"Hey, I'm not old!" Inuyasha barked. The two women ignored him.

"Anyways, like I was saying, the villagers don't care if I actually committed arson or not. They've been working on a way to get rid of me for a while. I can't say they like me very much."

"But why?"

"They think I'm some sort of witch. The superstitious lot like to blame everything that goes bad on me. They think I curse them every chance I get. Xenophobic idiots, if you ask me. They thought this would be the best way to get rid of me. Tie me upside down over the shore and wait for the tide to rise and drown me. Less of a mess, I suppose."

"So, you're just going to accept the fact that you're going to die." The redhead shrugged.

"It's not the worst way I could die. Besides, I was hoping some sympathetic travelers like yourselves would come along and cut me down." Shiori turned to Inuyasha, giving him a look that said that they needed to cut the woman down. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to do something that's going to incite some sort of mob of angry villagers. Let's go Shiori. I'm sorry that you're going to die woman, but it's a fact of life. Get over it." Inuyasha began to walk away when Shiori reached out and whacked him upside the head.

"Cut her down!" she yelled out angrily.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Um, excuse me? The villagers aren't going to come after you if you cut me down. They're too afraid to be out here to watch me down. They're just glad to be rid of me. So if you don't mind will you _cut me down already_!" The woman screamed the last part of the sentence. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"Keh, fine, whatever." He drew his sword and handed it to Shiori. Shiori looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't know how to use that thing!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"It's not hard. The sharp end cuts when you press it up against things. Now cut her down."

"Why do I have to do it?" Shiori whined.

"Because I'm going to catch her when you cut her loose. Or would you prefer to have her drop on her head?" Shiori blushed but took the sword away from Inuyasha without another word and, with very bad form, cut the rope holding the woman. She dropped and Inuyasha grabbed hold of her body, wrapping his arms around her. He blushed instantly, realizing the position they were in before gently guiding the woman to the sand. Sitting up, the perky redhead, unwound the rope around her legs and held up her bound hands to Shiori to cut. She smiled up at Inuyasha and Shiori before getting back on her feet and bowing low.

"Thank you, both of you. I'm Ayame by the way. I don't believe we were ever introduced." She addressed Inuyasha with the last part. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Whatever, your saved, have a good life." Ayame blushed.

"Well, you see, I don't have anywhere to go and I was hoping that maybe I could, I don't know, join up with you two?"

Shiori smiled brightly and chirped, "Sure! The more the merrier," before Inuyasha had a chance to protest.

* * *

A/N: So I actually did_ research_ for this chapter. I looked up the death penalty laws in Edo Era Japan! And boy, what an interesting treasure trove I found. Yes, on one of the execution grounds, near Tokyo bay, to execute criminals, they would hang them upside down and let them drown when the tide came in among other things.

Anyways, shorter chapter than usual, but I promise the next one will be much longer. It will be the Battle of Doomy-Doom-Doom! Or, the planned attack of Naraku's summer estate by the Resistance, for clarification's purposes. I've roped my brother into helping me out with the battle scene so it should be really good.

**IMPORTANT!!:There's a poll in my profile about the rating of this story. Please vote if you read this! It takes 30 seconds. I need to know that if, because of the battle scene in the next chapter, I change the rating to M based on the violence, gore, etc. would I lose readers? This will affect just how heavily I edit the battle scene. It will have no bearing on plot whatsoever. That procedes as planned. Thank you in advance.**

Reviews are always appreciated, never necessary.


	16. Revenge

The Crane Wife

Chapter 16-Revenge

Special thanks to Andrew, my brother, and co-author of this chapter.

Under the cover of darkness, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga stood ahead of The Resistance members that gathered in a massive army in front of the entrance to Naraku's summer estate. "So," Miroku drawled, "ready to get this party started, Sango?"

"Gimme a second," she responded, while pulling a ramshackle looking bomb out of a bag hanging from the belt of her black and pink battle armor. She then brought it to her wrist where a grated line of steel ran down her forearm. Putting her hand in the bag again, she pulled out a glove for her right hand with a large piece of flint sown into the tip of the index finger. She trapped the wick of the bomb in between the steel and flit quickly dragging it along, igniting the wick before she tossed the simple black powder explosive at Naraku's front gate.

"Attack!" Kagome called out to the hundreds of people behind her as the gates disappeared into a shower of dust and splintered debris

"Attack!" they screamed right back as they ran for the now gaping hole where the gates used to be. Waiting as the troops ran forward, the six Resistance leaders were surrounded by their own troops. The few guards on duty scrambled around, trying to organize themselves quickly to be able to repel the invasion.

"It's time to join them now," Kagome stated confidently. She had been mentally preparing herself for this all day. She knew that the Inuyasha situation was distracting her and that she hadn't been the best of leaders. Sesshoumaru had told her earlier that morning to get herself together. They couldn't afford to lose. This had to be it. If they lost the full out assault on Naraku, then The Resistance would be left vulnerable, irreparable. The rest of the leaders nodded and forged forward.

"To the castle, quickly!" Kikyo whispered, her voice hushed, as she hurriedly ran into the crowd, the others running right behind her fighting through the mass of the ragged looking Resistance warriors. Kagome admired these people the most. The farmers, the blacksmiths, the sword smiths, the merchants, the weavers; they were the every day people. They had no experience fighting. They were never trained properly, like a samurai or a soldier in an army. But they fought anyway. They put their life on the line for a cause they believed in, so that they could help make the world a better place. It was what kept Kagome going every time she wanted to give up when it got too hard.

As they made it through to the front lines, Kagome frowned, dread growing within her like a violent summer storm; quick and unexpected. In front of them stood a mass of soldiers that she did not expect to be at the house. There had never been this much security at the summer estate before. Their odds for defeat had just increased. Had Naraku been expecting them? No one else in her group seemed to notice her shock or hesitation at the extra protection and instead were eyeing their opponents. Quickly, Kagome pulled a piece of metal from that she had placed in the obi of her kimono, calling out to the power that resided within her. The metal elongated and grew taking the shape of a large sharp sword. It was time to fight.

Without a second thought, Kagome took the sword and plunged it into the nearest guard creating a deep and fatal cut in his neck. He fell down with a gurgled scream, blood spurting out of his wound, splattering the hem of her kimono and forming a pool on the ground before being stepped over by The Resistance. Expeditiously, the army made a path through the guard soldiers dividing them into two groups making it easier to fight them while the call for reinforcements came from the castle

"We must finish this quickly before the back up comes," Sesshoumaru advised as he tried to open the door the multi-tiered castle, only to be thrown back.

"They have the crossbar attached!" Kouga said, alarmed.

"We didn't get this far for a simple door to stop us," Kagome muttered with determination, pushing her way through and reaching out to the doors and laying her hands on its smooth surface, her eyes closed. Magic surged through her and into the wood, connecting her to it. She could feel it, smell it, taste it, knew every aspect of it, the different strong points and the weak ones that could bring it down. She pushed the power forth, beginning to transfigure the door into a new form.

"Cover your faces," she called out over her shoulder at her awaiting companions, bringing one of her kimono sleeves to cover her eyes, nose, and mouth. The door quickly turned to ash falling to the ground before billowing out into the air, creating the perfect cover for them as they slipped inside the grand entranceway of the castle. Running forward, they ran through the door and entered a large dark room sparsely lit by fire light. The floor was dirt hard packed and worn as if traveled over a thousand times. The room looked more like a basement than anything else, and in the center was a giant looking man standing seven feet tall, overly muscled, with bright yellow eyes and pointed red hair that looked like fire itself in the soft yellow glow of the room.

"Welcome to the dominion of hell," the man called out as the party arrived in the room. Lifting up his hands, he showed off the giant bronze knuckles attached to them before punching his fist to the ground. The ground shook and the space where the door was disappeared as a large slab of rock shot up from the ground sealing them inside the room. He laughed maniacally at their surprised faces "So who's going to be the first to fall?" Sesshoumaru stepped forward, his eyes narrowed, assessing the situation. He drew his sword, and prepared his stance when Kouga stepped in front of him, pulling out his own sword.

"This one is mine!" he growled, glaring at the tall man, recognizing him.

"Ah if it isn't the little wolf bandit, back to let me complete my work," the red haired man sneered. If the height hadn't tipped him off, the red hair did. This man was Akakaji. He was the man who, single handedly, decimated Kouga's fallen comrades. It was this man who had made a fool of him, caused him to lose his friends and followers. Finally, revenge could be his. And how he desired it. He let the anger roll over him in waves calming him, but never ceasing. He would enjoy seeing this man suffer.

"Not this time. It's your turn to die, Akakaji, and pay for the deaths of my fallen comrades." Kouga snarled and jumped forward, swinging his sword and putting all his weight behind it, aimed to bring it down upon Akakaji's head. Akakaji dodged the swing, smashing the pointed ends of the brass knuckles on his right fist into Kouga's side sending him flying across the room to hit the wall. Struggling to stand up, but determination never wavering, Kouga used his sword to assist him.

Getting to his feet Kouga began to run forward again. this time Akakaji smashed his fists together before smashing his right fist into the ground creating a wall of fire right in front of the charging Kouga, no room for him to stop his assault. Kouga tumbled through the fire, lost his sword and landed at Akakaji's feet.

Laughing, Akakaji looked down on the beaten wolf bandit he went to punch down with his left first before an arrow struck his fist weapon, cracking the metal plate that ran halfway up his forearm. Looking up in rage, he saw Kagome there with a bow in her hand the katana she wielded nowhere near her.

"This one is _mine_ witch" he called to her as Kagome picked a piece of wood from her belt and began to make another arrow. Drawing the string back, she aimed for his heart. Sensing what was about to happen, Akakaji smashed his knuckles against each other, sparking them to make a small fire located at the end of them. Kagome fired the arrow and Akakaji quickly swiped it aside the shaft broken and burning. "You think a simple arrow is enough to get past my ground pounders?" he asked humorously as he continued to laugh.

Quietly moving Kouga reached for the discarded arrow that lay next to him. Picking up the arrow head, he shoved it into Akakaji's thigh, twisting it before he let go, falling back onto the floor, still thoroughly wounded.

"My leg!" Akakaji screamed, as he grabbed the wound trying to stop the bleeding. With his leg damaged, Akakaji knew that he had no chance of winning the battle; even a man as strong as he would have an issue when it was five against one. "You may have won this fight but I will not let you get to Lord Naraku." With that, he slammed his fists into the ground. The entire floor began to shake as the current walls fell down and new ones rose to take their place surrounding the center room in a giant maze. "Only those who can figure out this labyrinth can get to the next floor," Akakaji fled into the entrance of the labyrinth leaving Kagome and friends behind.

"Koga!" Kagome screamed as she ran over to him. Quickly she felt for a pulse, sighing when she found it. "He's alive," she quietly said as she looked down upon him, "but barely."

"We need to get him to a healer," Sango suggested as they all gathered around to look at his broken body.

"You guys go ahead," Miroku commanded, "I'll patch him up best I can and catch up with you guys, when the rest of The Resistance gets to this room, they can find him and take him out and back home."

"Take good care of him Miroku, well leave a red mark pointing in our direction so you don't get lost in the Labyrinth," Kagome said calmly as she collected herself, trying to mask her worry at leaving two comrades behind in an unfamiliar place. She stepped forward and gathering the last of the items on the floor, transforming them back to what they began as before tucking them back in her obi.

Slowly they made it through the labyrinth, marking their way as they went for Miroku to follow. There was no talk between the members, the mood to serious to bother with frivolous chatter. Kagome used the time to ward off all emotions as to what had already happened. There was time later to digest it all. Kagome had been afraid that the generals would be here. In her experience, they were people who lacked any moral guidance and had no conscience. They were ruthless and did terrible things just because they felt like it, enjoyed it. Akakaji was only the first, Kagome knew. There were many more to come.

The group made every twist and turn until they finally go to a set of stairs. Sharing a quick look with each other, they climbed them quickly to get to the second room in Naraku's house. Entering cautiously, they saw that the walls were lined with weapons of every kind and variety and in the center stood a tall thin man dressed entirely in white.

"Hello, hello," The man said, "It's been quite a while, Sesshoumaru, hasn't it?" Sesshoumaru glared as the man addressed him with a sick smile on his face. "The last time I saw you was when you were leaning over her _corpse_."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He continued to glare at the man in front of him in a silent stand off before he drew his sword and brought it forth to make a sweeping strike at the man in white. Quickly, the man defended, pulling his sword partially from its scabbard blocking the strike of Sesshoumaru's sword.

"You will fall, Shikaku." Quietly the man laughed at Sesshoumaru's threat, as he pulled the rest of his sword out of the scabbard.

"You will die just like that stupid fiancé of yours Sesshoumaru; slowly, painfully, and hopelessly." Shikaku calmly took a battle stance and waited for Sesshoumaru to attack. Going in for a lunge, Sesshoumaru thrust his sword downward catching the clever assassin off guard. Shikaku rolled on the ground avoiding the continual thrusts of Tokijin. Quickly getting up he jumped right towards Sesshoumaru swinging his sword down towards Sesshoumaru's head. Swinging Tokijin in an arc, he smacked Shikaku sword out of his hand. Letting it fly across the room. Sesshoumaru then put the point of his sword to the assassin's throat.

"Now you pay for your sins assassin," he growled. Shikaku smirked before jumping sideways, grabbing a **naginata** from the wall.

"It will take more than that to kill me. I applaud your effort though." Knowing his weapon's disadvantage, Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijin and walked to the other side of the room pulling out a spear. He thrust it out at Shikaku's head. Shikaku expertly batted the spear aside before launching an offensive attack. Shikaku smiled at the battle, even though every one of his blows was being deflected by Sesshoumaru. The Lord was good, he would admit that. It was exhilarating to have a battle be so evenly matched. Wielding his pole-arm expertly, he made and unexpected move and slashed downward, cutting above Sesshoumaru's left knee. Sesshoumaru hissed in pain slightly but never lost focus. "Well, what do you know? The blue-blood bleeds just as red as the rest of us." Shikaku cackled, throwing his next blow haphazardly.

With a yell, Sesshoumaru blocked the blow and, seizing the opportunity, he swung out at Shikaku. The assassin was surprised, but dodged it nonetheless. However, that small moment of shock was all the time that Sesshoumaru needed. His assault began again, putting Shikaku back on the offensive. Anger and hatred burned in his eyes as he attacked the one man who had taken everything he had ever wanted out of life from him. The battle became frenzied, as if each strike was channeling Sesshoumaru's growing rage and desperation to see this man dead. Each strike brought a smack of wood on wood or the clang of steel on steel, without a single break from the assault the room sounded like it was a battlefield of a hundred troops and not two well trained fighters. Left, right, right, up, down, Sesshoumaru never paused in his assault.

As quickly as they fought they soon broke their weapons seeking new ones from the wall. Sesshoumaru grabbed dual axes while Shikaku pulled a **kodachi**. Throwing one of his axes, Sesshoumaru hit Shikaku in the side of the arm. Gasping Shikaku dropped the short sword as Sesshoumaru walked up towards Shikaku drawing Tokijin, he quickly chopped off the assassin's head in one clean stroke. Silence overtook the entire room as the Resistance leaders just stared at what had happened. As quickly as it had begun, it had ended. Sesshoumaru, without a word, wiped the blade of his sword off on Shikaku's haori and began to walk towards the staircase to the next level

Running up the stairs the Resistance leaders followed Sesshoumaru. They soon noticed a thin cloud of miasma flowing and swirling around their feet.

"Be ready" Sango murmured as they slowed down, preparing to enter yet another lion's den. Slowly they proceeded to the top of the stairs and entered into a small hallway. Walking towards the end, the miasma seemed to get thicker and thicker. A sense of unease filled all of the fighters as they sensed an unequaled lust for hatred and death.

Reaching the end of the hall they pulled open the doorway to see a room with a deep impression, the only raised platforms where that of the entrance and one at the door leading out. Looking down into the depression they began to see through the thin cloud of miasma and saw a sight that horrified most of them; before them was a mass of writhing, venomous, black snakes, each one creating a small hiss that engulfed the room. While everyone stood in shock only Kikyo looked up at the sound of a door sliding seeing a woman with white hair and a black kimono walk through the door to the other side.

"Tsubaki," Kikyo whispered quietly under her breath, the name spitting off her tongue like a priest casting out a demon in an exorcism. The woman looked the same way she had all those years ago, the last time that Kikyo had seen her, as a child. Not a single hair on her head had changed. Kikyo had never forgotten her face. In this moment, one thing became clear to Kikyo: someone had told Naraku everything about those in The Resistance, their pasts, and this battle planned for today. First Akakaji and Kouga. Then Sesshoumaru and Shikaku. It was her turn now. "This fight is mine," Kikyo exclaimed loudly, her voice filled with resolution, as the others looked up to see Tsubaki close the door to the exit.

"Why look here," Tsubaki taunted, "each powerhouse of The Resistance right here for me to play with before getting my reward from Naraku. I don't know how you passed the other generals but I can tell you this, little mice, I am not be easily defeated as the others." And with that she raised her hand and a snake came up from the flooring, slithering up her body till its head came to a rest at the knuckles of the dark priestess's hand.

"Now who should I play with first?" Tsubaki softly asked, the dark, subtle implications of her statement rolling off her tongue causing shivers in all but Kikyo's spine. "I think I will play with the beautiful, white haired warrior; he seems like a marvelous first kill." Tsubaki stated.

"Tsubaki, the dark priestess, queen of serpents, defiler of **Nigata**, it will be I who faces you, and it will be my pleasure to avenge the death of my parents at the hands of your serpents, you worthless bitch," Kikyo called with an aura of command around her, expecting all to comply with her will.

"My, my, I guess I didn't do my job as well as I thought I did. You actually survived that massacre, did you? Well, I don't like to leave things incomplete. It will be my pleasure to reunite you with your parents and the rest of your village." Kikyo drew an arrow on her bow and fired, the point and shaft smashing into the snake on the end of Tsubaki's hand cleaving the top half in two and creating a smoldering effect on its flesh.

"My baby, how dare you kill him, you wretched whore!" Tsubaki screamed, "I was planning on just killing you, you bitch but now I will make you suffer! Nobody hurts my babies, nobody!"

"Figures a corrupted slut such as yourself would give birth to serpents. What did you happen to sleep with Tsubaki to make such ugly children?" Kikyo slyly replied drawing another arrow to her bow. Releasing it, the arrow thudded home in the midst of the throng of serpents at Tsubaki's feet, sending them flying, all of them charred, the soft glow of purification lingering, preventing any snakes from occupying that area for a little while.

Angered by the slaughter of her snakes Tsubaki threw her hands up, calling a bunch of snakes to her. Quietly she began to chant, calling upon the darkness that lay inside her, trying to bring out the poison that created her. In doing so, two columns of snakes raised in front of her and formed two giant cobras, their hoods spread in a threatening posture. Throwing her arms in front of her, she sent both snakes diving at Kikyo. Quickly Kikyo drew the katana at her waist and cut the roof of one of the snake's mouths off, sending it and its venom-filled fangs flying behind her at the wall, its body collapsing onto the smaller snakes writing below. Kikyo dodged the second cobras assault and as it barreled into the wall the rest of her companions huddled together to avoid it.

Drawing back, the snake waited as Tsubaki called to it. The snake bowed down in front of her and Tsubaki stepped on to its head and commanded it to turn around. Hissing, it dropped its lower jaw, while Tsubaki sat upon its head her face twisted with a rancorous expression. "You stupid, slut of a priestess, your holy ideals will never be enough to defeat my power, worthless faith can never hold up to the true power I have sacrificed everything for!" Tsubaki screamed, a touch of fear emanating through her voice. Quickly Tsubaki pulled out a knife and made a small slash across both of her palms. Dipping her fingers in the blood, she began to draw numerous symbols on the back of her palm and he forearms continuing to chant. Calling one of the snakes still slithering below, she opening its mouth and squeezed venom from its fangs onto the fresh cut of her palm. Taking a scale from the cobra she sat on, she placed it between her palms. Lacing her fingers together, she pressed down upon the scale her dark aura growing, with a sickly miasma pouring from her feet filling the room.

"Enough with your petty games Tsubaki! For too long you have caused chaos in this world, corrupting it! You have slain hundreds of thousands, including my parents, my entire village, in your quest for eternal youth and beauty, for power!"Kikyo spat. "I will not let a being of corruption such as yourself walk this world any longer, let alone serve the only man more evil than yourself." Kikyo stepped off the raised platform at the entrance walking into the snake pit. Kikyo had never been a very good miko, but in all those years of studying under Keiko-sama, Kikyo had learned quite a few things about purification and its effects on evil.

Instead of being engulfed by the serpents, they began to sizzle and burn under her. Those that came in contact with her instantly burst into flames, burning down the rest of their bodies like the fuse of a bomb. Gathering her power to her, Kikyo soon spread her pure aura out burning even more snakes, and dissipating the miasma in the room, cleaning all the poison out of it and turning it into fresh air. Slowly, Kikyo spread her aura out, battling the toxic aura of Tsubaki that permeated every aspect of the room. In no time, Kikyo's aura reached Tsubaki's, but instead of bursting into flame like the cobra below her, Tsubaki's own aura of evil folded in on her, protecting her from the sanctity of Kikyo. While it didn't kill her, the power of the aura forced her to the outskirts of the room.

"You cannot kill me," Tsubaki laughed as she was slowly pushed against the wall, the wood bending in on itself at the pressure the sanctified aura was pushing out.

"All that protects you is a thin layer of your own corrupted being. It won't be long now. I will stop you bitch, or I will die trying!"

"Then you shall die!" Tsubaki screamed back. Tsubaki's aura dissipated, but she didn't burst into flames. Nothing happened. The Resistance stared on in confusion at the turn of events, no one more puzzled than Kikyo. Tsubaki laughed. "You fool! You cannot purify me!" Kikyo dug deep within and pushed her aura harder against Tsubaki. The dark witch stared horrified as her flesh and tissue began to melt off her bones. She held her hands up, watching with twisted fascination as Kikyo dismantled her, piece by piece. The pain kicked in suddenly and Tsubaki began to scream. Kikyo began to laugh hysterically at the situation.

"My parents screamed when you killed them. The sound haunted me for years as a child. But now, the sound of you screaming, just like my parents, couldn't have sounded sweeter." With one last push of her aura, so powerful that the walls splintered, leaving only a few thick beams of wood to keep the castle up, the rest of Tsubaki's flesh purified. All that remained were her bones, so thick and filled with the poison that Tsubaki had sold her soul for that Kikyo, while powerful, had not the energy or the ability to get rid of them. The bones clattered to the floor and Kikyo sighed, her aura retreating, it's job complete. Swaying slightly, Kikyo's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed on the floor, exhausted from expending so much energy. Quickly running over to her Kagome went to check that she was still alive while Sesshoumaru and Sango went to the staircase to remove the splinted wood paneling from it. Assured in the fact that Kikyo lived Kagome grabbed her body and began to drag it towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked.

"We're too far up for the rest of The Resistance to get to her, especially with that labyrinth downstairs. I may not like her, but I'm not going to leave her here to die by the hands of one of Naraku's guards. We have to take her with us," Kagome informed.

"I will take her, Kagome. Save your energy for fighting Naraku." Sesshoumaru said, carefully taking Kikyo's limp body from Kagome and placing it over his shoulder. With a nod, the last three headed up the stairs to the final tier of Naraku's summer estate. As they reached the top of the final set of steps they threw open the door to see Naraku standing on a raised dais in a baboon skin cloak.

"I'm surprised you made up here sister, congratulations on working so hard just to die by my

hands, I feel so special being allowed to be the one to kill you at last." Naraku taunted.

"Like hell you will Naraku," Sango called back as she drew her katana while jumping in front of Kagome, ready to defend her. "It's now your time to die!"

"You don't actually think I'm going to dirty my hands with this do you? So naïve. I'd like to introduce my last general. Or should I say, general in training." A boy walked out from behind Naraku to stand beside him. He looked to be about fifteen and in his hands he had a scythe connected to a chain with a weighted ball connected to the other end. Sango recognized him instantly.

"Kohaku?" Sango uttered in complete shock.

"Who are you?" Kohaku asked her his voice filled with confusion as he eyed her cautiously.

"Kohaku," Naraku started, "kill that woman as well as Sesshoumaru, but leave my sister alone; I will kill her personally."

"Kohaku! Don't you remember me?" Sango screamed, "It's me, your sister, Sango."

"Sango?" Kohaku said with look of realization coming over his face. Sango sighed in relief. Her brother recognized her. Everything she had sacrificed made sense in this one moment. In her mind, she could already see the way this would end happily ever after.

"Yes, Kohaku, it's me," She answered him with a smile. Kohaku frowned and glared at her.

"You abandoned us! How could you do that to your family?" Kohaku screamed at her as he threw the weighted ball at Sango. Startled, Sango jumped to the side, trying to dodge, but failed as the weight smashed into her left shoulder a distinct crunching sound being heard by all those in the room. Pushing herself up with her right hand, Sango looked at Kohaku with wonder.

"I didn't have a choice Kohaku! They threw me out, our parents. Please, you have to believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you." She pleaded. "I gave up everything for you, I told Naraku everything he wanted to know! Because I cared about you! I wanted to make sure you were safe!"

"You abandoned us to die! You enabled Naraku to kill them! And you expect me to go running into your open arms? I have news for you _sister_," he spat the word out like it was the most disgusting thing he could imagine, "Naraku may have killed our parents, but he didn't kill me. He has trained me, clothed me, taken care of me. And where were you this whole time? Off gallivanting all over the world! You left me to suffer, you left Mother and Father to die! I will never forgive you for it," Kohaku called back while swinging the scythe above his head, letting it go to swung in an arc aimed to cut off Sango's head. Sango stared, wide eyed at the weapon coming towards her, but did nothing to stop it. Sesshoumaru intervened, jumping in front of the scythe, taking the hit as the weapon embedded itself in his right shoulder. He growled in pain and desperately tried to dislodge the weapon, grabbing the hilt and tugging. It didn't come out. Realizing it was stuck, he began to pull on the chain dragging Kohaku closed and closer. The kid allowed himself to be dragged towards Sesshoumaru, drawing his katana, ready to attack. When Sesshoumaru was within reach, Kohaku struck. Sesshoumaru sidestepped the sword swipe and hit Kohaku on the back of his neck with enough force to knock him out.

"What did you do to him?" Sango screamed as she jumped at Sesshoumaru. She attempted to punch him, but Sesshoumaru caught it with his right arm.

"We will deal with you later woman. We have more important things to deal with now." Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what she had just gotten herself into with the information she revealed. With no other options, Sango ran to Kohaku and hauled him on to her shoulder before reaching for her bomb bag, lighting the explosive and taking off. The blast knocked Sesshoumaru out as Sango ran through the hole in the wall, her eyes beseeching Kagome to forgive her as she leapt outside.

Looking down at Kagome, Naraku saw her standing there alone. Quickly, Kagome drew her katana up ready to fight. In a flash, Naraku threw a shuriken that embedded itself in the back of Kagome's hand. Gasping in pain, she dropped her sword and Naraku began to walk towards her stepping on the blade to prevent Kagome from picking it up.

"Now, now sister, it seems that the gods have completely blessed me. You're the only Resistance leader left now, and soon you will be dead." Naraku said as he quietly laughed to himself. He pulled out the feather that he had taken from Sugiyama and stared at, an ironic smile on his face. "Killed by your own magic. Funny how life works out, Kagome-chan." Kagome stared up at him, the color draining from her face, fear paralyzing her from acting.

"Oh gods," Kagome gasped out.

"Katana," Naraku commanded lightly, his eyes never leaving Kagome, shaking on the floor. The feather changed, taking on the shape of the revered Japanese sword. "With this sword I will completely wipe out your rebellion and your existence from the world. With you gone, The Resistance will have nothing. No longer will people speak your name for it will be illegal, your Resistance will never be mentioned in the history of this world and I will make sure that you personally bear the shame that you have brought your family after your death. You have no idea how wonderful the moment feels baby sister." Naraku gloated, holding the sword point down ,he grasped the hilt with both hands. With a yell, he thrust the blade down ready to spear her.

This was it, Kagome thought. It was all over now. Regret, sadness, and pride went through her all at once as her eyes never left Naraku's, defiant until the end.

"No!" A male voice called out and Kagome turned, but it was too late. Miroku leapt under the blade, landing on top of Kagome in the process. Throwing his hands up the blade was driven down through the palm of his right hand. He yelled in pain and he heard Kagome calling his name, her voice panicky. However, he was too caught up in the pain to notice any of this. He didn't notice that the sword kept moving, even though Naraku had let go, farther into his palm, magic shuttling up and down his arm. Finally, when the sword was completely absorbed, he looked at his palm. His eyes widened in horror as all he could see was a black hole, as if his palm had been erased from the world. Then the hole began to change, air began to be sucked into it, as if the world was trying to fill that hole. The current became so strong that the roof collapsed, as anything and everything began to get sucked into the hole. Miroku's scream was swallowed by the powerful winds and he sat, frozen with terror as he came to realized the doomed circumstance he was in.

* * *

A/N: I apologize profusely for how late this has come up. It was entirely my brother's fault and he sends his apologies and hopes that this was worth the wait. If you want to write him hate mail, I'll be more than happy to give you his email address :). Terms are listed below.

Akakaji-Red Fire

Shikaku-Assassin

Naginata- My brother expertly explained this saying "It's a pole with a blade on the end."

Kodachi-Sword between 12 and 18 inches of length, mainly used for defense.

Nigata-the village, although never named in the story, where Kikyo grew up.

Any questions, feel free to ask. Reviews are always appreciated, never necessary. I will have the next chapter up within two weeks, I promise.


	17. Confrontation

The Crane Wife

Chapter 17-Confrontation

Miroku awoke with a scream, clutching his bed sheets, soaked with sweat, so tight that his knuckles turned white. He panted, his eyes wide with shock as he stared into the dark. Where was he? He took deep calming breaths, trying to bring his heart rate down as his eyes adjusted to the dark. When he could vaguely see, he gathered he was in a room of what looked like an inn. He had never been here before, he was quite sure of it. So how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was the vortex sucking up everything in its path. But…there was no vortex now. So had it all been a dream or did someone manage to stop it?

Hurriedly, he grasped his right hand, feeling it in the dark. A glove covered his palm, held on by a small ring that was slipped over his middle finger. Wrapped around the glove were **japa mala** beads and Miroku fingered them in wonder, counting them silently to himself, taking comfort in the familiar activity. No, it was not a dream at all, though he wished with his entire being that it was. While he didn't regret his actions in the least, the last thing he ever thought would happen was for a void to appear in his hand and start sucking in every last thing.

The door slid quietly and Miroku glanced toward it, seeing Kagome enter in a white nightgown, holding a candle. She paused, seeing he was awake and gasped, before regaining her composure. "Please, come in Kagome-sama." Miroku welcomed, a small smile on his face. She closed the door behind her and then knelt at his bedside.

"I did not think you would be awake yet," she whispered, her eyes still on the floor.

"What can I do for you Kagome?" Miroku reached out and placed his gloved hand on her knee comfortingly.

"I was just going to sit in here for a while and keep watch. I suppose I feel guilty."

"You don't have to feel guilty over my actions Kagome-chan. I wouldn't take them back for the world." Kagome flushed and coughed slightly. Miroku frowned and his eyebrows knit in confusion; this was not the way that Miroku thought Kagome would react. Kagome was always upbeat and bright. She cherished her friends and was usually much more expressive. The woman in front of him now was subdued and tired. She seemed practically lifeless.

"I know."

"Then why do you feel guilty Kagome?" Kagome didn't answer him, just stared at the floor in the dark, unable to speak the words that Miroku desperately needed to hear, to know. "How are the others?" Miroku asked next, trying to get something out of Kagome other than silence and shame.

"Kikyo is fine. After some rest, she was back to her normal self. Kouga will be fine, eventually. He needs to heal; the burns are pretty extensive. Kikyo has been doing her best to help heal them, to purify the dark energy out of them. Sesshoumaru, he…" Kagome paused and bit her lower lip, as if pained by the thought of Sesshoumaru. "His wound, the one in his shoulder, became infected. There was a need to amputate. No one knows where Sango is. As for the rest of the Resistance, we had quite a few casualties, but for the most part, we are still intact. Morale is low, lower than it's ever been. I'm not sure what we can do to raise it."

"Sango is missing?" Miroku saw Kagome nod slightly in the soft candle light.

"She was the mole, Miroku. I…we…never saw it coming. She betrayed us for her brother, one that I wasn't aware she had, who is now working for Naraku, being trained by Naraku to be just as evil as he is. Sango took off with him and we haven't seen her since. I just think…if only I had known, I would have helped her. I could have done something, I'm sure of it." Miroku smiled grimly as guilt stabbed him.

"I knew Kagome. I…just didn't say anything. Sango asked me not to, and I foolishly agreed."

"It's okay Miroku. It's all in the past now. Even if you had said something, I doubt the result would have been different. And I'm not sure that, if I was in your shoes, I would have said anything either." The silence returned. This time, Kagome broke it, seemingly gathering all her courage. "Did you know that there are three types of magic?" Miroku blinked at the random question.

"No, no I didn't." Miroku listened silently as Kagome explained.

"There is enchantment, spell casting, and metamorphic magic. Now enchantment is pretty simple. You infuse and object with some magic and can enhance it in some way, be it making a tea cup dance, your kimono change every day, or making a well transport you to a village on a separate plane of existence. It's quite straight forward, because the object gives you a way to house your magic, to give it shape and thought.

"Spell casting is much harder to do. You don't have the luxury of an object to contain the magic. All the power rests in your hands and it is up to you to give it intent and purpose, while controlling it all at once. It takes quite a bit of practice and concentration and, while not the hardest type of magic out there, there are very few good spell casters out there. Even I have trouble with it. I can't do much more than a few protection charms and some good fortune blessings. I never studied more than the basics.

"The hardest type of magic is metamorphic. You've witnessed it first hand; it's mostly the kind of magic I use. It is difficult because there are so many factors to take into account; size, weight, shape, color, proportions. You're taking something with set boundaries and changing it to fit your needs, changing it from what you mother nature had planned. Really, it's a recipe for disaster. Using it on human flesh is strictly forbidden because of the dangers involved. It takes years of practice to get the hang of it, to be able to graduate from turning a rock into a cup, to be able to do it by yourself, without the guidance of a teacher. I've trained with it my whole life and there are still things I cannot handle on my own.

"When metamorphic magic goes awry, there is only one way to reverse it. The sorcerer must die at the hands of the victim. If this doesn't happen, then the magic intensifies and replicates. In many situations, it will continue on after the victim dies, affect and plague their children or the ones closet to the victim. It never goes away."

"Why are you telling me all this, Kagome?" Miroku questioned quietly, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer. Dread built within him and he sighed as he thought of what Kagome would tell him next.

"What happened to your hand was botched metamorphic magic. Naraku may be related to me, but that doesn't mean that he has an ounce of a sorcerer in him. So when that sword pierced your hand, he couldn't control it." Kagome stopped, falling silent, losing her nerve. Miroku closed his eyes, frustrated at the lack of answers.

"Get to the point, Kagome." Miroku snapped, wanting to hear the death sentence from her lips so he could finally stop being in limbo about the whole situation. Kagome's lips pursed.

"You have a vortex in your hand, a wind tunnel if you will, that will keep expanding and sucking until it gets big enough to suck you in from the inside out," Kagome told him bluntly, emotionlessly, staring at the wall, her eyes blank. Having heard it finally, Miroku let out a breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding. He was going to die. His foolish actions had caused this. Relief, oddly enough, flooded him, finally knowing his fate.

"You said that there was a way to fix it, right?" he asked desperately, quickly, an idea already forming in his head. Kagome closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"The source of the magic must be killed by the cursed," she repeated.

"Well then, it's not so hopeless after all. We _will_ defeat Naraku. And then the wind tunnel will go away." He flashed her a brilliant smile, glad to know that things could eventually be changed. He placed a comforting hand atop hers. "It will all work out." Kagome wrenched her hand out of his grasp, like his touch burned her.

"You don't get it, do you?" Kagome's voice raised in pitch and volume, clearly distressed, and Miroku could finally see the despair, angst, shame, fear, and immense sorrow shining through her eyes.

"Get what Kagome?" he asked, trying to placate her.

"I told you, Naraku doesn't have a magical bone in his body. It's not his magic that did this to you! He doesn't have any!" As she continued, she began to shake, in terror, as if finally saying this out loud made it real. And she was afraid of making it real. She wished with all her might that Miroku had let her be killed, that he hadn't stepped in her way. Then he wouldn't be cursed to a lifetime of pain and suffering. Then they wouldn't be placed with the most difficult decision of their lives. Miroku's eyes widened, finally, in realization.

"You mean…" Kagome nodded at his unspoken question.

"Naraku had one of _my_ feathers. It's _my_ magic that did this to you." Bile rose up in Miroku's mouth as he figured out why Kagome was so guilty, why she couldn't look him in the eye, why she was reluctant to speak with him. Tears fell from Kagome's eyes steadily, smoothly, plummeting down her face, leaving trails of moisture behind that twinkled softly in the candle light, as she forced herself to say the last bit, to say the words neither of them wanted to believe as true. "To make the wind tunnel disappear, you have to kill me."

* * *

Sango reached out and brushed Kohaku's hair out of his face. He still hadn't woken up yet. Sango wasn't sure if she was upset or relieved over that fact. On the one hand, she did want to see him awake. But she knew that when he did, he wouldn't be the Kohaku that she desperately wanted him to be. He hated her, and rightfully so. He was right; it was her fault that their parents were dead.

If only she had listened.

When she was younger, she had relished in taking care of Kohaku; he had become her real life baby doll. She did all her sisterly duties and enjoyed watching Kohaku grow up. She was ten when he was born. She was sixteen when she was banished.

While she did love to take care of Kohaku and she loved her family deeply, she couldn't go through with what they were asking her to do. A local boy, Kuranosuke, had asked for her hand. And her family couldn't refuse. Kuransuke's family was very well off. They were only setting up what would be a prosperous marriage for their daughter. But Sango had refused to marry the boy. She loved children, loved taking care of them, raising them, but Sango could not see herself married, especially not to someone as foolish and childish as Kuranosuke.

Her family insisted. Sango resisted. After three long months over the issue, they gave her an ultimatum: marry Kuranosuke or get disowned. And as much as it pained her, Sango chose the latter. She chose to leave. She left in the dead of night, unable to say goodbye to Kohaku, unable to explain to the six year old that she wasn't coming back. The next day, she hooked up with a pirate named Kosugi, and her path had been set.

If she hadn't been the stubborn daughter, if she had just accepted the fact that while she would never love Kuranosuke, she would live a decent life, close to her family, then their deaths could have been prevented. Even if their deaths weren't, at least she could have been there for Kohaku. Or at least she'd be dead. Then she wouldn't have to carry the huge burden of guilt for her misdeeds around with her.

Kohaku began to stir and Sango gasped, but she didn't run away. She refused to. She had run out on him all those years ago she wasn't going to do it again. If he was going to kill her, then so be it. She deserved it. His eyes opened and he stared at her, confused, before she could see the memories come back to him and the recognition appear in his eyes. She didn't move. She sat there, resolute, and didn't say a word.

Kohaku sat up and backed away from where Sango was sitting. He had no idea where he was, how he had gotten here, and he didn't exactly have warm, fuzzy feelings for his sister. He had to be prepared to do battle with her. He didn't know what she would do. He stood up and, seeing that she wasn't moving at all, hesitantly stepped forward, his weapon raised in precaution.

"What do you want from me?" Sango frowned but didn't answer him. "Answer me!"

"I don't want anything from you. I want _for_ you to be safe, to be happy, to be loved, but I failed to succeed on helping you with any of those." Kohaku didn't respond and silence overtook the two as they stared at each other, unwavering.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Kohaku whispered.

"I can't." Kohaku raised his weapon and Sango, staring up at the metal that still managed to shine, even in the dark, could no longer witness her own brother cutting her down. She shut her eyes tight and took in a gasp of breath, preparing herself for the blow.

The breeze blew through her hair benevolently and Sango dared to open her eyes. Kohaku was no longer there. Sango sighed; in relief or disappointment, she didn't know.

* * *

Inuyasha would be the first to admit that he didn't take care of the sword his father gave him, the Tetsusaiga, as well as he should have. But he had never abused it. That's why, when fighting off a wild wolf in the forest, when it broke, Inuyasha was completely shocked. He managed to fend off the wolf with a stick and the broken half of his sword, but that still didn't solve the problem.

Right now, he was completely defenseless.

Normally it wouldn't bother him so much. So he would have to spend a couple nights in a tree to keep safe. Big deal. But with Shiori and Ayame with him, he didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the trees. Yes, Ayame could hold her own in a fight. She was a strong woman. But Shiori was more defenseless than he was. At least he was trained to fight. And over the time he had been with Shiori, he had learned to care about her. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Naraku still had a price on his head and the last thing Inuyasha wanted was for Shiori to get involved.

He had thought about leaving her with Ayame in a village and setting out on his own again, but that wouldn't make her any safer. People had seen them travelling together; association could still hurt her. And now without his sword, Inuyasha could do nothing but hope that nothing happened until he got it fixed.

He was lying in the grass, Shiori next to him, Ayame next to her, both women sharing a blanket, staring at the moon. He needed to know exactly where they were and he didn't. Travelling aimlessly and avoiding most villages can mess with your sense of direction. He needed to head north, to Totosai, the only man Inuyasha would trust with fixing his sword, but just how far, he didn't know.

"Inuyasha?" Shiori murmured next to him sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay at an inn tomorrow? I'm tired of sleeping on the ground." Inuyasha didn't answer as he mulled over the possibility. It would be safer in an inn for everyone involved; at least, safer in the sense that he wouldn't have to worry about wild animals coming along and killing them. "Just this once? I promise I won't ask again for….a week." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Feh. Fine. Now go back to sleep."

"Thank you." Shiori sighed and turned over, going back to sleep. A few moments later, Inuyasha closed his eyes and joined her. Tomorrow they would head toward Totosai.

* * *

Okay so it's short. And not all that great. And certainly not where I wanted to leave off at the end of the summer. So we'll see if I get another chapter out, but I'm preparing for college and finishing up work, so we'll see if I have time.

Japa mala beads- a set of beads commonly used by Hindus and Buddhists, usually made from 108 beads, though any number divisible by 9 is acceptable. It is used for keeping count while reciting, chanting, or mentally repeating a mantra or name/s of a particular Deity, a practice known in Sanskrit as _japa_.

Reviews are always appreciated, never necessary.

Emily  
Notes-and-Photographs


	18. Reunion

Chapter 18- Reunion

Kagome sighed as she stepped out of Miroku's room, the sun high in the sky at this point. She was still in her nightgown, her hair looked like a birds nest, and the bags under her eyes were a deep purple. In the wee hours of the morning, Kagome and Miroku had talked; or had at least attempted to. Their hours together had been spent mostly in silence, each reflecting on the situation at hand, processing it, digesting the consequences. Kagome was upset with herself. She had never been careless with her magic before. Why had she started now? Part of her wanted to blame Inuyasha. He was a distraction to her, he caused her to do careless things. He caused her to feel things she didn't have the time to feel at the moment. Or ever, if Miroku was ever going to live. But the other part of her knew that it was her own fault; no one else's, just her own. She was responsible for her own actions. In battle, she should have been vigilant about her feathers, regardless of what was going on in her personal life. She deserved to die because of her sloppy mistake. Miroku shouldn't have to pay for her stupidity.

So this was it then. She really was going to die. She wanted to scream, to laugh, to cry, to beg, to sleep, to run. She didn't want to die. She was in love with Inuyasha and she had never told him. And she would never get the chance.

Things were not looking up.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she closed the door silently. Miroku had finally fallen back asleep and Kagome didn't want to disturb him. He needed as much rest as possible. Zombified, Kagome moved back towards her own room. The inn they were staying at belonged to a friend of her grandfather's. He had agreed to keep their identities and whereabouts secret. After the disaster of the attack, Kagome could only hope that this would allow them to recuperate in peace. The last thing that needed to happen was for Naraku to kick them while they were down; that would surely be the end of them.

Keeping her head bowed, her eyes on the floor, Kagome did not notice when another girl, carrying three bowls of rice, was coming toward her. She bumped into the tiny woman and sent her sprawling to the floor, the three bowls of rice clattering down with her. Kagome groaned as she saw the mess but then quickly turned her attention to the person on the ground, flat on her back.

"Are you alright miss? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The girl propped herself up on her elbows and cocked her head to the side, her violet eyes widening in concern at Kagome's appearance.

"Oh no, it's quite alright."

"I'll explain to Hiroshi-san what happened. He'll give you three new bowls of rice for no charge. It was my fault." The girl smiled at her.

"That's quite kind of you."

"It's the least I can do." Kagome helped the girl up when a shoji door slammed open and someone barked out,

"Oi! Shiori! What's taking so damn long?" His voice quieted down at the end as he noticed Kagome standing there in the hallway, staring back at him with equally wide eyes. Neither of them moved at first, as if moving would cause the other person to disappear; as if they were a mirage.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome questioned hesitantly. Inuyasha stiffened.

"Kagome," he responded, finally confirming that she was real to himself. He frowned at the sight of her. She looked ill; something was wrong. Kagome blushed as she realized what they were doing and looked away, hastily bringing her hand up to try to brush down her hair, to make her look somewhat presentable.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, still looking the other way, clearly embarrassed at her looks and at meeting up in the hallway of an inn in her nightshirt with the man she had feelings for.

"That's a long story. What are you doing here?"

"That's a long story." Kagome echoed, her voice far away.

"I missed you," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome smiled.

"I missed you too. How long are you staying here?"

"Not long. Just the night. Shiori wanted a break from sleeping on the ground." Kagome suddenly seemed to remember that the other girl was still in the hallway.

"Oh!" she gasped, turning to the white haired girl with purple eyes. Kagome bowed to her. "I apologize for my lack of manners. I'm Kagome. Inuyasha is a friend of mine." Shiori's eyebrows raised at the word friend and a small smirk overcame her face at the thought.

"Friends eh? I'm Shiori," the girl bowed to Kagome. "It's nice to meet you, Kagome-sama. I've heard quite a bit about you." Kagome whirled around to look at Inuyasha.

"You told her about me?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Feh, she asked for stories. It passed the time." Kagome smiled widely and walked to him, enveloping Inuyasha in a hug. Inuyasha awkwardly embraced her back. Tears finally fell from Kagome's eyes and as she pulled away from him, she wiped them away and laughed.

"It really is good to see you." Standing up on her tip toes, Kagome packed him on the cheek. Inuyasha blushed red and looked away. Smirking, Kagome turned to Shiori. "Please, just explain to Hiroshi-san what happened. I would go with you, but Inuyasha and I have quite a bit to catch up on." Shiori bowed.

"I understand, Kagome-sama," Shiori replied. She turned on her heel and walked back the way she came. Kagome turned back towards Inuyasha. Neither of them spoke for a moment, merely taking in the other's presence. Kagome stepped forward and looped her arm through Inuyasha's.

"C'mon, we'll go to my room to chat." Inuyasha nodded and allowed Kagome to steer him toward her room. Kagome glided down the hall with a smile on her face. He was here. She was here. Perhaps she still had a chance to die without regrets.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I apologize that this is so late in being posted. I thought I would have time before I moved, but I didn't. ANd then I had computer problems. So when I did have a small break during Customs Week, I couldn't write anything :(. I just wanted to get this scene up, because I'm comfortable leaving off here until October. That's right everyone. **I'm on Hiatus until October 10th, when I come home for fall break.**

So I start my first college classes tomorrow! Wish me luck! Thanks for all your support! Reviews are appreciated, never necessary. And I know I normally respond, but unless there's something that you say that I wish to comment on, **you will not get a reply**. I don't have the time.

Special thanks to The Blood Ruby for all your reviews!

Emily  
Notes-and-Photographs


	19. Happiness

The Crane Wife

Chapter 19-Happiness

She placed her hand on his arm, a ghost of a touch, alerting him to her presence. "I'm leaving in a couple hours," she whispered solemnly. The wind blew through the trees, whistling lightly, causing the rings on his staff to move and jingle slightly. Miroku didn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything. "We need to do decide what to do, Miroku." No, they did not need to decide what to do. He didn't want to choose. It was unfair to make him. "Maybe not now, but soon. If we don't…it might just be too late." It could always be too late. Even if they made plans, something unexpected could happen, _would happen_. "Why won't you talk to me?" Miroku closed his eyes and sat down on the grass, moist with dew as the sun began to rise in the sky. He turned his face upward, feeling the warmth of the star on his face. He treasured this moment, committed it to his memory. He may not ever get the chance to experience it again. "Answer me, damn it!" she screeched desperately.

"There is nothing else left to say, Kagome-sama. There is nothing you or I can do about the situation. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a sun rise to watch." He spoke calmly, a slight smile on his face as the sky lit up in pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows.

"What do you mean there is nothing we can do? We have some options. If you would just listen to what I have to—"

"No, Kagome. I will not kill you. You cannot expect me to kill you. We have no options. I foolishly ran into the middle of a battle to save your life. It was my choice, a choice I would make again if I could do it over. This is my burden to bear and there is nothing you can do to change the fact. Now, please, stop worrying about me and get some rest. You are leaving in a few hours. You will need as much sleep as you can get to put up with Inuyasha for an extended amount of time."

"How can you be so blasé about this?" Miroku turned to her, his face serene.

"You need to stop worrying Kagome. Now either go to bed or be quiet. You are ruining the atmosphere." Kagome frowned, her lips pursed, and she smacked him over the head. Miroku brought a hand up and gently rubbed the painful spot but he didn't respond. He stayed put, watching the sun rise gloriously into the sky starting the day.

* * *

"Here, take this," Kikyo forced the tiny cup into Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshoumaru glared down at it but did not drink it. Kikyo rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Fine don't drink it. Suffer in silence for all I care."

"No one asked you to care for this Sesshoumaru. I will heal just fine on my own."

"I should know better than to go out of my way to do favors for people I know will not appreciate them," Kikyo muttered to herself and began walking towards the door. Sesshoumaru eyed the liquid curiously. Half shrugging, he downed the medicine in one gulp. He held out the cup with his only remaining hand.

"Your cup," he stated, raising an eyebrow to question Kikyo's actions. Kikyo frowned but stomped forward and attempted to snatch the cup out of his grip, but Sesshoumaru held on tight. "I have never quite understood," he proceeded to say, "the relationship you have with my brother." Kikyo stopped trying to wrench the cup out of his grasp, her whole body as still as stone at the mention of Inuyasha. She stiffened and let go of the cup.

"I cannot understand why you would want to know or care about anything I have shared with the brother you hate." Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side.

"Humor me." Kikyo scoffed.

"It's not any of your business Sesshoumaru. But, since I can gather what you're getting at, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to come in between your precious Kagome and her lover."

"You have ways of doing such things rather unintentionally." Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"You would think pinning him to a tree with a poison arrow would be enough of a clue for your brother that there isn't anything left between us. I will be back in four hours for your next dose of medicine." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, closing the door silently behind her. With the door closed, Kikyo sighed and walked down the hall to her own quarters. Halfway there she stopped and leaned against the wall of the inn. She was tired, so tired of trying to justify to herself and other her feelings about Inuyasha. Because deep down, Kikyo knew, that she really did care for him and she always would. She had loved him just as much as she had thought he loved her, but things didn't work out the way they should have.

Kikyo often wondered what life would be like if she had gone away with Inuyasha when he asked her too. Perhaps, she thought, life wouldn't be as grim as it was now. Perhaps she could have been happy.

* * *

Sango watched from the safety of a tree. As the village rose, the hustle and bustle of people reached her ears. She saw them, all of them, bidding Kagome and Inuyasha farewell. Sango longed to be with them, to be with her friends, but she had made a choice and it hadn't paid off. She had sacrificed everything for her brother. She wasn't even sure why. Sango hadn't been in touch with her brother for years. She thought him dead. _Obligation_ ran through her head, forcing her to face the fact that she didn't try to save Kohaku because she loved her brother. She was sure, somewhere, deep down, she did. But not as much as she loved her friends. The Resistance has become her family. Had it been Kagome, Miroku, hell, even Sesshoumaru, Sango would have stormed the castle at the first opportunity in a rescue mission.

So why did she hide Kohaku? _Because you didn't really want to save him_, the nasty voice in her head whispered to her. Sango felt sick to her stomach at the realization. It's not true, she tried to tell herself. But she couldn't convince herself. She watched the couple walk off just like those at the inn and felt a pang of guilt. What she had done couldn't be forgiven. But that didn't mean that Kagome wouldn't. She forgave everyone for everything. The rest of The Resistance was the issue. No one would trust her, she knew that.

When Kagome had gotten out of sight, she turned away from the inn and climbed down the tall tree. She lingered for a while, on the forest floor, watching the comings and goings of The Resistance with a bitter smile on her face.

* * *

Naraku was a liar. As much as Kohaku wanted to justify the man's actions, he couldn't. Naraku had lied to him. He had told him that Sango was dead and that there was no one out there that cared about him. No one, that is, except for Naraku himself. Kohaku used to be so grateful for it; he would have done anything for Naraku. Gods, he was such a fool. Sango didn't deserve his anger, his hatred. Naraku, the scum, did.

He wanted to go back to that moment when he woke, seeing his sister. He wanted to change the way he treated her. He wanted to hug her, to hold her, to have a bond with her! He had ruined his own chances with that. He owed it to Sango to set things right. But that didn't mean he had any idea of how to do it. One thing was certain though; he was not going back to Naraku. He refused.

Truthfully, Kohaku didn't like to kill people; he didn't want to be a general. But Naraku had commanded it, so Kohaku accepted the fact that he was going to have to do things he didn't really want to. Naraku saved him, took him in, gave him a place to belong. Kohaku didn't have any room to object to what Naraku wanted. He did now. It made him want to laugh at his foolishness. He wasn't deaf to what people thought of Naraku. He had just chosen to ignore their opinions. After all, they didn't know the man like he did. But when someone has an entire group fighting against him that should have been the first tip off that Kohaku was being used.

But not anymore. Things were going to change today. He was going to bring Naraku down. Now the only question that remained was where to find The Resistance.

* * *

The shadow fell over Miroku as he sat out in the sun and he sighed. "What do you want Sango?" He whispered. Sango stilled as he guessed who she was without even opening his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I recognize your footsteps. And I saw you in the forest earlier today, seeing Kagome off. I knew it would be only a matter of time before you approached me."

"What makes you think you're that special?"

"I'm the only one wouldn't kill you on sight Sango." And with that, Miroku opened his eyes. "Sit, please." Hesitantly, Sango sat down beside him.

"How are—"

"Everyone is fine and on the road to recovery. Kouga is badly burned, yes, but Kikyo and Kaede expect a full recovery shortly. As extensive as the damage was, they were surface burns. With some herbs that Kaede knows of, he will be good as new in no time at all. Sesshoumaru's arm had to be amputated from the wound he got from saving you from your brother. He is adjusting quickly to the disability. I have no doubt that even one arm down, he will still be a force to be reckoned with. Kagome is just fine. Shaken up and stressed out, but fine. She has gone off on a trip with Inuyasha to help him get his sword fixed by the master Totosai."

"And you?" Miroku smiled sadly.

"I will be dead by this time next year." Sango's eyes widened.

"What, why?" Miroku held up his hand, still wrapped up in the glove and the beads.

"Botched metamorphic magic. I have a vortex in my arm that will consume me from the inside out. Even after that, it will go on to plague my family, my friends. At least, Kagome says it's probable. Maybe not definite, but probable." Sango looked at him horrified.

"And there's nothing you can do?"

"Nothing. It's okay Sango. I'm at peace with what has happened."

"I don't know if I would ever be," Sango murmured, in shock. Her confidante, her heart, the only man who ever listened to her, was dying. And she didn't know until now. She should have known earlier, she chastised herself. How could she not have been there when it happened? Maybe, if she hadn't left, had faced the music, Miroku would be fine.

"Have you ever realized just how beautiful the world is Sango?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "In a way, I'm almost glad that this happened to me. It has made me appreciate every little thing in the world. And it's a beautiful place, let me tell you." He turned to face Sango and she felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. "Just beautiful." Sango stared into his violet eyes and felt her heart beat faster. "Wouldn't you agree Sango?" She nodded absently, still caught up in his gaze. "Sango, I might not ever have a chance to do this again, so please, will you permit me to do something I've been dying to do since I met you?"

"Yes," Sango said, her voice breathy and hushed. Miroku leaned forward, his lips right next to hers and Sango closed her eyes, waiting for the moment when they would actually collide. The next thing she knew, she felt pressure on her butt, and then a squeeze. Her eyes flew open and tightened into slits as she stared at the mirthful eyes of Miroku. "Get your hand off my ass before I do it for you. And trust me, you won't like my methods." Miroku's hand immediately pulled back and Miroku leaned away from Sango, who was looking rather murderous.

"Now Sango, you did give me permiss—" Sango's hand reared back and smacked him across the face.

"If you ever touch me again letch, Sesshoumaru isn't going to be the only one missing a limb, got it?" Miroku nodded furiously. Frowning, angry and slightly disappointed Sango walked off into the forest, away from The Resistance. She didn't know where she was going, _she had no place to go_, but Sango didn't really care.

* * *

Kagome sat near the fire, laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. The journey had been pleasant and Kagome finally felt at ease now that she was with Inuyasha. The stress, the guilt, the overwhelming pressure that had been hanging over her head was gone now, left behind miles away. It was just her and Inuyasha in the quiet forest. Kagome had to admit, she liked the alone time.

"Can I ask you a question Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver and goosebumps to appear on her skin.

"Go ahead," she murmured, taking slow, even breaths to try and ease her beating heart.

"What happens after you kill Naraku?" Kagome grew still and frowned. She picked up her head and looked at Inuyasha inquisitively.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha blushed and looked away.

"I mean, what are you going to do after Naraku is gone?" Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, you're the rightful heir to the throne," Inuyasha murmured.

"But I'm a woman, so there will definitely be contention if I ever wanted to take over. But I don't."

"You don't?" Inuyasha turned to her, shocked. Kagome laughed.

"Of course not! I don't have what it takes to lead."

"You lead The Resistance," Inuyasha pointed out.

"That's completely different," Kagome replied, her mood growing somber. "The Resistance is not a court. There are no lords, excepting Sesshoumaru. It is just common people trying to stand up for what's right and good. Royal society is something entirely different. I've never been able to fit in with that crowd. I'm much too 'uncivilized'."

"What's that supposed to mean?! You're so much better than any of those stuck up jerks!" Kagome grinned at his defense.

"I know that. But the fact of the matter remains that the royals will refuse to let me lead. I have no allies among them. Even Sesshoumaru wouldn't support me."

"That's because he's an asshole." Kagome rolled her eyes and placed a placating hand on his arm.

"No, that's not why he would object. He knows I have no desire to deal with politics. Any place I would lead would just fall to ruin. I have too many enemies, too many people with power who do not like me or my family because of the way Naraku has run things."

"But you can't just leave them without a ruler," Inuyasha reasoned. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"No, no I couldn't. I honestly don't understand why you care so much about it though. Are you trying to get rid of me? Because you know if I do rule, we'll never be able to associate again. And I don't think I could bare that." Inuyasha flushed.

"I just…don't want you to sell yourself short." Kagome put her head back on his shoulder.

"Thank you, but I'm not." Inuyasha waited a moment before speaking again.

"So what exactly are you planning on doing then?"

"Well," Kagome yawned, "if I survive, because there's no guarantee I'll be alive at the end of this," Pain stuck through Inuyasha's heart at the thought, but he ignored it and tried to focus on what she was saying, "I'll give my land to Sesshoumaru. He's capable of ruling it and ruling well. And I owe him for all the hardship he's gone through because of me. As for me, I think I'd like to travel a bit. Maybe find a nice village where I can help out and settle down there. I don't really know what I'd do; I'd just like to be out of the public eye for a while."

"Oh," Inuyasha said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to bring her closer to him. He didn't know what else to say. "We should get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us before we reach Totosai." Kagome nodded against him.

"Okay," she murmured and closed her eyes. Soon her breathing leveled out and her heartbeat slowed and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel content holding her against him as he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I'm BACK!! For a little while at least. As kagomesbutterflyfeeling, who has heard all my woes (thanks again, my friend) can attest, I have been uber-busy at college! But I've been having a great time. But as great as it is, coming home is so much better! Even with my unreasonable amounts of homework.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 20 will be up around Thanksgiving :). Reviews are appreciated, never necessary. And I will be responding to everyone this time!! Added incentive haha. I've missed all of my regulars! I look forward to writing each and every one of you, and hopefully some new reviewers/readers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I appreciated all the feedback.

Emily  
Notes-and-Photographs


	20. Enigma

The Crane Wife

Chapter 20-Enigma

Totosai peered down from the mountain to the pair in red steadily climbing upwards. He recognized the leader instantly and frowned at the duo. This was bad news. He turned to his ox, Momo, and sighed. "Come, my good friend. We might as well take care of this now." Man and beast descended from their perch in the volcano and down the mountain. A moment later he remarked, "I'm getting to old for this." Momo mooed in response.

* * *

Kagome was happy, or at least that was the only label she could figure out to put on the emotions she was feeling at the current moment. Sure, she was on a crazy expedition to find some crazy man to fix Inuyasha old sword when it would be much easier to just get a new one made, but she was with Inuyasha. And that's all that mattered to her. Besides, with most of The Resistance injured, it's not like they could proceed with planning until a later date. She might as well enjoy spending time with Inuyasha.

But a part of her couldn't help but wish she was back with the rest of The Resistance, _doing something to help_. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had abandoned them in their time of need so she could go off _gallivanting_ with the man she had developed feelings for. The entire journey had given her too much time to think and at this point, her head hurt. But she had nothing to distract her from her thoughts and now, Kagome would have welcomed anything to break the endless stream of consciousness that plagued her.

But as the Gods had not been on her side for quite a while, Kagome never expected it to happen. Which is why, when a flying, three eyed ox fell out of the sky in front of them, Kagome didn't notice. But Inuyasha did and he stopped abruptly, fairly shocked to see the animal. He had expected to have to climb all the way to the top to see Totosai—the old man never came down to meet him, even when he knew he was coming. He had always told him that climbing the mountain built character. Kagome however, was still lost in thought, and did not notice that Inuyasha had stopped. Promptly, she walked into him. She recoiled from the contact, but the force had caused Inuyasha to stumble slightly and lose his balance. He fell face first into the dirt. An old, weary voice laughed in front of them. Kagome's eyes widened finally noticing the cow and the old man atop the beast. She gasped.

Inuyasha brushed the dirt off of him, scowling. "Yeah, laugh it up old man."

"It serves you right," Totosai wheezed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got to his feet. Eventually Totosai stopped laughing and took in the pair in front of him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly and gave Inuyasha a wry smile. "Let me see her," he demanded. Inuyasha was puzzled.

"Who? Kagome?" Totosai sighed.

"I don't care about your stupid wife, I was talking about your sword!" Kagome blushed fiercely and looked away, focusing on the ox in front of her. The ox blinked and she screamed, finally realizing that it had three eyes. Inuyasha immediately went on the defense and looked around for the danger. Finally, Kagome managed to speak.

"It has three eyes!" She squealed, shocked.

"Of course it does!" Totosai snapped, before directing his attention back to Inuyasha. "Now let me see the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha removed the scabbard from his side and handed the damaged weapon over.

"How'd you know I was here about the Tetsusaiga?" He asked, curious. Totosai fixed him with a glare.

"It's not like you come to see me every week for tea, Inuyasha. You only come to see me when you've mistreated your sword." Totosai took the sword from the scabbard and cringed when he saw it was in two pieces.

"Hey, I've never mistreated the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha cried indignantly. Totosai snorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, what would you call this?" He asked, bringing the two pieces in front of Inuyasha's face.

"It was an accident! Besides, it's not my fault you made a crappy sword!" Inuyasha barked back!

"How dare you insult my skill! I'm the best sword-smith this land has seen and you'd do well to recognize that! Besides, not many people would put up with the abuses you've put me through over the years! You're lucky that I'm indebted to your father or else I'd just toss these pieces of worthless metal at you and leave you to your own devices!" Totosai huffed, crossed his arms, and stamped his foot, turning his nose up in the air. Tension run through the air as the two males glared at each other and Kagome looked back and forth between the two, unsure and uneasy.

"Are you gonna fix the damn sword or not?" Inuyasha finally asked, breaking the silence. Totosai glared.

"Of course I am! I'm not going to let some paltry village blacksmith ruin my hard work. Besides, I promised your father. The man had some decency, unlike his offspring."

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied.

"And furthermore, the least you could have done was invite me to your wedding!" Inuyasha blushed but responded quickly.

"I'm not married!"

"Oh?" Questioned Totosai. "Then who's that?" He pointed at Kagome.

"She's just a friend!" Inuyasha protested, but Totosai had quickly turned his attention to Kagome.

"Your family must have been very poor and disgraced if they married you off to this blackguard." Kagome just stared at the old man, too shocked that anyone would ever say anything like that to her face to respond.

"We're not married!" Inuyasha roared again.

"Hush, boy, I'm talking to your wife!" He called out, blowing him off before returning to Kagome.

"If you ever need to get away from this brute, you're more than welcome to stay with me. I'll admit, my lodgings are rather modest, but at least you'll be away from the caveman over there," Inuyasha face remained red, but no longer from embarrassment, this time, from anger. "And don't feel that you would ever be imposing," Totosai started, seeing Kagome about to protest, "Momo and I would greatly enjoy your company."

"I told you, you stupid old man, we're not married!" Inuyasha exploded and Kagome could tell that the situation was going to get out of hand quickly.

"I thank you for your concern, Totosai-san," Kagome finally found her voice, "but it's unnecessary. Inuyasha is telling the truth. We're not married. We're friends and allies." Totosai took in what she said before nodding and turning back towards Inuyasha.

"I like her, she shows people respect, unlike some cretins I've met." Inuyasha glared.

"How long is it going to take to fix the damn sword, old man?" He forced out through gritted teeth, trying his hardest to not physically harm Totosai. Totosai shrugged.

"A couple days give or take," he replied, Turning around and getting back on top of his ox. "I'll see you at the top!" he commanded, before Momo took off, leaving the couple behind.

* * *

When Kohaku arrived in the bustling town that contained the inn that housed The Resistance, dread built up in his stomach. Something was wrong. He shouldn't have been there. The dread only increased as he forced himself forward, towards the inn. Entering the place made alarm bells ring off in his head. It was quiet, the air stagnant, the people present slow and unmoving. A woman moved on the upper floor, the ceiling creaking above his head.

A young girl sat in the front hall of the inn, her eyes on him. He seemed out of place; Shiori was sure that she had not seen him in The Resistance before. He was a new face. She was intrigued by the boy. He exuded innocence, yet, by his posture, Shiori knew that he had known the troubles of this world, like most of them had. But, while curious to know his origins, Shiori knew he didn't belong at the inn. "Excuse me," she called out for him. The boy turned to her slowly, as if in a daze. His eyes widened as they settled on her figure and Shiori didn't know why, but it made her uncomfortable, yet excited. "There's no vacancy." The boy didn't respond right away, as if he was trying to find out the best way to put his words.

"I'm not here for a room. I'm looking for someone." His voice was quiet, nervous, which only piqued her curiosity more.

"Oh? Who? I might be able to help." The boy cleared his throat.

"I'm looking for a woman, named Sango. She should be here, I think." His voice trailed off at the end, his eyes flashing in uncertainty. Shiori frowned. At one point in time, she knew that a Sango headed The Resistance, but there had been rumors and whispers of betrayal from everyone's lips. As far as Shiori knew, Sango had not come back from the previous battle.

"There is no one here by that name," she replied equally as soft. The boy looked put out.

"Oh," was all he could think to say, but it didn't cover his apparent disappointment. The boy turned as if readying himself to leave.

"But Miroku-san is around. He might be able to point you in the right direction," Shiori suggested eagerly. She didn't want him to leave just yet. He intrigued her like no other and she wanted desperately to solve the puzzle. He stopped and turned back towards her at her suggestion. She continued. "If you just give me your name, I'll ask him to see you." The boy's face went stony at the suggestion and he shook his head.

"No, thank you for your time," he whispered and began to walk back out the door.

"Wait!" Shiori called. "Please don't go! You don't have to tell me your name, I'll get Miroku to talk to you, I promise!" Kohaku peered at her quizzically.

"Why do you care so much?" Shiori sighed, looking for the words.

"I just…I've never met Sango-san, but I've…heard things about her. If anyone can help you it would be Miroku. I mean, you've come an awful long way to just turn back now. If he can help, then you should stay and talk to him. I'll tell him to see you, please, just don't go. You shouldn't have to, when we can help you." Kohaku shrugged.

"If you want to." Shiori smiled at him before scurrying up the stairs to the rooms above to fetch Miroku.

* * *

They climbed the mountain in silence. In fact, they hadn't spoken a word to each other since the old man had taken off on his ox and left them in the dust. Inuyasha had just resumed hiking up the mountain and Kagome followed silently behind him. She wasn't sure if he was angry or embarrassed at what Totosai had said about him, but either way, it was making an increasingly uncomfortable journey to the top. As much as she wanted to break the silence, Kagome knew that she should probably give him space. But it appeared to her that her mouth was not connected to her head. "So Totosai knew your father?" Inuyasha grunted.

"Yeah, he knew my old man. Liked him a lot better than me, I guess."

"So that sword was given to you by your father?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Only useful thing the man ever gave me. Sesshoumaru's got one too. They're like...family heirlooms or something. I don't know. Sesshoumaru barely uses his, but I use mine as a method of survival. I'm not as privileged to not have to draw my sword to get by in life."

"He seems to know a lot about you," Kagome remarked. Inuyasha eyed her over his shoulder.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Kagome shrugged.

"You've been this enigma for such a long time. I think it's quite interesting that I've finally found someone who's got you all figured out."

"I'm not that hard to figure out." Kagome snorted in response.

"Are you kidding me? You're nothing but mysterious. I mean, one minute, I think I understand part of you, then the next, what I just learned is completely wrong. The only things I really know about you are that are the illegitimate son of a warlord, have a half brother, and have some sort of seedy past with Kikyo."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Inuyasha stopped and turned to look at Kagome.

"We don't have time for you to tell me everything I want to know."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know on the rest of the way up." Kagome smiled at him.

"Really?" She asked, excitedly. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Sure. Whatever you want." He began to walk again. Kagome followed behind him, eagerly asking him questions.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm done with this chapter. It's a little shorter than preferred, and I've got like two scenes that I could have added in, but I'm waaaayy too busy/tired from this week. Homework is mean. **Turgenev is kicking my ass with glee. **We have a love/hate relationship that focuses mostly on the hate. So I'm sorry this took so long to write. And I'm sorry for the fact that it's kinda shitty and pretty much filler. And I'm sorry that there won't be another update for ages. That being said, I'd really appreciate your reviews!

_**Recommended Reading:**_ I don't know if any of you saw, but I posted a cute Inu/Kag oneshot for Valentine's Days called 'Happenstance'. See my profile if you'd like to read :).

Also, long time supporter and amazing friend **kagomesbutterflyfeeling** has posted the first part of a oneshot collection called 'Teaching a Half Dog Demon New Tricks' and it's super adorable. READ IT AND LEAVE HER MANY REVIEWS :).

Lastly, if you have Twitter, FOLLOW ME :). I really like talking to reviewers/fellow authors! Come and say hi. Link is in my profile.

Toodles,

Emily

NaP


End file.
